Broken Promises
by Kieko Rose
Summary: changed summary: If the whole world is against you is love enough to keep you going? Fred realises for the first time that love may not be enough and to never keep promises you can not keep. FredxGeorge.Warnings: the story is dark.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Promises

First HP fic so please be warned.

Couples: Main: Fred/Alicia and Fred/George

Warnings: Dark stuff happens. Based after the Goblet of Fire so nothing from the new book applies. Remus and Fred are still alive. Also there is some sexual parts in this so be prepared, not detailed though. Give the fic a chance, please.

* * *

I never saw this happen, you know? It all seems still too surreal. You look so tired; you look weak, way to weak. I hold back a groan as I grab your hand and brought it to my mouth, kissing it gently. With shaky hands I pull the thin silky hair out of your face and trace a bruise that stood out against your porcelain skin. I smiled at your still form before I put the new banquet of flowers on the table next to the fifty other ones I brought you. They were my mark of time, fifty banquets means fifty days that is how it goes. You probably would have complained about the flowers you always hated flowers, thought they were girlish. But…the truth was flowers were beautiful and you always look breathe-taking next to them. I asked the nurse if I could put the banquets of flowers around you in the white bed but she nicely said that it would be too hard for the doctors and the nurses to get to you if something should go wrong…

But nothing will go wrong because you are strong, you are stubborn, and finally you swore to me that you will never die. So you have to get better, there is no other possibility. Still you look so close to death, so near…I swear to god if you leave me…I wonder what you are thinking or dreaming or whatever if you are doing that, at this moment. I wonder if you are mad at me so being so cruel, so being so selfish. I wonder if I am the reason why you ran that night, crying and so broken down. You were so vulnerable at that moment and I knew that I should follow you and try to calm you but I had a date with Alicia and I had to get ready so I let you ran pass me and I knew where you were going. You were going to one of the many secret passageways that lead to Hogsmeade but I just didn't have time for you that night, now as I sit here beside you I wish I did follow you.

While you were making your way to Hogsmeade I was twirling and spinning Alicia like there was no tomorrow. And she laughed with such a large smile on her face and her hands were everywhere pinching and squeezing and acting seductively. Man she was so pretty too, she actually wore makeup; you know she never wore makeup as far as we both could tell. And her beautiful hair was up in a sophisticated bun, I mean man you should have seen her; even you would have thought she was gorgeous. And she was so light too, she felt like a feather, and as we danced together her long dress flowed around her like a bell. There was only one person who was more breathtaking than she was that night and that was you who were making a miserable mistake at this very second. I wonder if you knew it was coming, I wonder if you put up a fight, I wonder if you called out my name. In my head, in my mind over and over again I could hear you pleading for them to stop for me to save you. I wonder if you cried as one of them knocked your head so hard against something that your skull cracked. I wonder if you had any energy left to try to get away…

Alicia and I had sex that night, did I tell you that? It was pleasant to say the least. It was full of lust but I felt no passion. It was like sleeping with a friend because you were curious or maybe in my case a person has sex to find out more about themselves. You want to know what I discovered? I found out the only person I want, the only person I need is you and now that I had found out here you are in a hospital bed fighting for a life that I am not sure you still want, not that I don't blame you if I went though what you had to go though I am not sure I would want to live too. You were under so much stress too, no one as young as you should deal with so much stress still I still remember…

Flashback

It was after Harry came back with Cedric's body. Everyone was screaming and crying as Harry clutched Cedric's body so tightly to him and I turned to you and you completely froze in horror. Your face was pale, just like you are now, and your eyes were so huge. And they were so full of terror. You take one look at me and quickly stood up, I stood up after you deciding to follow you but the whole crowd was now running off the stands and running all over the fields and I lost you, for the first time since I knew you I lost tract of you.

I looked everywhere until I found you sitting in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. You were sitting on one of the biggest pumpkins looking at the forbidden forest with such a lost look that I was starting to worry but the second I took a step you immediately turned to me and I could tell you were crying. I have never seen you cry before except when we were little kids and you broke your arm doing a stupid trick. I had to admit I was a little uneasy when I saw that dreaded look in your eyes but then you were smiling and standing up to hug me, and I let you because I knew you needed a hug at that moment.

"You are crying!" I whispered still holding you in my arms.

"Hagrid was singing again and you know how horrible his singing is, it just brought tears to my eyes." You joke but even you know how stupid that sounded.

"Come on, no more lying. I can see something is troubling you. Please, share the load." I said being completely serious I think for the first time in a long time.

"It's just…Cedric is died." You say after too long of a pause.

"I know, I know." I answered letting go of you and instead leaned against a pumpkin, you mimicked my action.

"People are dying. I mean Cedric died from….he died from he-who-should-not-be –named. And he has just returned and Cedric has died. He is still weak but yet he managed to kill a healthy boy. How is it going to be when He raises to his fullest power? I mean anyone could die, Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Percy, or you and me. Any of us could die at any moment. And I can't do this; I can't just sit here and wait for someone close to me to die. And if you should die…" You said tailing off and choosing to stare at your feet instead.

"Hey, hey, I swear I will never leave you. Okay, not even death can keep us apart." I said to you and you had such a doubtful look on your face and it broke my heart.

"You can't promise me that. Don't give me your bullshit promises. I bet you Cedric never believed that he was going to die either and yet here he is dead. And I can't help feeling like something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen, I swear to god."

"What makes you think that you saying that is going to protect us? Don't you get it people are going to die; lives are going to be ruined. We both would we lucky to make it to eighteen if we even live to see our seventeenth year." You mumble kicking a lose stone. I watch the stone as it hits a pumpkin and punctures it seeing its orange blood ooze to the dirt that surrounds it.

"It's dying. If you close your eyes and really listen you can hear its whine as it watches its juice hit the floor all the time not being able to stop it. In a week it will be moldy. In two weeks it will be rotten. Do you want to know what humans look like in two weeks?" you ask in a small voice your eyes drawn to the pumpkin.

"What?" I asked just to keep you calm.

"The skin starts to rot a little at a time. And the body bloats and all the stomach contents come out in both poop and puke. Hister Bettles, Blowflies, wasps, and other insects start to slowly start to digest the body and laying eggs. That happens after only ten days, ten short and awful days."

"When did you learn all of this?" I asked concerned.

"Collen died, remember him? Well…you knew that he was the only close friend I ever had, well…except for you of course. After he died I spent days and days researching everything about the body and wondering why he had to die and how is he looking. He committed suicide, remember, life just got too much for him. I'm starting to feel that way, Fred. I don't want to see anybody dying, Fred. I don't want to even think about the chance of you dying or me."

"I swear to god, I won't let you die, you hear me. I will protect you with my life if I had to. Don't even think about the chance of you dying." I said as I hugged you, breathing in your scent.

"But I could die Fred, and you could die. Everyone could die. Hell, Harry might die, and if he doesn't make it what will happen to the rest of us? If the chosen one cant even defeat Voldemolt than do the rest of us even stand a chance?" You yell out not even caring if you wake up Hagrid or not.

"Calm down, just calm down. I swear to you that I will never let anything happen to you. Okay? I am here for you."

"Don't ever leave me." You ordered hugging me tight not even caring about if anyone would see us or not. But then everyone at this school seems to be in little groups hugging and making empty promises that everyone knows they can not keep. So of course it wouldn't seem odd for us to be here alone isolated from even my little brother and his friends.

"I never will." I whispered to you and I felt you relax but not completely. I felt tears threatening to escape but then I don't believe there was a dry-eye in the school that night.

It only happened one week before your incident. School was ending in what two more weeks. Everyone in school is sad, no one is laughing. Lovers are holding on to each other tightly, siblings were always side by side. And it became rare to see Harry who looked as lost as you did. And I hated both of you for being so damn weak. Its war, people die in wars why were you so broken up over a single death?

Then you told me…you son of a bitch told me something that no one should ever say. I mean it was just so wrong in every way.

"I love you." You shouted out to me one day in the great hall in front of people. Why, why did you have to say it in front of everybody? Fuck, in front of the headmaster. Every one looked so shocked that they didn't know what to say or do. Ron looked about ready to crock. Let there you stood looking so young, so vulnerable at the moment that even I froze on the spot. Hermonie looked horrified which made you feel insecure and Harry…Harry looked at you like he just saw Cedric, frightened and shocked. You closed your eyes as you waited for me to make a move and when I didn't you shook your head and fled from the great hall. The only thing I could do was sit down at our table and tried to hide my own embarrassment, which made me feel guilty for how can I ever be embarrassed of you. But why, why did you do what you did? You could have told me in private. I looked at the other people in the great hall wondering why nobody thought you were just kidding; then again even I knew you were not kidding. I felt such disgust toward you that I wish that you were died at that moment.

One moment I was sitting at our-my table and the next I was throwing you against the wall getting ready to punch you. I don't really know why but I was just so mad at you. God I wish I never nagged you so much in the great hall about who you love. But I guess that is too late now. I don't even get a punch in before Harry grabbed my arms and forced me to let you go and you were running toward the dorm-toward your bed. I started to race after you when Harry grabbed me and threw me into the couch.

"Stop it Fred." He simply ordered and I looked up at his mad face and I couldn't believe that he was talking your side. Then I saw something cross across his eyes and I realized that he did not care about who you loved and that sickened me.

"Leave me alone, I can't believe he fucking said that." I cried but even as I said it I felt the anger leave and guilt consume me. How could I be that mean to you, you were only trying to find happiness in a world where that is vanishing. I hung my head in shame but then I looked at Ron and I saw the same guilty feeling in his eyes too and I realized that he hated you too. We hated you but yet loved you, loved you so much. But you didn't know the mistake that you made. How can I protect you now that the whole school is disgusted by you? How can I protect you now that you cursed yourself into hell? And Ron looked so shocked, so broken. Hermonie hasn't even said anything or showed any sign of emotion which I once thought was impossible. Hermonie was always emotional over everything. And Ginny, she looked pissed, oh god did she looked pissed. But I knew that she will calm down and when she does she will stand by your side for whatever should happen.

I went to the bed that night with a heavy heart my guilt and worry consumes me as I think about what bullies could do to you or what Draco might do. Halfway in the night I woke up to see Harry sitting on your bed. I watched as he comforted you and tried to make you believe that everything is going to be okay.

"Remember, I was once the most hated boy in the school for almost two years. Its tough but they will get over it." Harry said smiling at you nicely.

"It's all over, everyone hates me. What am I going to do with myself?" I heard you ask him in such a tiny crackly voice that makes me certain that you have once again been crying.

"Hey, hang in there. If I can be here and not kill myself than you can make it too." Harry said with no smile on his face.

"You can't die, you are the chosen one. You are the only one who can stop Voldemolt. But who am I? I'm not the least amount important. And the school all looked so shocked. And Dumbledore was there. What if he calls my mother? She probably would murder me."

"For the first thing you are my friend therefore you are important. Secondly, life goes on. Third of all don't worry nothing will happen to you, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

They talked a little bit longer before Harry went to bed and you just stood there staring at the ceiling as if it could save you from the nightmare you created for yourself. But I realize how little I cared about if you love me or not. It doesn't change our relationship. And we only have two more weeks left so we will both be okay.

I hate being wrong, and I hate not being able to change the situation. It started after breakfast; we were walking around the grounds trying to find something interested to do. You wanted to stay away from the big crowds of people timid about what they think of you now so instead we decide to sit next to the lake where barely anyone was. We were both quiet enjoying the solitude of the lake. I wanted to talk to you to tell you that it is no big deal, to tell you that I didn't care about your feelings because it doesn't change anything. But I couldn't say anything, I was too afraid to open my mouth and say something that I might regret. I think that you felt the same way so instead we stayed quiet looking out into the critical blue lake. I wondered if you longed to leave, escape to the Burrow. But I would never know. We heard some snickers from behind us and you turn your head ever so hesitantly.

It was some seventh years from Slytherin no less. They were big men, big powerful weight trainer type men. I stood up a little shakily and pulled you to your feet all the while keeping my eyes on those Slytherin men. I held your arm tensely not sure what to do next. The thing I thought about was protecting you. I threw you behind me in a brave act and started to back up making sure that you are far away from those assholes. But I was so focused on those three men that I didn't notice the other thirty syltherins that was appearing around us. Still I tried to leave with you deciding just to go back to the castle, back to the Gryffindor common room where you would be safe. No one from Gryffindor would hurt one of their own right?

Just when I thought we were home free I heard you scream and my blood ran cold as I saw a huge Slytherin drag you to him by your hair and I saw red. I run toward the person who held you at top screen and started to muggle fight with him, punching him and kicking him.

"Run." I screamed to you and for a moment you seem to hesitate until I pleaded with you just to go. You gave me a frightened look before you started to run but you didn't even made it ten steps before another one knocked you down. I heard you scream out again as he kicked you hard in your stomach and you curled up into yourself holding your stomach as if it was bleeding. He just snickered at your pain as he kicked you again hard in the face.

"Help, please somebody help." I scream loudly hoping to draw anybody's attention but no one was close enough to hear. I close my eyes and I heard you scream out again fighting against the bastard who held me still. Made me watch as they kick and punch you over and over again. I started to wail as the guy's foot met with your rib in a painful crack.

"God dammit, somebody fucking help us." I scream even louder praying to a deaf god that somebody would find us.

"Oh, did we interrupt the lovers?" Somebody asked and I held my breath as the person stood on the side of you and smile with a disgusting leer.

"I think they wanted to fuck." Another one said and I screamed when one of them kissed you harshly. You squirmed and weakly fought back but he overpowered you. He continued to kiss you as another person started to pull down your pants. By that point I think that we both were crying but that wouldn't change anything. With one last loud scream that I could muster I watched as the guy who had kissed you pushed you on your stomach and I heard him unzip in muggle pants. I watched in horror not wanting to believe my eyes when he positioned himself behind you and you went crazy, screaming and cursing and trying and failing to turn yourself around and just before he pushes into you somebody pushes him off you. You cry in both fear and relief as you curl into yourself and I looked up to see Ron with a poisonous look on his face and behind him was Harry who was also looking at the Slytherins with a deadly look. Ginny was there too looking shocked, and all I could think about was Ginny shouldn't be here. I haven't realized that Ron was talking until those bastards started to talk back.

"What, you think we are afraid of a fourth year."

"I told you to get away from them."

"Or you will do what?"

"I will get Dumbledore." Ron said with a smug look upon his face.

"This isn't over." The guy who nearly raped you disappeared. The guy that was holding me also let me go and I immediately crawled over to you. Ron did too. I pulled up your pants and together we helped take you to the Infirmary. The nurse looked you over and made you stay overnight to mend to your broken rib. All the other injuries were not too bad…

We told Dumbledore the next day, you didn't want to but Harry talked you into it. Dumbledore and you spent a long time talking to him in private and when you finally came out you were crying but you also smiled slightly at us. We didn't get any more troubles from anyone for a long time. Of course we all knew it was all only a matter a time…

End flashback

But tonight when I was twirling around Alicia you…god I should have known that something was up. I didn't see any of the Slytherins all day, but I never thought that they were in Hogsmeade. Damn…why didn't I follow you? Still you went and I stayed and I will never forgive myself for that. It worried me and still worries me how they caught you? Did you run into them as you were just walking around? I didn't even know all I worried about was getting some from Alicia. I remember ripping off Alicia's dress and she screamed in protest, they ripped your clothes off too while somebody held a knife to your neck. I threw her in bed and she giggled when she landed. They pushed you onto the dusty floor of the Weeping Willows and you must have screamed. I kissed her warmly our tongues danced in content; one of them crushed his lips against you and slapped you hard when you refused to open your mouth. I kissed her neck and she moaned in pleasure, they bit your neck until you screamed. I kissed her collarbone and she pushed my head down panting, you whimpered as you tried to push him off of you but he was too strong. She rolled atop of me squeezing our hips together, you tried to twist from under him but others kept you still. She moaned as our love-making begun, you cried when the first one took you merciless. After I was done Alicia snuggled next to me, after they all were done they bashed your head with a statue. Alicia stayed with me all night; they left you there, left you there to die.

The next morning I woke up alone Alicia must have ran back to the girl's dorm. I rose to my feet feeling so happy. I pulled my clothes on and ran back to our dorm excepting to wake you up but as I got close I realized that you were not there. I turn to look in the showers but you weren't there either. I looked in my bed but you weren't there either. Panic started to overtake me as I ran back to the common room and looked around screaming your name.

"Why are you bloody-hell screaming for?" Ron asked me from the doorway Harry right behind him.

"Have you seen him?" I asked him and at first Ron looked confused but then I watched as something clicked and he pushed Harry back and ran back to his bed. He ran back seconds later.

"He's not there." He mumbled and I find the fear raising.

"Oh my god." Harry whispered as he ran passed me and out of the portrait, Ron and I followed suit ignoring the portrait's sounds of pain. We followed Harry to Dumbledore's office as he quickly banged on the door after realizing that he didn't know the password. After a full hour of banging on the door finally Dumbledore opened the door looking mad.

"It is four o'clock in the morning. Is there a reason why you three are not in your dorms?" He asked us a little rudely.

"George is missing." Ron screamed suddenly and we watched as Dumbledore looked terrified. We have never seen that before.

"Are you sure?" He asked making his way into his office while we follow suit.

"He didn't make it home last night." I quietly said in grief.

"Where did he go?" Dumbledore asked us honestly.

"Hogsmeade." I whispered again. Dumbledore got a funny look upon his face as he wrote five scrolls and tied it to five different owls. The five owls took off their beautiful feathers disappearing into the night.

"Go back to sleep." Was all he said to us.

It was not until three weeks later that somebody found you, it was Remus and Sirius. When we got to the hospital they told us it would be a miracle if you pulled though. But goddamn it you better. You fucking better pull out of this or I swear to god…if you pull though I swear I will never leave your side. It will be you and me forever, for after all we are twins and one can not be whole when half is gone. The truth is I love you, I love you, you fucking brat.

I heard a door open and I turn around to see Harry who was standing there with a bunch of roses.

"Hey, I brought these for him." He whispered to me and I smile at him before looking back at my brother. I watched as Harry put his flowers on another table with fifty roses on it. He looked at the pile of roses for a minute before he turned back to me. He looked so exhausted, so weak, too weak.

"He must pull though." Harry said and I turn to him feeling too exhausted to even keep my head up right now.

"We both failed." I whispered to him and he nodded his head and sat down beside you holding your other hand.

* * *

Cool, finished. I had this idea and it kind of clicked, so there you go. In case you didn't know this takes place at the end of the fourth book. I was thinking of making this into a story but what do you think? Do you want to see more? Oh well, review either bad or good. Oh and this is my first HP fanfiction so I am kind of nervous about how well I captured the characters. Did everyone figure out the four couples in this story, excluding Fred/Alicia. Tell me you think the couples are . Thank you for reading the story! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Tornado Begins

This is promptly three years and eight months after the first chapter so this chapter is after Voldemolt was destroyed so of course I changed Fred's fate because he is still alive. So there, but as it is said in the Butterfly Effect every change has an effect. I don't really know exactly when the final fight was held at so I may be off a little but I was one of those unlucky person who brought the book but decided to wait until the morning to read the book and my friend texted me at three in the morning and told me everything that happened, I was so upset. So now I refuse to read the book just because I don't want to read everyone's death, most of them were my favorites. KillerJack I now I said I will update this weekend or next weekend but I happened to have three free days and this chapter just wrote itself. Thanks for reviewing. More horror awaits in later chapters I'm sad to admit!

* * *

I walk into your hospital room with new flowers feeling a little nervous. I havent been here in a while, life just got too crazy. Where do I start? It has been a long time now, way too long.since I had time to just watch you sleep. Okay I guess it had just been four days but to me four days even sound so long. I guess it is only fair to tell you that Harry defeated Voldemolt, only two weeks ago. I was ready to go and help them but Harry nearly shook his head and told me to stay, he said that I was too distracted and I would have gotten myself killed. So while the rest of the family went away to battle I was here with you instead of being where I was really needed. I felt awful just staying here, I felt so helpless. The worst thing was I kept crying the whole time because the thought of losing someone who I grew attached to was too scary. It seems stupid that they made me stay because they said I was distracted even though they were all distracted too. Who can blame us with you still laying here machines pumping you full of medication and food, and the breathing tube still creep me out, how can such a tiny tube keep someone alive? I know that you probably can't feel the tube but it looks so painful. So much happened in the three years and eight months that you have been here, I don't even know where to start. Ginny and Harry are getting married, which of course should make me happy but then I imagined our innocent sister and Harry having sex and it makes me feel disgusted. Ron is still Ron but he finally built up some courage and asked Hermonie out and she agreed. They are too getting married. The two couples are having a double wedding, its going to be huge. Charlie and Fluer are having a baby while babies, twins, a boy and a girl, they just found out four months ago. Bill has been here and there, helping mom out as much as possible. George, I have to tell you every since you been in here mom has been a complete wreck and it is only getting worse every day you stay in here.

It is funny that Harry made me stay home from the fight because, and you will probably hate me for saying this, I was going to commit suicide there. I was going to purposely make sure that I was killed. Yes I know that is pathetic but the truth is I don't want to live when you…mom wants to take you off life support. She told the whole family the day before the big battle and I was horrified. And you know what the worst thing is? They all fucking agreed. The whole family agreed with her, Ginny and Ron even agreed with her. But I want you to know that I will never let them get near you because I know that you will wake up again, I can feel it in my soul. Anyways I am your twin and it should be my responsibility to decide when to give up on you or not. But god, you have to pull though because I have something I need to tell you and I know you will die when you hear it, so just hang on please. I never asked you to promise me anything but just promise me that you will survive. How could a twin survive when the other one is dead? I know I keep asking you questions that you will never answer, at least not in this state. Ginny kept asking everybody why you were so stupid. It was like she was blaming you for those assholes' actions. How could a victim be the villain? It is impossible, and mom wants to destroy you, murder you with one click of a button. She wants you to die so we can all get on with our lives but how can she think that your death would change our despair, our depression? Sure Ron and Ginny are getting married but they both look so lost, so broken, all of the time. Sometimes I would walk past Ron's room to see him just sitting up eyes dazed and unfocused, you know how much he misses you? Even though we used to terrorize him, he still feels the pain. And Ginny, hell she is scaring not only me but Harry as well. Three months earlier I walked into the bathroom and found her there a razor in hand, she was going to hurt herself, but not kill herself. We stared at each other before I quickly left, I don't know why I just left maybe it was because I couldn't believe how selfish she was being. Didn't she think that I wanted to hurt myself, didn't she think that I would love a way to get rid of my dark emotions, but I couldn't. I had to stay strong; I had to stay strong for both of us. Or maybe it was because I knew the pain she was feeling and I couldn't blame her for waiting to take away the pain she was feeling. Oh and I guess it is only fair to tell you that Percy that prick didn't even once show up at the hospital, not once.

So anyway about the Voldemolt thing…Sirius died about two years and some time ago, he died protecting Harry. Then Dumbledore died last year and in case you are wondering Snape killed him. And then this year Remus and Tonks died, Moody, and Harry once but he came back. Remember when we used to say that Snape was pure evil, he really wasn't. He really was on our side the whole time and now he is also dead. Bill…Bill nearly died but he will live, he is getting out of the hospital tomorrow. And two days after that is the day they are planning on removing your tubes. So tell me dear brother, are you ready to die? Not that it matters because in three days you will die regardless if you are ready or not. I wonder if there is a heaven and as I look down at your pale gorgeous skin I hoped there was one because that is where you belong if you shall die. I sit down in the chair again and take out my wallet and brought out a little picture. It is a picture of my-our kitten. After three weeks of you being in your coma I found this pathetic kitten sitting outside the burrow, it looked so sick that it was pathetic. But it reminded me of you and so I brought it inside and washed her up and brought her into the Veterinarian office, she may have looked pathetic and sick but that kitten was healthy. So I guess I wanted you to know that we have a kitten now and you would have loved her-you will love her. I hope you get a chance to love her…you have three days, three long torturous days to wake up or at least start breathing by yourself. So get your fucking act together and open those gorgeous eyes.

Feeling so overwhelmed I threw the new bouquet of wild flowers on the table the nurses nickname "flowerily grave" and watched as it bounced on top of the forty-nine other bouquets of flowers already there. It seems like every fiftieth bouquet they clean the table off. Do you know that I brought you exactly thirteen thousand bouquets of wild flowers, it nearly cost me twenty-six thousand muggle money but you know what you were worth every penny, every fucking last penny. A door opens and I quickly wipe the tears off my face and put a smile on my face and turned to look at mom.

"Come on dear; let's go get something to eat." She said to me kissing my head and looking at you eagerly as if she thought that you will wake up at the sound of her voice. Her smile soon faulted and her eyes dulled back into depression once again when you once again refused to wake up.

"We can't give up hope; we just have to give him time." I whispered and she looked at you so sadly, so pathetically.

"We gave him three years, eight months, seven days, and eleven hours. How much more time should we give him? The doctors said that the chance of him waking up is next to nothing. We gave him plenty of time Fred, we gave him enough time. If he was going to wake up he would have done it long before now. The best thing for us to do-the most humane thing to do- is let him die. I know you do not understand dear, but he wouldn't want to be kept alive like this."

"Stop it, just shut up. He wouldn't want us to give up on him, we all know how stubborn he can be and he has apparently not going to give up so we can't either."

"I am sorry but on Thursday Doctor Woods is going to pull George's plug."

"Why, why mother? I can't…please I need him. How can I live if he's gone?"

"At first you will feel like that, hell I think all of us will but we will get though it as a family, that is what family is for. We will help each other though it and like he would have hoped we will get on with our lives. You know that is what he would like to happen; he would have hated it if you or any of us committed suicide because of him. So I guess you just have to stay alive and live a long full life for the both of you."

"You make it sound so fucking easy. You don't understand mom, he is my twin, he was the person who I spent almost every minute around and how dare you try to separate us. I'm sorry but if that goddamn doctor even touch a hair of George's, if they kill him I will kill myself."

"You will cause your family so much grief."

"You are causing me grief already."

"He would be disappointed in you."

"I don't care; I don't want to live without him. I can't; I couldn't face the world alone."

"I'm still asking the doctor to pull the plug." Our mother said causing me to turn in her in shock. Tears were running down her freckled face. I could feel my own tears racing down my face. I wanted to prevent them, I couldn't let anyone see me cry except for you and you will surely die, mom just confirmed it.

"Then you are condemning us both." I whispered in reply looking at your white face again.

"Bill will be home around dinner time tomorrow and Charlie and Fluer will be here tomorrow as well. I want the whole family to be here when they pull the plug. Ginny and Harry should be here on Thursday morning. Ron and Hemonie are still back at the Burrow but they will get here on Wednesday. "

"What about Percy? Does he want to watch his younger brother die?" I shot out trying to sound rude but instead it just sounded hurt.

"Yes, even he will be there. But he wont come until the minute before they pull the plug and he wants to leave just afterwards but he did sound frightened and sad that I don't believe that he will really leave right afterwards. But then we can never really know. I want you to wear your best clothes on Thursday, okay. And on Sunday morning we will be going to Church."

"Church mom, we are atheists." I said the dread drowning me.

"Just this one time, please. And then the funeral will be on Sunday night."

"You have already planned his funeral mom?" I asked her honestly shocked.

"Yes, I planned it last year. I thought he was going to die by now and we will lose the spot if he doesn't die before Sunday."

"Oh my god. You are going to kill him just because his grave spot is only available for another six days."

"We have run out of money Fred, we have almost zero dollars left in our account because we spent it on all of George's medicine, supplies, and room."

"I can't believe you; you are giving up just because your finances are tight. Mom, did you realize that I quite school because of him? Do you understand that I have been working in a muggle fast-food restaurant just to keep food and board? And what do you mean you are spending money on George because last time I checked I was paying for all his medical needs. And when did you let time give up your hope? When your sister was very sick you spent ten years taking care of her, so what is really going on?" Mom did nothing but threw a book at me and I looked at her questionably and she just pointed to the book. It was George's journal. Shakily I opened the book and read the first page.

_It has been an interesting year so far. Snape has been bitchier than ever and the new defense against the dark art teacher is a little off. Fred and I tricked some first years into trying some of our special jellybeans and they were crapping their pants the whole day. As usual Ron is being his stupid self, jealous of Harry because he was chosen from the goblet of fire. Oh well, listen I hear someone coming, so I going to go. Bye._

There was no signed date on the page but I still read it over and over again remembering our psychologist who forced us to write in our journals. I can't believe you just started to write in the journal that year when we had the journals for about five years. I looked up at mom confused until she told me to change the page. Hesitantly I turned the page thinking it was filled with tricks that we planned together but the second I read it I stopped smiling and from the millisecond that I read it.

_I feel sick man. I mean really really sick. Something has to be wrong with me; a normal person wouldn't feel like this. I had a dream just now a dream that was a nightmare and the best dream at the same time_. _In_ _the dream I…we were together, having sex and man I got so hard that it almost turned into a wet dream. The we I am talking about is of course is…can I trust you journal? I guess I can I mean I am the only person who can see this so of course I can trust you. I love somebody very close and dear to me. I love somebody who is the sexiest and cutest person I have ever met. Oh how I wish that I only had the courage to tell the person how long for that person. And how I wish I can tell that person how complete I feel when I am just around them or how their smile lights up the darkest nights. It has always been hard for me, night time. The darkness feels just so invading so public and sometimes I crave for light but I never get any except for the person. They were the joy when I had none; they are my jokes when I don't feel humorless. And if I only was not such a coward I would ask them out because I know they wouldn't reject me and even if they did they would still always be there for me. I will tell you now, the person I love is Fred Weasley. I will love him forever._

I gasped a little before looking at mom who was impatiently waiting for me to finish. With shaky hands I dropped the journal and quickly rose to my feet.

"Is this why George is going to die?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said but she wouldn't look at me and I felt dizzy and horrified that mom found out and I knew the real reason why mom wants to pull the plug, and I feel terrible because George always made me promise that mom would never find out about his lust for me and now that she now she doesn't want to keep him alive anymore?

"Just show up on Thursday." She pleaded with me before she stood up and left our lunch date forgotten. And all I can do was stare at your face, the journal still on the floor.

It is a cold day today, this Thursday, and two hours before your final flight. I was supposed to be at the hospital already but first I had to get something. It took me eight hours to get what I needed not that I care and it wasn't like I wanted to get to the hospital soon, for that is your crime scene will be held at and what is worse is that your murderers will never be punished. But still I found myself walking into your hospital room our family, Harry, and Hermonie looked at me in pity as I walked past them and to you. I quickly put the new bouquet of wild flowers, which has exactly fifty flowers in it. As I said the nurses clean up the table every fiftieth bouquet and I wanted you to go with the room complete, fifty flowers as well. It is funny because someone also brought a bouquet of roses with fifty roses in it and I looked at Harry's face which looked so haunted, so full of pain but he nodded to me and I nodded back. I quickly pulled the Gyffinger scarf from the bag I brought with me and laid it beside you. I brushed the hair from your eyes and kissed your forehead a final goodbye. You looked gorgeous at the moment that I nearly broke down. I held your hand tightly as the doctor came into the room and I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see your death. I felt something twitch in my hand and I opened my eyes lightly to see your hand twitching.

"Stop it." I scream to the doctor as the hand twitched again.

"Please stop it, his hand is moving. Look his hand is moving." I scream pointing to your hand but no one even paid attention to me.

"God damn it. Don't do this; I think he is waking up." I scream again racing to the doctor but someone held me back and I looked up to see Percy holding me a weird expression on his face.

"His hand moved, please don't do this." I said again, this time starting to cry as the doctor started toward the button. I closed my eyes biting my lip so hard that it bled. I once again tried to get away from Percy's grip but his hold was too strong, when did he become so strong? I felt Percy tense suddenly and then I was suddenly falling to the ground. I opened my eyes and sat up and looked at Percy who suddenly has the doctor in a painful headlock.

"Percy, what are you doing? Let go of the doctor?" Dad said sternly.

"His hand moved." Percy whispered and mom gasped and turned to you and once again your fingers twitched and mom sobbed in happiness, even the doctor was surprised pushing Weasleys left and right out of his way he headed toward your bed a small smile on his face. Percy kneeled down beside your bed his face wet with tears of relief. Ron has a look of disbelief in his eyes. Letting out a little uneasy cry I shakily stand to my feet and suddenly I found myself beside your bed and then I saw your eyes start to open. Pushing Percy gently out of my way I grabbed your hand and waited. Your gorgeous eyes opened and the tears started running again and I whispered "Welcome back stranger." And you tried to smile even though you had a tube in your mouth. I rubbed your hand gently you look so tired, still so weak. But you were awake, and you are trying to smile so what more could I ask for? Didn't I tell you that you are the best thing that happened to me; didn't I ever tell you how I will give up everything just to be with you again? Didn't I ever tell you how much I ne….

"George." Ginny said walking up to the bed Harry in tow. Before she could even think about it she hugged him crying. I smiled again still holding your warmish hand and silently thanking the heavens that you have came back. And I swear that whatever happens I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again. I smiled at you again before taking your skinny smooth hand. We will be okay now, we are two strong men and no one will ever separate us again.

* * *

Is the ending a little sappy? Who cares! Review, review, review, review, review, and review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

For Better or For Worse

Warnings: For this chapter just shocked relatives and a horrified mother. Oh and a slight kiss scene that is all.

* * *

You looked dazed, confused, and hurt but you tightened your hand so tightly against mine that I thought my hand would be crushed. How long as I longed for this moment, how long have I stayed awake each night worrying about you? And now here you are alive and all I think about was how lucky we are to have you back. I looked around at my family members. Ron kissed Hermonie happily on her cheek as Hermonie wrapped her arms around him. Harry looked relieved and Ginny was glowing with joy. Charlie had tears in his eyes, the fist time I ever saw him cry and looked like he was going to come up to you but chickened out. Bill stood in the doorway a small smile on his face. Mom had an unreadable expression on her face and dad looked almost…sad? Percy…where did that dick go? I went to stand up but weak hands tightened around mine holding me still and I gave up and sat back down looking at your tiny wrists. I saw you slowly looking around like a new born would do and I saw how confused you were looking. You looked at me with an overwhelmed expression and I felt my body freeze. Something was wrong. You kept trying to move your mouth but the tube stopped you. So I quickly mumbled a magic spell and a pad and a pen magically appeared. Giving the pad to you I watched as you shakily started to write something but you seemed to be getting mad when you couldn't remember how to write, after a half an hour you finally pushed the pad weakly to me and I picked up the pad hesitancy.

"_Why am I here?_" It said.

"You don't remember?" I whispered to him making all the family now turn to you at my words. You quickly looked around at the family before tears started to form in your eyes and shook his head. I frown looking at your face so identical to mine except…except for the long cut down your cheek and a deep cut on the top of your lips that will never go away. You started to say something before you remembered you can't speak and looking frustrated pointed to the pad again. I threw the pad back to you again feeling a blackhole building in my stomach.

"_Why does everyone look so much older?" _The note asked.

"You have been here for a while now. Been here a long time now" I said to you brushing some lose strands of hair out of your eyes. You looked so tired that I was afraid that if I let you go back to sleep you might never wake up again. Your eyes seem to have drawn to someone and I looked as Ron kissed Hermonie on her head again Hermonie still has her hands wrapped around him.

"_Ronnie finally became a man, I guess." _You write on the notepad making me laugh. I kissed the top of your head taking in the smell of hospital shampoo. I kiss you one more time on the cheek near the side of your mouth. I smile lightly at you and you mimic me. The doctor came back into the room once again and came up to you.

"_Where is Percy?"_ You asked but before I even opened my mouth the doctor decided it was his time to shine. "Are you ready to get the tube removed?" He asked in a nice voice and you nodded your head delicately.

"Okay then, at three take in a deep breath. One, two, three." The doctor said and you took in a large breath like he asked and he pulled the tube slowly out. You still ended up coughing though, a deep wet one too and I patted your back gently. You turned once again to me and then you suddenly closed your eyes and I wished you good dreams even though I doubt that would be even possible. Happily to note that you are still alive I quickly stood up and made my way to the door. I had a Weasley to hunt down and I was out for blood. The problem was how do you find someone who doesn't want to be found?

For a full hour I searched in and around the hospital before I finally found him sitting in an alleyway his head on his knees. He was jerking slightly in a mock of a cry, and then suddenly his head was up and crashing into the dirty wall behind him. I gasped at him before running over and sliding down beside him. I saw the blood that dripped down his face and he didn't even seem to care.

"Hey are you okay? Because if you would have given yourself and concussion I would have to carry you back to the hospital bridal style." I said gently feeling his head for signs of bumps. I was relieved when I found none.

"I hate myself." Percy said in a harsh-low voice that made me feel afraid.

"Don't say that." I said to him sitting on my hind legs and looking him straight in his face.

"I am the most selfish and arrogant person in the world." Percy said close to tears.

"Stop saying that." I ordered.

"I didn't even go to the hospital until today and I didn't want to even come today. I just came because my boss told me to come; he said that I should be there when George dies."

I stopped trying to comfort him as I felt overwhelming rage. "What do you mean that you didn't want to show up today? You mean you didn't want to be there when George dies?"

"I didn't want to see him, okay, I didn't want to see him just lying there and doing nothing. You know how demented that is. I wanted to visit him so many times in the last three and an half odd years but I just couldn't. I couldn't see George just lying there, George never stops moving, he is always doing something. And then one day dad saw me at work and pulled me close to him and told me that Molly was taking him off life-support and I was so pissed. And he was so depressed and for the whole day everywhere he went the ceiling will turn into rain clouds. And at first I thought he was tricking me into seeing him but he looked so serious and I just lost it. I think I even broke a couple of things at the office but I didn't care, the only thing I could think about was how my little brother is going to die and I couldn't deal with it.

"You and I both." I whispered and you looked at me in a weird expression.

"And then I saw him today and he opened his eyes and I nearly collapsed. I have never been happier to see him and the family before."

"I am happy too…I'm just afraid of how different he will be now, I mean how could someone go though something like that and stay the same?" I asked as I looked down at my shoes which were worn down, it was the only shoes I had for about two years now.

"Have they caught the bastards who done that to him?" His voice was so cold that I flinched.

"No." I said clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"It happened at Hogwarts didn't it?" He asked me looking down at his own feet as well.

"No, it happened at Hogsmeade." I said.

"Oh…wh…"

"It was someone from Hogwarts?" I said answering his question before he can ask.

"How can you be sure, I mean a lot of crazy stuff had happened during that time period, and you weren't there. It could have been anyone."

"The Sytherlins had it out for us, okay. I know it was a group of them.

"Why, why would they do something like this?" He asked me pushing my face up and looked me square in my eyes.

"Don't make me tell you, Mom knows and that is why she wanted to unplug him. She hates him I don't want you to hate him too."

"He is my brother, how can I hate him?"

"He is her son and she can't look at him without being disgusted." I cried out falling to my knees.

"Please, tell me so I can understand why this happened to George." Percy said kneeling down in front of me.

"You know what incest is Percy?" A voice said and both Percy and I jerked our heads to Mom who spoke. Behind her was the whole family plus Fleur, Harry, and Hermonie. Ginny, Harry, Hermonie, and Ron looked at mom horrified. Of course they know about George's love for me, hell everyone from Hogwarts knew, and they looked like they wanted to shut her up.

"What does that have to do about anything?" He asked turning to look at me in question. I mumbled a low 'no' and closed my eyes trying to fight back the tears as I wanted for Percy's scream of disgust.

"It appeared that George had a certain crush on someone that he shouldn't have and it got him in trouble." She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Who mom, not someone from the family right?" He asked and mom just nodded her head.

"What, are you telling me that George had a crush on a family member? You was it Ginny, our cousin Betty, who?" Percy said pushing back a look of disgust by smiling. Mom just pointed at me and Percy's eyebrow lifted so high that I thought it will permanently stay that way. Percy didn't speak, didn't move, all he did was just stand there his face pale and mouth wide open. After about ten minutes he finally spoke looking at me.

"But…but you don't love him right?" He asked his face turning green as if he just ate five month old steak. Everyone turned to me and I closed my eyes again, do I tell them or do I not?

"I can't answer that right now." I decided to say, because honestly I can't say I don't love him because I do, but until I tell George I don't want to say I love him to my family and friends at this moment.

"Oh you sick bastards. Are you serious? Can this family be even more disappointing? Now I gave to deal with two brothers who love each other, who are going to or are having sex together?" He asked completely screaming.

"Please." I whispered to him reaching out to him but he looked at my hand as if I just murdered someone.

"Getaway from me you freak. All you guys are freaks, I can't believe it and I was actually felt like coming home. I hate you all." Percy said before leaving.

"Oh my god." Charlie said shaking his head in denial, "No, it can't be real." I started to bawl.

"It is just so wrong." Bill said making me turn to him.

"I'm sorry, I need some time alone." Bill said suddenly turning and walking away from the family. Charlie too left with Fleur.

"Are you happy now mom, are you fucking satisfied?" I screamed at her before standing up.

"Where you are going?" Ron asked me looking at mom like she had some type of deadly disease.

"I am going to see George." I said pushing though the remaining people and running all the way back to the only really person I need right now. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie right behind me.

It had been six months since then. When someone is in a coma for a long period of time they seem to have to learn a bunch of stuff all over again, like for instance talking, walking, eating, and memories. It has been a very slow process for you to do everything you used to do before the incident. The speech thing you picked up in about two months. At first you remembered some words and it seems like every day you remembered more and more words. Now you can talk someone to death or at least suicide. The walking you still isn't that good at, you are standing and taking small steps but is very wobbly mimicking a toddler learning to walk for the first time. Your memories were very different though. At first you remembered only three things: what happened to you, who you loved me, and that you were a wizard. Then by the end of the week you remembered Harry, Hermonie, and Ron. By the end of the second week you remembered your family members even though everyone minus Ron and me had showed up since mom blew your secret. You started to remember more and more, more bad memories than good memories. Even now you still don't remember everything. The worst thing you can't seem to remember who the people are who attacked you. You remembered the crime itself but it was like your mind blocked the images of the people and the names from you. And I wondered about how your nightmares must be like, black figures most likely.

You are having nightmares at least once everyday at some days you can have up to six nightmares. And you are always looking exhausted and frightened. You became dependent on me to be near you at all times and I happily companied. I haven't told you yet that I love you in the same way you love. But as soon as we go home I swear to you I will declare my love for you. The doctors are releasing you today and I have never been happier.

I told you I loved you two weeks after you came home. I remember it so clearly. You were on my bed petting Lucky (the kitten-cat now) having just woken up from yet another nightmare. You were shaking badly but were trying to calm yourself down as much as possible.

"I ca…can…cant do th…this an…anymore." You whispered picking Lucky up and holding her to your chest. You started to cry again your frustration and exhaustion driving you completely nuts.

"You can do this, George. I know you can." I whispered kissing the top of your sweaty head.

"I cant, I give up." You cried again dropping Lucky who immediately jumped off of the bed and ran toward the living room in seconds.

"You can't give up. You are too strong to give up." I said putting my arms around you and rocking gently.

"I ca…can't even rem…remember who…who would do this to me?"

"I don't know, I don't know." I said honestly hugging you tighter.

"They told me it was wrong that…that I loved you. They told me that they will show me what I deserve. It was my fault that it happened, I caused myself…caused myself so much pain. I'm sorry Fred; do you hate me for ruining your popularity? Do you hate me for telling you I loved you?"

"What makes you think that I hate you?" I asked honestly rubbing my hands across your scarred back.

"Because you don't love me." You whisper closing your eyes at my touch. For a while all I do is rub your back before I bent my head down and whispered in your ear, "I must love you then because I don't hate you."

"Liar." You cried out laughing weakly.

"I'm not a liar." I whispered back at you.

"Prove it." You tiredly asked. I don't know what you expected me to do but I did what I felt in my heart was the best thing to do. I leaned down towards you and connected our lips. I felt you stiffen slightly but as I slipped my tongue in your mouth and brushed your hair with my hands you started to relax. I didn't kiss you for long, didn't even dare to try so after three seconds I pulled away and smiled at you who looked surprised.

"I waited so long for you to do that." You said sadly fresh tears started to run down your cheeks.

"I waited a long time to do that too." I whispered back at you rubbing your back softy until you fall to sleep. Taking a yawn I laid down next to you watching as two orbs made the way to the bed. Lucky jumped on the bed and settled back in the corner of the bed happily and I smiled, everyone is back where they belonged. I kissed you one more time before I settled down beside you knowing that no matter how many friends and family we lost life was going to be good again.

Oh I hate when I am wrong…

* * *

There done with chapter 3. George is home now, and they kissed, I tried to make this kind of angst-sap but I don't know if I hit the mark, oh well. I will give you a hint of what to expect, you will see Umbridge in this story again and this time she has more power than a headmaster at Hogwarts and she will become an important person. Charlie and Bill will be back and they will be more supportive of Fred and George. Percy will show up again sometime near the end of the story which is further down in the rod and will be an important person as well. Oh and the members of the Inquisitorial Squad will show up too, and no Umbridge is not going to be another Voldemolt. She just is going to make life really hard on Fred, George, half-breeds, muggles, the Weasleys, and anyone else she doesn't really like. And there is going to be deaths in this story, promptly ten deaths, but not every death is going to be main characters. Oh and Flinch will be back as well. And Malfoy who I wished Voldemolt would have just killed in the seventh book but oh well. So hang tight. More angst to come. The rollercoaster is about to start!

Please review, if I have to go down on my knees and beg for a review I will.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prime Minister Letter

Warning for this chapter: Some light blood, mentions of torture, pregnancy: Ron and Hermonie, and Ginny and Harry.

Note: This chapter is split into two different POV, Fred and Ron. Please Review!

* * *

Fred Pov: 

"George, are you sure you are going to be okay?" I asked looking at the identical boy in front of me.

"I will be fine," He snapped back apparently insulted by my question, "I don't need you to be everywhere with me."

"Alright, but just in case I asked Ron, Hermonie, Harry, and Ginny to come over."

"What all four of them?" George asked.

"And Teddy."

"Who is Teddy?" George asked and I sighed.

"Tonks and Lupin's baby."

"They had a baby?" He asked innocently making me almost brake out in tears.

"Yeah about three months before they both were murdered. Hermonie and Ron are taking care of him."

"So is he a werewolf too?"

"I don't really know, probably at least half."

"Why are Hermonie and Ron taking care of him?"

"I don't know, I guess they wanted to."

"But…"

"Listen you can ask them that question when they get here. Right now I am already late to work and it will be a miracle if Mrs. Blings does not fire me." I said while throwing couch cushions everywhere trying to find my wallet and car keys. Since I work and live in a muggle town I needed a car because flying seems to freak them out. Of course getting my license had proved to be quite the challenge but I quickly without words summoned the ConfundusCharm and made him believe that I was one of the best drivers that they ever was. I passed of course!

After making sure that it was not there I quickly went to the kitchen and started opening up drawers two at a time. God damn it, nothing was in the drawers except for silverware, plates, bowls, and cups. I curse at loud standing up to look in any of the bedrooms.

"Are you looking for these?" George asked me holding up my wallet and keys. I smiled at him and grabbed the items from his hands. I pocketed the items and wrapped my arms around him and waited for him to start to relax, as he soon does. I smile once more at him before I quickly connect our lips together loving how whole it makes me feel. Softy I pushed him against the wall wanting to deepen the kiss but as soon as I pushed him against the wall I felt him tense and start to shiver and I quickly released him.

"I'm so…sorry." He whispered.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand you have nothing to apologize for." I said to him once again taking the now skinner boy in my arms. He shook a little as he rested his head upon my shoulder and I kiss the top of his head rubbing his back in a comforting way.

"How can you want to stay with me when I freak out every time somebody kisses me?"

"I don't care, I love you and if it takes a lifetime for you to get use to kissing me again than I can wait a whole lifetime."

"What about sex?" George asked me and I jerk slightly.

"What about it?" I ask with caution, this was a topic that I wanted to ignore as much as humanly possible.

"What if I never want to have sex again? George asked me and I felt a loss of words. Yes, I really, really want to have sex with him but every time I think about it I can't help but remember that he was raped and I feel bad for even having fantasies of us making love. I know I was brushing and I hoped that he didn't feel my little friend. Okay, I hate to admit it but every time I am near him all I want to do his throw him on the bed and show him the time of his life. Of course then…oh yeah, he asked me a question and I should probably answer him.

"I will stay with you and stay loyal to you even if you didn't want to have sex ever again." He started to sigh which quickly turned into a yawn. Once again I kiss the top of his sweaty head before lifting the light-weighted boy up in my arms and walking over to our bedroom. George looked so tired which isn't really all that surprising ever since he woke up in the hospital he only allowed himself to sleep for three hours. He said if he slept for more than three hours he will have nightmares! And if that isn't bad enough he also had a lot of other emotional problems. Like for instance he doesn't like to talk to strangers or be near strangers by himself. He also doesn't like the dark; he has to have a nightlight on during the dark and the television on just to keep calm during the night. He also has been very needy, wanting me near him not all cost. He also does not like crowds nor does he like small places and no matter where he goes he always carries both his wand and a knife. And if you start to yell or look furious at him he starts to cry and beg you not to hurt him. And he isn't eating which is really starting to alarm me. He has lost another twenty pounds in about four months now and is getting so skinny that you can feel his rib bones. I can't make him eat he wont even let me try and the only person who I know can make him eat again will not even talk to us, mom. I quickly walk into our bedroom stepping over clothes, shoes, boxes, and Lucky and laid him slowly into our bed. I rubbed his back until his breathing started to even out and after making sure that he was asleep I quickly covered him up with the blanket and kissed his cheek before grabbing my cell phone-another muggle device and called Mrs. Blings praying that she will understand and not fire me.

"Hi, Mrs. Blings, this is Fred again. Sorry I am late but I had something I had to take care of at home."

"This is Natalie, Mrs. Blings called in sick today and so I am in charge."

"Oh, well…once again I am sorry for being late I will be there in about forty minutes." I said moodily walking quickly out of the bedroom and quietly shutting the door behind me.

"Hey no problem. How is your brother doing?" She asked in a concern voice. Natalie was one of the nicest people I have ever met. When I had to go to the hospital for meetings concerning George she will always take over for me. And she always cares about everyone. The first day I met her I had a feeling we were going to be friends and just the night we were already going to movies and restaurants and clubs. She was the one that told me to get the cell phone and the home phone and the television. And when she found out I had no license she looked at me as if I was some type of a freak. I was afraid that she was going to start thinking something was fishy and find out that I was a wizard but she didn't. Instead she thought that I was just from a country that couldn't afford cars and so she took me down to the DMV and showed me what I had to do. Without her help I don't think that I could have pulled off acting like a muggle. We got so close that people who walk into the shop always think that Natalie and I are a couple but we are not. I love George and Natalie…Natalie is a lesbian.

"Not so good, he is still having a hard time dealing with everything." I said out loud.

"I'm sorry, listen I happened to find some places that can help him. At work I can show you some."

"Okay, sounds great." I said as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Okay, I will see you soon then."

I opened up the door to see Ron standing there Teddy in his arms. For one year old the little baby was already talking and starting to walk. Behind him Hermonie came in and hugged me gently her belly huge. At eighteen years old she was gorgeous and I was actually jealous of my brother for having such a beautiful wife. Ron too have matured nicely but still isn't as handsome as George or I.

"Sorry we are so late but we got lost and Ron refused to pull over and ask for help." Hermonie said sitting the diaper bag on my table and looking around.

"It wasn't my bloody fault okay." Ron said coming up to me and hugging me Teddy still in his arms. Teddy started to cry again and both Hermonie and Ron groaned.

"He hates car rides, you know." Ron said patting Teddy on the back lightly. I smiled at them before taking Teddy from his arms and held Teddy in my arms.

"Hi, Teddy. How are you?" I said and the baby just started to cry again. I smiled at my brother as he put his arms around Hermonie again and they shared a passionate kiss that made me feel jealous, I wish George and I could kiss like that.

"Where is Harry and Ginny?" I asked walking over to Ron and handing Teddy back to him.

"They will be here shortly. Ginny is throwing up once again."

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping that they weren't going where I think they are going.

"Ginny is pregnant, she found out only three days before."

"So let me get this straight. You and Hermonie are having a baby in what four months, and Ginny and Harry are having a baby in what seven-eight months."

"Yep exactly." Hermonie said holding her stomach as if in pain.

"The rascals are kicking me crazy." She said and looked at the couch with no cushions. Taking out her wand she muttered Scourgify and the cushions were back in place and the dishes were cleaned and put away in the kitchen drawers.

"When George wakes up I will clean your bedroom as well." She said smiling and tucking the wand back in her muggle pants.

"What did you mean by rascals?" I asked smiling at her devilishly; she smiled back with her own devilish smile.

"We happen to be having twins." She finished as I hugged her and then went over to Ron and gave him a deep hug as well.

"Do you know the sex of the babies?" I asked.

"Sexes," Ron said and then smiled, "a girl and a boy." I hugged him again before kissing him on his head.

"Oh look my little dorky brother is having twins."

"Oh go and get out of here." Ron said while blushing.

"Go ahead, Fred. I promise you that everything is going to be fine." Hermonie said sitting herself heavily on the couch.

"Are you sure, I mean Teddy can be quite the trouble and then George…"

"It will be fine. Just go to work already." Ron said nearly pushing me out of my own door. I tripped over a step causing both Ron and me to fall to the marble floor. We both cracked out laughing. He quickly picked himself off of the floor while brushing the dust off of me before helping me up. As soon as I was up we both started to burst out in laughter again. I am so happy that Ron, Ginny, and their spouses all stand by George and me. I don't know what I would do without them. George barely laughs anymore, hell he doesn't even smile, and he doesn't make any jokes anymore. I become more solemn as both Ron and I walked to my car. I unlocked the door and opened the door but before I got inside the car I looked once more at my house, back where George is. I don't want to leave him, I know that our friends are good people but he depends on me so much for so many reasons.

"Fred, I promise you everything is going to be okay. You got to trust me okay." Ron said looking at me in a sad sort of way.

"I know Ron, I trust you, its just this is the first time that I am leaving him since he came home from the hospital."

"I know Fred. But you do need the break. And you look so tired and so depressed." He said sadly.

"If you think that I look bad wait until you see George." I spat at him as I tried to focus my tired eyes.

"I know, god do I know." Ron said honestly and I see the dark lines under his eyes. He wants revenge for what happened to George so much that it is killing him. I know because I feel the same way.

"Okay, I gotta go." I jumped into the car and quickly started the car and I drove away from the house going forty miles and as I looked in the rearview mirror I can see Ron still standing there his shoulders slumped and his head down.

Ron Pov:

What did I except? I know that he doesn't know anything that I don't already know but I am so frustrated. I just want to know who had attacked and nearly killed my brother and so far nobody seems to know anything. Kicking an lose stone I slowly walked back inside the house where Hermonie was feeding Teddy who seems to not want the bottle.

"Do you think that it is time to start trying to give teddy real food?" I asked the frustrated woman in front of me.

"We can't even make a grown up man eat food what makes you think that we can make Teddy?" She said as the baby once again refused the bottle.

"Here let me try." I told Hermonie taking Teddy in my arms and pushing the bottle softy into his mouth. Lucky for me he seemed to finally take the bottle.

"There, there you go." I said smiling at the baby.

"He is such a handle." Hermonie stated before sitting back on the couch once again.

"Just wait until we have three children."

"I can hardly wait."

"I'm looking forward to it." I said and she smiled at me in a wide smile.

"It will be exciting, wont it? It will be another chapter in our lives." She said holding her enlarged stomach gingerly.

"Yes, and all three will go to Hogwarts and do great things in life." Ron said to his wife cradling the baby until it went to sleep.

"Shhhh." He said to Hermonie still rocking Teddy. Without moving her lips she conjured a crib in the middle of the living room. Ron gently laid Teddy in the crib and kissed him good night.

"You know this is the first time I been in their house since they moved here, it is so…muggle." Ron said looking at the computer, television, telephones, and other un-wizard devices.

"They live in a muggle based community what did you except." Hermonie said smiling seductively at Ron. Ron smiled at Hermonie and quickly wrapped his arms around his girl and brought her close kissing her deeply. She wrapped her own arms around him and shivered in pleasure. They went to deepen the kiss when they heard such a blood-turning scream that they thought someone had just been murdered.

"Shit." Ron cursed as Teddy started to cry after just being rudely woken up.

"Damn, it's George." Ron said while picking up Teddy.

"Here, I will take Teddy you go and help George." Hermonie said reaching out for Teddy. I handed the crying and fussy baby to my gorgeous wife before running toward my brothers' bedroom in record time. As soon as I open the door I was met with a lot of challenges. There were clothes everywhere and boxes all over the floor, it will take fancy footwear to reach George. Still I did the best I could have done, only falling once. I jump on the bed in a second and tried to wake my screaming, shaking, panic-driven brother up. As soon as I touched my sleeping brother George screamed even louder trying to sock and kick me away from him.

"George come on. George wake up. George…owe." I said reaching out to touch my now bleeding nose.

"George, George come on wake up." I tried again one hand covering my nose and the other on my brother's shoulders.

"Please…please don't. Don't touch me anymore…why…why are you doing this to me. Stop it; I don't know anything, just leave me alone. I won't do it, no…I will die before I do that…stop it, get off me…get the fuck off me…I'm sorry…please don't hurt me anymore…" I stopped trying to wake George up and instead listened to him while holding my breath. I could feel tears in my eyes as I pushed once more on George's shoulders. It maybe was wrong but this was the first time I heard of anything that happened and I want to hear more.

"Don't…don't do it again…where…where are you taking me. No, don't take me to that place; please I don't want to meet him. I just want to see my family. Please, if you let me go right now I promise I won't tell anyone what happened…what do you mean I cant go home…please stop it…I am not one of you…no I told you I don't want to meet him…I don't want to see him…stop it, let me go, please don't let him have me…get away from me you freak…oh my god, is that him…god, don't let him find me…SOMEBODY SAVE ME…why…why are you laughing…what do you mean I deserve it, I'm a good guy, it is you assholes you deserve to be punished…oh god don't kill me please…oh god you are going to kill me…no…then what do you want from me…oh god he is on me, GET HIM OFF OF ME, SOMEBODY PLEASE GET HIM OFF OF ME…it hurts, it really hurts, IT FUCKING HURTS….just kill me please just kill me…what…what is he talking about, what is he doing with that wand, oh my god let me go…I need to get out of here…please he is going to kill me…why don't you care…" I let go of my brother and shakily looked down at him, 'I don't want to meet him' but who was he talking about. I looked up at Hermonie who stood in the doorway with a shocked and horrified expression.

"Let go of me…please don't leave me here alone with him…Fred, Ron, Harry…please come and save me…why aren't you coming, please I need help…don't leave me here with them…I helped you out when you needed help…please come and save me…oh god…he is coming back…he is coming back and he isn't wearing any clothes…oh god stop him…please don't let him do it again…I need you guys and…did you guys desert me…am I protecting you…I'm so tired…I just want to die…"

"George wake up. George, its Hermonie. You are safe, you are here with us." Hermonie said pushing me out of her way and shaking George lightly. George still didn't wake up.

"George, George come on, it's only a dream, you are safe. Wake up!" Hermonie tried again and after getting no reply she raised one hand and gave George a hard slap on the side of his face. George immediately woke up still screaming but crawling into a corner of the bed and curling up in a ball.

"George, its okay." Hermonie said trying to go over to him.

"No, no, you can't be here." George said though sobs that stopped Hermonie dead in her tracks.

"I'm here George, so is Ron." Hermonie said gently crawling closer to George.

"No," George said in a low depressing moan, "you can't see me like this."

"It's okay George." Hermonie said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him comfortably.

"Its not okay, it will never be okay again." George cried.

"George, who has done this to you?" Hermonie suddenly asked and George immediately froze his body turning shock-white.

"I…I don't know." He whispered eyes wide.

"You were talking in your face and you said 'don't take me to him' and 'don't let him find you.' Who were you talking about?"

"Don't, stop it. I don't remember."

"You didn't sound like you didn't remember." I stated and I heard his gasp.

"Get off me." George ordered.

"Hey, calm down." Hermonie said sternly.

"Get off me, get off me now." George ordered pushing Hermonie away from him and shooting away from her causing him to fall off the bed. I quickly ran over to George and quickly got him to his feet. George immediately wrapped his arms around me as I led the shaking older boy to the living room Hermonie following slowly behind me. Once we got to the living room I immediately dropped my brother on the couch and George curled up once again still crying but trying to calm himself down. Hermonie immediately sat down beside him and rubbed his back. I stood beside them and sighed as George in some type of a quiet chant was saying, "why, why did they do that to me?" And Hermonie responding, "I don't know, I just do not know." A knock the door made all three of us turn to the door and from the corner of my eye I could see you tense up.

"It is just Ginny and Harry." I said to George who relaxed once more. I smiled at him once before walking to the crystal blue door and opening the door excepting to see my sister and my best friend but I frown as I saw the person standing in the doorway. It was mom and she was in tears.

"Can I please come in?" She asked her voice harsh from crying.

"After the way you treated George and Fred, why should I?"

"It's about Arthur." Molly said before breaking out in a cry again.

"What, what is wrong with him, please come in?" I said moving out of the way to let mom walk in. As soon as George saw mom he started to cry again and cried out "I'm so sorry," over and over again.

"George just had a nightmare." I said to mom when she gave me a confused look.

"What the matter?" Hermonie asked standing up, leaving George on the couch as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"There was a takeover at the ministry today." Molly weakly admitted.

"What, what are you talking about?" Hermonie asked walking over to her.

"The whole ministry was taken over, they killed the minister." She cried out making everybody gasp and even getting attention from George.

"Is dad died?" I asked feeling like someone had just ripped out my heart.

"No, but no one can go in or out of the ministry."

"What, how did this happen?" George asked surprising everybody. Mom immediately started to cry again and wrapped her arms around George.

"I don't know it took me a long time just to get that information." She replied kissing her son on his head.

"Where are Ginny, Harry, and Fred?" She asked.

"Ginny and Harry should be here any minute and Fred is at work." Hermonie said deciding she should be the one to answer her.

"Okay, okay."

An hour later we received the first owl and I wondered who was stupid enough to send us an owl until I saw the ministry sign on it and my blood froze. It was either saying that dad had died or that the fiasco is over, I hoped it was the later.

It was mom who received the notice and the second she opened the letter she screamed loudly. I shut my eyes thinking that dad had died.

"Oh my god." She whispered holding her chest tightly.

"What is it Molly, what's wrong?" Hermonie asked.

"It is Umbridge…she is the new prime minister."

* * *

Finished chapter four. SO yes Umbridge is the new prime minister, guess what will happen next? Review, anyone who reviews will get a fresh-out-of-the-oven cookie. And please guess what will happen next and who Umbridge's boyfriend is? You will laugh when you find out. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Wedding:

I missed up, I missed up real bad. The story should have taken place after the fifth movie not the forth, oh well…it well...what is done is done and there is no point to change the story for one little matter. So I guess it is fair to tell you the changed in the fifth book. One, and I cringe at the thought but George wasn't there. I know what a horrible thought which means and I cringe more at this thought the whole twin leaving hogwarts never happened. I cringe because that was my second best part of the fifth book. However Fred did cause havoc to Umbridge and did do something that embarrassed her and made her hate him. Everything else really stays the same…I know I messed up real bad, and I'm sorry. Actually I don't know what the outcome of the book would have been if the twins haven't been there but for the basics of this story just pretend like everything else stayed the same. It wouldn't really have mattered that much to this story but if Umbridge stopped Harry then maybe Sirius would have stayed alive. Oh well….

Warning: Umbridge: that is all that needs to be said. I always hated her.

* * *

**_An hour later we received the first owl and I wondered who was stupid enough to send us an owl until I saw the ministry sign on it and my blood froze. It was either saying that dad had died or that the fiasco is over, I hoped it was the later._**

**_It was mom who received the notice and the second she opened the letter she screamed loudly. I shut my eyes thinking that dad had died._**

**"_Oh my god." She whispered holding her chest tightly._**

**"_What is it Molly, what's wrong?" Hermonie asked._**

**"_It is Umbridge…she is the new prime minister."_**

Chapter Five: The Wedding

Ron Pov:

"Umbridge is the prime minister?" I asked looking at Hermonie in both fear and shock. The whole room fall into a deadly silence and no one even dared to move.

"Who is Umbridge?" George suddenly asked. I forgot that he wasn't at Hogwarts when that bitch was there.

"Forget about it George, she isn't that important." Hermonie shouted out over Teddy's screaming.

"What do you mean forget about her, she bloody hell happens to be the new prime minister?" I responded and she just shrugged slightly back at me.

"You would have hated her mate, trust me." I said turning to George with a smile.

"Can I read the note?" Hermonie asked handing Teddy to me and walking up to mom.

"Read it aloud." I ordered taking a seat next to my brother all the time rocking Teddy, god damn it we just got him to sleep too.

"As in four o'clock this moment Minister Scrimgeour sadly passed away in a tragic accident involving moving walls. Before he died he appointed Dolores Umbridge to become the new prime minister. Mrs. Umbridge agreed to be prime minister with sorrowful tears in her eyes as she promises that she will make Scrimgeour proud. What this means for the wizard community in England are still in debate as she already promises stricter rules and equally strict punishments…" Hermonie trailed off.

"What do they mean died of a tragic accident I thought you said the ministry was taken over?" I asked looking at mom hoping that this is just one fat sick joke.

"There was a takeover but do you that the new prime minister will tell people about it?" She said snapping at me but fury.

"But she was evil, she tortured Harry." I yelled in outrage. How dare she become the new prime minister. I look at Hermonie who was still reading the twenty-five page story and suddenly her eyes got huge.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh my god, listen to this: It is also to note that Dolores is having a celebration on the fifth of August to celebrate her marriage to Argus Filch. The whole wizard community has to come regardless of their plans. Anyone who does not come will be arrested within an hour after the wedding starts and can spend up to a month in Azkaban."

"You have to be fucking kidding me." I heard George say but it seemed so far away.

"George, don't swear." Mom's voice sound equally far away.

"Sorry mom." He whispered and went back to his quiet self that he as been since he came home from the hospital.

"Azkaban for only missing a wedding." He mutters again looking at his feet deep in thought.

"There's more: And everyone has to obey her orders for the whole night." Hermonie said confused.

"What the bloody hell? Why do we have to obey her the whole night, what does she mean by that?" I asked looking at all my family members.

"There is more," Hermonie stated again pushing her head closer to the paper, "and everyone must do what Filch and her wants regardless of what it is."

"What?" George asked again.

"And after the wedding she is going to spend four hours explaining her new laws." She said her voice getting louder at each word.

"And it says that until the wedding every wizard regardless where they live has to stay inside. At the day of the wedding four of her appointed officers will escort you to the wedding."

"It sounds like we are prisoners." Mom whispers grabbing the paper from Hermonie's hands.

"I think we are!" Hermonie whispers holding her stomach tightly.

"And the law is in place at two o' clock." Mom admitted looking at the clock on the mantel. It was one thirty.

"Honey, when is Fred off of work?" Mom asked turning to George who seemed to just stare off in space again.

"George, when does Fred get off work? GEORGE!" Mom screamed at her son who seemed to not of heard her.

"GEORGE!" Hermonie added in and George jerked slightly and looked at his family blushing slightly.

"What?" George mouthed trying to smile but failed.

"When does Fred get home?" She said again softer and warmer than before.

"At five." George replied and mom sighed.

"Listen, I am going to find out where Ginny and Harry are. Can you call Fred and tell him to come home?" She said pushing George's face up to look at her. He slightly nods.

"Good, good boy." She said patting him on the head before walking toward the front door.

"I will be back at no later than thirty." She said. I closed my eyes tiredly as I saw from the corner of my eye George grab the cordless phone from the wall and push one button.

"Speed dial." He says to me as he waited for someone to pick up. About thirty seconds later someone must have picked up because he was suddenly talking.

"Hello Natalie. Is my brother around by any chance?" I heard him say in a voice too broken.

"Fred, no…no…Fred I'm fine. Nothing is wrong…I know I'm not supposed to call you unless there is an emergency…this is kind of important. Is Natalie around? Good because she cant overhear this. No we are not being evicted…this is wizard business…you have to come home. God damn it, Fred don't yell at me…you have to come home…why? Because if you don't you are going to be arrested." I hated overhearing one side of the conversation; it really bugs the hell out of me. And I could tell that George was becoming frustrated and I guess that Fred must be pissing him off badly.

"Yes…it is a long story but if you are not home by two the ministry of magic is going to get you arrested so please come home." He sounded so pathetic that I cringed, he sounded like a kid who was begging for help.

"Okay, be safe then." George whispered softy before adding in a softer voice, "I love you."

"He will be here soon. He is going to apparate here as soon as he has the opportunity" He said looking and sounded exhausted.

"Do you want to try and sleep again?" Hermonie asked George in a motherly way.

"No, please I don't want to sleep ever again." He said sounding and looking too serious before looking at Teddy, "So this Teddy, I was excepting him to be a furry puffball." He said making a weak attempt of making a joke, oh maybe the joke was funny and I just have no laughter left in me.

"Sorry, would you like to hold him?" Hermonie asked picking up Teddy from the crib.

"Can I?" He asked honestly.

"I don't see why not." She said handing Teddy to George who immediately wrapped his arms around the tiny handsome baby.

"Yeah, he is. Very feisty too, I think he has a little wolfish attitude to him." She said kissing Teddy's toes.

"So…you look different." George said choosing his words very carefully.

"I should look different, I am pregnant after all."

"Oh, congrats. What is the sex?"

"Why does everyone always ask about the sex? Okay I will tell you, I am having a girl."

"How cute." George said in a numb state.

"And a boy." That got George's attention.

"Oh my god, you are having twins." He said his mouth nearly dropping to the floor.

"Yes two beautiful babies."

"So you are going to have three babies total. That is going to kill you." He joked slightly.

"Yes, and all three of them are blessings."

"Did you choose names yet?"

"Michael and Myriel."

"Myriel, that annoying ghost at Hogwarts, why are you naming a baby after her?"

"She helped us a lot and I bet that it will mean a lot to her.

"So Teddy, Michael, and Myriel, surprising it all fits together."

"Yeah." The room fell in a heavy silence only broken by Teddy's whimper every now and then.

"Do you want to watch TV?" George asked after some time.

"Sure, that sounds great." Hermonie and I said together. So as Hermonie put Teddy back in the crib George settled on a channel with a talking sponge. A cartoonish yellow annoying talking sponge. I tried to change it once but George looked at me with a poisonous look and valuing my life I decided to let him watch his show. I don't see why he would watch such a childish show but he seemed obsessed with it. I got off the chair and went over to the nearest bookshelf and quickly grabbed a book.

Flipping though the pages I realized one thing, it wasn't a magical book. Still it was better than that talking sponge thing so I started to read the book. It was a Stephan King book called The Shining, and so far it is scaring me almost to death. I mean who would write such horrible things and muggles actually enjoy these books? Marking my place in the book and shutting the book I looked up to see both George and Hermonie staring at the television show like zombies. No emotions, barely even moving. If that is what television does to a person than there is no way I am allowing a television in my house no matter how much Hermonie begs for one.

I looked at the clock again and noticed that it was only two minute before two. Will they make it here on time, what will happen if they are late? Of course I didn't get a chance to find out because at one fifty-nine Mom came in with Harry and Ginny. And thirty second later Fred showed up looking ticked off to no end. His anger intensified when he saw his mother.

"What is going on?" He yelled shocking everybody and even making George jump slightly.

"Read this." Mom said throwing the paper in Fred's face. I watched as Fred looked confused and then angry and then maybe even…scared, maybe?

"How…how did this happen?" He asked and we all look at him with tired eyes for we all know that this isn't going to be good.

It is the day of the wedding. As promised no one left this house for any reason which with only two rooms, one screaming baby and at times a hysterical George those three weeks has been hell. Yesterday night an owl brought another letter and everybody was hesitating to open the letter, in the end Fred was the lucky one.

"It is a dress code. Guys and boys must be dressed in clean black robes and shiny dress shoes. Girls have to wear a conservative dress that starts at the neck and reaches down to the ankles. Girls have to wear closed high heel shoes. If you don't have the clothes than you can burrow some. And guys must have their hair combed back and girls must have their hair tied up in a tight bun and if you hair is messy than I will have to punish you and I don't want to do that on such a great day."

Love,

**Dolores Umbridge**

The next day we woke up to the doorbell ringing and I quickly sat up from the couch and opened the door.

"Crabbe, Goyle what are you doing here?" I asked feeling for my wand slowly.

"We are here to bring you to the wedding." Crabbe snapped back rising his wand from his pocket.

"Watch it, this is a muggle neighborhood." I said in a low voice.

"Oh…I am so scared." Goyle said still laughing.

"Get dressed now." Crabbe ordered pushing me back in the house. I fell on the table which caused the cups on it to crash ontp the floor waking up Hermonie who immediately screamed reaching for her wand.

"Shut up bitch." Goyle said. I heard a stampede and turned to see Ginny, Harry, George, Fred, and mom standing in the hallway.

"Stay back." Mom ordered to the others.

"How dare you come into this house?" She said starting to yell at the intruders who I invited in.

"Listen, we are here only to transfer you guys to the wedding so get your asses ready and come back here in twenty." He said looking at the whole family although only focused in at George who was looking uncomfortable.

"Okay, fine then. Everyone get your dress clothes on." Mom ordered and we all ran into the back in the house to get ready. Exactly twenty minutes later the whole family stood in front of Crabbe and Goyle and Crabbe and Goyle inspected the hair and clothes.

"Okay, they are ready to go." Goyle said to Crabbe who immediately nodded his head.

"Okay, losers get in car." He yelled pointing to the front door. As Mom, Ginny, Harry, and Herminie walked out the door I stood back with George and Fred who seems to be deep in a private conservation.

"You too you disgusting freaks." Crabbe said with a sneer walking over to the twins.

"Oh go and fuck yourself." Fred calmly said to Crabbe causing both George and I to laugh.

With a yell Crabbe pushed Fred against the wall. "Don't you ever do that again. You will treat me with respect you freak."

"Let go of him." George cried taking out his wand.

Goyle laughed once again before taking out his wand he quickly did a spell and George was suddenly on the floor holding his stomach. Goyle started to laugh again as George held his stomach painfully.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled my anger increasing as I looked at my brother who was still on the ground.

"I will do it to you too." Crabbe warned.

"Crabbe, what are you doing? The wedding starts at three and it is already ten. We dont have time for you to mess around." Goyle called back.

"Sorry, I just hate these brats."

"We hate you too." George managed to say between gasped.

"What, what the hell did you say?" Goyle said walking up to George again.

"Just get them in the car." Another voice said and I turn to the person in rage…this isn't going to end good.

The place where they are doing the wedding is very isolated. I mean there is not another city for thousands of miles. And the worst thing is that Crabbe and Goyle keeps giving us evil looks the entire way there and then breaking out in laugter. Once we were at the convention center Crabbe showed us where we have to seat. We happen to be sitting right in front, oh what joy! As the convention center starts to fill I look around for old friends and classmates, I mean every wizards and witch regardless of age has to be here so it is like some reunion. Fifteen benches back Loony and her father was sitting her pale blond hair reflecting the blue of the candles. Chloe sat in the back with her friend who still has the warts on her face from when she told Umbridge about the DA. Three chairs down Bill, Charlie, Fleur, and Percy were sitting looking at us calmly yet alert. Others came and sat down and soon everybody who I knew was sitting down on, no one looked happy about being here.

Then suddenly Flinch came out of nowhere and stood at the alter, and then their was the wedding song and out came the familiar frog-like woman who quickly made her way up to the stand. If it wasn't for her unique ugly- appearance Umbridge would have been considered beautiful. The priest went though the normal vows and blah, blah, blah, and then they kiss and people clapped because they told them to. Everyone except for my twin brothers who seem to be watching something very carefully. I turn my head and before I had a chance to warn anybody Dolores yelled, "Evanesco" and suddenly all the benches vanished making people fall to the ground with a yell. People got to their feet quickly and started running to the doors but before anyone could get close the doors they were shut and locked. People took out their wand and tried to open the doors but it made no effect.

"Okay, please calm down right now." Umbridge said smiling at us like she is the sweetest thing.

"What is going on?" A wizard asked.

"Yeah!" Another one agreed.

"Boys." Umbridge ordered and six hundred men circled us and pushed us into a circle.

"Rule number one, no pure blood should intermix." Umbridge said.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Rule number two if you are a pure blood and you married a mix blood then you can't have children. Boys, check every female and her mate to see their genetics. Then check to see if she is pregnant. If the couples are intermixed, and I mean a muggle and a wizard, and she happens to be pregnant it is only fair to get rid of the problem. If they have children then it is also fair to get rid of the problem."

The whole room was shocked into silence as the men grabbed their wives, girlfriends, and children and pushed them behind them. Harry held onto Ginny tightly and I turned to Hermonie and Teddy in fear. All the women both young and old looked terrified.

"You can start with the Weasley girl, Ginny." Umbridge said.

"No." All her brothers said at once. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand tightly feeling sick to her stomach. It was not just her life at stake it was their baby's life as well.

"Check their genetics first." Umbridge yelled as the large group of men pushed though the crowd to get to her. Fred, mom, Percy, Charlie, Bill, I, and even George stood in front of Harry and Ginny wands raised, our little sister is not going to die.

Crabbe and Goyle kicked George and Fred out of the way and they both fell to the floor heavily. With a flick of the wand Bill and Charlie flew though the air and landed beside Angelia all the way across the hall. Mom had a chance but Lucius quickly broke her wand and slapped her hard making her fall to the ground the sound still echoing thoughout the grand hall. And I…I chickened out and darted as soon as I saw Umbridge raise her wand at me. I watched in horror as Crabbe took Ginny tightly in his hands and kept her there and Goyle did the same to Harry. I heard George quietly weeping while Fred looked furious. Umbridge gave Draco a device and he quickly lifted up the screaming girl's shirt and pinched the hip with the device until it was full of blood.

"Purebred." He replied to Umbridge.

"Now do the same to him." Umbridge said in a kind-creepy voice. I stood still as I saw Draco pulling up Harry's shirt and pinching his skin just like Ginny.

"Mom was a muggle." Draco replied a big giant smile on his face which I wanted to slap off so much.

"Check to see if she is pregnant." Umbridge ordered and Draco started to look hesitate.

"It's not hard; you just clip a little skin from the uterus."

"What?" Ginny yelled still kicking and screaming.

"Don't touch my sister." George screamed his voice full of terror and rage.

"Do it Draco." Umbridge ordered and Draco nodded but didn't look smug. He lifted up her long dress and pulled down her underwear. Percy, Bill, and Charlie ran to stop them but three other Umbridge's 'boys' grabbed them and held them still. Mom was crying still on the floor and Fred was pulling something out of his robes. I turned my attention back to my sister as he slipped the device somewhere which I don't want to even think about and a second later I heard Ginny give a yelp. Only three seconds later he pulled it out and looked at it.

"Pregnant." He replied. Umbridge smiled, and then kindly says, " I guess she dies." There were echoes of gasps coming from the crowd. I ran forward but somebody held me back and I screamed and yelled and Hermonie was huddled in the corner trying to protect her children both alive and unborn.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Draco said to Harry before he raised his wand at Ginny's chest. Ginny was screaming and crying as she tried to twist away from her captor but he held her still. She closed her eyes as she heard Draco declare "Avada," but he never finished his spell as someone yelled "Stupidfy" and Draco immediately collapsed to the floor heavily. I look though out the hall trying to find out who saved my sister when I saw George on the floor wand still in his hand. The hall was screaming in fear and outrage as they tried to find a way out of the hall as fast as possible.

"Run." Fred called to Ginny pushing her.

"And where can she run to." Umbridge asked suddenly walking calmly down the step leisurely.

"There is a secret passageway near the statue of the phoenix, try to get as many woman and children as possible." Fred whispered to her, Ginny nodded her head and took off.

"Women and children follow Ginny." I screamed to the crowd and immediately the women and their children were running after Ginny and Umbridge was screaming now and her soldiers were flying hexes but it was too late, Ginny had already opened the passageway and were leading the ladies to freedom.

Only one third of the women and all of the children made it though the passageways before Flich locked the way and with one spell muttered under his breathe the women were flown back into the back wall their heads connecting to the wall painfully. I stood there shocked as the women all collapsed to the floor in heeds. Then I heard somebody scream and I turned my eyes to Luna who was staring at…

"You stupid, stupid boy." Umbride shouted and my eyes widened as I turned to see my brother was the floor with a wand pointed at his head.

"Leave him alone." His twin screamed trying to get to his twin as fast as possible.

"Kill him." Draco shouted standing up again.

"No." Mom screamed running to her child.

"He fucking stunned me." Draco stated kicking George in the groin hard. George made a whimper from the pain. I closed my eyes not wanting to see my brother's execution.

"Avada Kedavra" She shouted and everybody screamed out loud, and a body collapsed on the floor dead to the world. I opened my eyes excepting to see George died but instead I saw Luna laying there her face emotionless. I couldn't stop the scream from coming out of my mouth. Her dad immediately ran out to her daughter but somebody held him back as he screamed in terror and fear.

"Stupid girl sacrificed herself for you. What a shame." Umbridge said smiling before pushing George up.

"Draco, find the missing girls. Flich, take him to the dungeons."

"My pleasure." Flich said pushing George in front of him. Thinking this is the only chance to escape George punched Flich and ran toward a secret passageway that Fred was pointing to.

"Incarcerous," Umbridge said with a sigh and George fall to the floor tied up in rope. Flich smiled at the boy and when he got close and whispered so only George could hear, "I have been waiting a long time to do this." And swung the tied up boy over his shoulder and disappeared somewhere in the darkness.

"No, no." Fred screamed and then started to kick and punch the ground. Then he saw Umbridge and he tried to punch her but mom held him back and both were crying. Actually I don't think there was anyone who wasn't in tears.

"Now that that is out of the way let me tell you the rest of the rules…"

* * *

I was really happy with this chapter until I re-read it and now I don't know. I guess you can tell me, as the REVIEWER if you liked this chapter or not. I had such high hopes for this chapter and I don't know if I hit it or not so I will appreciate your opinion on the manner. Review and tell me what you think, the next five chapters is already all written out but I don't know…So just review and tell me if you like this chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6: I hope that you enjoy it for the people who are still reading it. Not much more needs to be said. I would give you a warning but I don't see the point. If you like sappy stories don't read this but if you like angst than do read…

I want to thank Prankster Born for all her reviews because of it you get a cookie freshly baked. Again thank you for your reviews and keep reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: The New Life 

"Where are you taking my brother?" Fred screamed to Umbridge who ignored him.

"Rule number two, no person who is magic can visit un-magical creatures." Umbridge said causing people to cry out in shock.

"Rule number three, and I mean this when I say this the city will be divided in five parts by fences and everyone will be divided in one of the five parts. The first part is the south side which will hold all the half-breeds. That includes werewolves, and half- veela. The west side of this city goes to any half-blood, which of course anyone who had a muggle and a wizard parent. On the east side will be all the wizards who come from a family with two muggle parents. In the middle will be the pure-bloods. And finally on the north side will be the place where all the gay/lesbian/ or for at least two people incest couples will go." Umbridge said emphasizing incest while smiling at Fred who looked like he was going to strangle her.

"Now, as you know the place will be divided in these five wards and you have to stay in your wards at all cost. If I see someone from the North in the center I will have to discipline you and trust me I love you all and I don't want to discipline anyone. So don't be stupid." Umbridge said again acting like she was the kindest ruler ever.

"Rule number four, everyone regardless where they are will have a curfew at eight. If anyone is outside after eight, I can't promise you that you will live to see the next day. It will be up to my 'boys'." The hall went into dead silence as they held their breaths and Harry looked at the smug look in Draco's face in hate.

"Rule number five, there is to be no sexual acts at all unless I tell you to. If I find out that you are having sex without my permission I will have to kill you both and you wouldn't want me to do that now do you?"

"Likewise, no one is allowed to have their wand, which I guess is rule number six." Umbridge said and suddenly an outrage broke out in the hall again as people yelled madly at her. The Weasleys all stood together still trying to stop Fred from doing something stupid.

"Rule number seven I decide when I feel like you shall die or live. As you guessed there is more creatures here than houses, and of course that can not happen now can it?"

"Rule number eight, a wizard is only allowed two sets of clothing, it will be your own responsibly to wash your clothes. Also you cannot wear shoes or socks and undergarments. If a woman wishes to wear undergarments while they are on their period than they have to ask my 'boys' and for a price they will loan you one." The whole hall was exploded in yells as men and women both screamed and groaned.

"Rule number nine, "A ward: north, south, west, and east are only allowed to take one shower per month. Everyone from the ward has to be there if even one person is missing than the whole ward cannot take a shower." Umbridge said over shocked faces and people who was red in the face by their hate.

"There will be more rules but it will come later. For right now does anyone have any questions?" She asked sounding innocent and almost nice.

"Yeah, what are doing with my brother?" Fred screamed again still trying to get away from Molly who held her struggling son still with one hand.

"That is none of your concern."

"He is our brother, bitch!" Percy screamed loudly looking like he was going to kill everyone.

"He has to be punished." Was all she said with a smile.

"You rotten stupid bitch." Bill added looking ready to kill.

"Take them away." Umbridge said to Draco and his gang and they smile taking out the wands and within a second everyone in the hall was knocked out.

Fred Pov:

Somebody was shaking me and it was really annoying. If it is George I am going to strangle that early-bird.

"Get away, go back to sleep." I mumbled slapping the hand away from me.

"Fred wake up." A voice said and I realized that it was not George, but it was a voice that was familiar I just couldn't put my thoughts together enough to think of who it is.

"Fred, Fred please wake up." The voice said continuing to shake me. I open my eyes slowly and looked at the person beside me. I remembered the person but I couldn't remember his name.

"Fred, Fred thank god." The person said putting his arms around me in a tight hug. I don't know why but I tensed up.

"Fred, it's me. It's Lee, from Hogwarts." Lee said looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I thought that you were somebody else at first." I said blushing slightly.

"You thought I was George." Lee said looking a little insulted.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"You two are twins and you have a special bond between you that nobody else can have. Sorry I hear it from twins all the time." Lee added blushing slightly from my raised eyebrow.

"Don't be insulted Lee it's just I haven't seen you in about a year now." I said loudly and regretted it as soon as my head exploded in pain.

"I'm sorry too Fred, its just I am so happy that there is at least one person who I know here." He whispered.

"Where are we?" I asked and he gave me a strange look.

"We are in hell, Fred. We are in hell."

"Where are we in hell?" I asked closing my eyes again.

"In the north side of the city." Lee said walking over to the window and looking around then suddenly shouted, "Get up. We have to get going."

"Where are we going?" I asked still trying to go back to sleep.

"To the main square, Umbridge has a 'surprise' for everyone." Lee said rolling his eyes.

"When do we have to go?" I asked opening my eyes again.

"We have to leave in less than five minutes. Now come on get your ass up." He said to me grabbing my arm and pushing me off of the bed. I fall to the floor with a gasp as I covered my naked body as best as I can.

"They stripped us of our clothes and our wands. They left clothes out for us though." Lee said handing me a dirty-bug infested oversized robe.

"No boxers?" I asked and he sighed.

"No undergarments at all, remember?" He said and watched me throw the robe over my head. I stood up and watched as it fall to just below the knees.

"I look good, don't I?" I joked twirling around a little.

"I see your humor hasn't been affected," Lee said with a smile before it crumpled, "come on we should start heading over now."

We walked out of the room which I didn't even brother to look at and I was surprised to note that it wasn't just a room; the small place I awoke at was the entire house. I was surprised to note of all the poor people who were already making their way to the main square.

I looked around at people and then at Lee who looked out of place. "Why are you here?" I asked and he stopped moving.

"Why else would I be here for?" He asked me. I stood still for a minute and thought it over, "Oh, are you…"

"Gay, well yes I am, thank you for asking." Lee said cheerfully.

"Who is your boyfriend?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Gerald Hopkins, a muggle who lives in Paris. Hot, I mean smoking hot and he has such a strong comical personality about him."

"When did this happen?" I asked him as we both started walking again.

"About seven months ago." Lee said with a smile.

"How well did it work, you know you being a wizard and all?" I asked him and once again he smiled.

"It was working really well; he didn't even have a clue. And we were good together and everything was perfect until…well until now." Lee said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry." I said to him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"As soon as I get out of here I am going to ask him to marry me. I already have the ring picked up and ordered a thousand roses; I was going to propose to him today." He said again with a sad sneer.

"George still isn't back yet but I doubt that they will keep him for more than a day. He will probably be back by tonight." Lee said with lack of confidence.

"He better be back by tonight." I replied.

"Yeah." Lee replied deep in thought. For the reminder of the walk we were both silent knowing too little about our fragile futures. The cold air send shivers down my spine and I wrap my arms around me as if to give me warmth that isn't there. My hair which was still down to my shoulders moved in a circular rotation around my face making me look like I am on fire. Beside me Lee moved forward his short hair moved slightly as if in a numb state. I felt his hand on my shoulder as we walked and I looked at my shadow that seemed to be dancing as if to tell me that everything is going to be alright. I wish I could believe it but with dad and George both missing I am having my doubts. What if they are dead, how can I live when someone I love is no longer among the living. If dad dies I think I will never to be able to get out of bed again, if George dies…than I give up. If he lives…then I will do whatever possible to get us out of this hell.

I saw the main square if you can call it that. The main square was divided in five fences that divided the whole city. I look at the fence between the pure-bloods and us and saw my mom sitting near it looking around nervously.

"Mom!" I yelled happily running up to the fence. I stuck my hand though a wedge though the fence and brushed my hand though her thick wavy hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked me standing up grabbed my hand that was in her hair.

"I'm fine mom. Don't even worry about me." I said smiling happy to note that at least she is okay.

"Bill, Percy, Ron, Bill, Fred is right here." She screamed suddenly and immediately Ron came over to me almost falling to the ground if Bill had not have caught him. Percy didn't even come; I don't think he even wanted to. And Charlie, Charlie was busy talking to Fleur who was stuck in the half-breed section. I smiled at Bill and Ron reaching out my other hand to pet both Ron and Bill on the head.

"I thought…" Ron cried out grabbing my hand and pushing it next to his head.

"Did you hear any news on George?" Bill asked and I cringed slightly.

"No, no I haven't." I said my eyes watering but so did the rest of my family members.

"Did you hear anything on dad?" I asked wanting to change the subject of George as soon as possible.

"No," Mom answered sadly before adding, "They will both be fine."

"I know mom, I know." I answered untruthfully knowing there is a large possibility that they are both dead.

A roar of noise was heard and the fence squirted electricity and everyone jumped back from the fences as soon as humanly possible.

"As you can now guess the fences are electric fences and will be on for now on." Umbridge told everyone who looked up at the sinister person in fear.

"Now I know that yesterday we got off at a wrong state so let us try again. I am not doing this because I'm mean or I want to make your lives hell, I am doing this because I love you so much that I want to protect you."

"And dividing us is protecting us." I yelled out loud getting some agreement from a lot of people.

"It is for the best, dear." She said smiling at me but I could see in her eyes how much she hates me and I hope that she knows that I loathe her too.

"Now I promised everyone a surprise and as I promised here it is. When we brought Scrimgeour's body into the morgue we discovered that his death wasn't an accident, it was murder. And I have been spending the last twelve hours inspecting his death and finally found the killers. You see it was found out in Scrimgeour's will that when he died three people will really benefit from it, which is me of course for being named the new Prime Minister. And then Fudge who was promised a job at the ministry after Scrimgeour died, and finally Arthur Weasley who would be the second in command, otherwise as muggles would call it the vice prime-minister. And knowing that I would never ever hurt Scrimgeour the only two people left are Fudge and Weasley. And anyone who kills a prime minister will be punished by execution.

"What?" I heard somebody yell but I was frozen at my spot terrified to no end.

"You can't do that." I heard mom yell and I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Flich dear bring out the murderers." Umbridge called and her husband came up with a smug expression on his face looking straight at me and showing me his teeth. On his neck was a keychain that was so familiar that I started to cry, it was full of blood. My dad was fused to Fudge by rope and both of them were gagged. Fudge had a nasty cut on the side of his check so deep that you can see the bone, he was unconscious. Dad was awake and ran his eyes across the crowd until they landed on us. He smiled at us sadly, his face bruised and bloody, half his teeth knocked out. His muggle shirt was ripped, showing more bruises and cuts that look painful. His white pants were painted in red. His head was shaven, his eye blackened and swollen. His hands were covered in tiny cuts that was stringing so badly that they kept shaking. I felt my insides turning to ice when he struggled to take in a breath every time he took a step. Still as he walked he never took his head away from us and I wondered if he wanted us to be his last memory, his last thought.

For some reason I felt bad that George isn't here, even though I know this would have killed him. Dad should see his son. I memorized my father's broken face, the way he trembled but he kept smiling at us like we were having a peaceful breakfast and I couldn't stop the tears. He noticed my tears and frowned slightly but then he once again smiled at me as if to tell me that everything is going to be okay. I shake my head at him telling him without words how much I need him. He just nods painfully, tears in his eyes too.

"Now, don't feel sorry for these traitors, they deserve to die and I being more kind than I should be is allowing them chose the way they die. Aren't I nice?"

The crowd was dead silent some with tears others so pale that you would have thought that they were dead. I could see Bill looking scared, Percy wide eyes, Ron looking about ready to kill someone, Charlie crying while Fleur tried to comfort him as well as she could, and Harry looking like a stone. And I was already breaking down.

"They can choose to die like a wizard or a muggle. If they chose the wizard way it will be painless and quick. If they chose the muggle way it will be painful and long. I will start with Fudge."

"Wizard." Fudge said sounding brave and for once I thought I could have actually liked him.

"Very well, Avada Kedavra." Umbridge said raising her wand straight to his chest. In one second he was gone, his shell dropping to the floor in a bang. The screams and cries from the crowd was cut away when she turns to dad.

"Muggle or wizard?" She asked.

"Muggle." He said looking at us one more time, his tired and sad eyes drawn into mine as if to tell me something that I couldn't register.

"Very well." Umbrudge said, "You can decide what weapon I shall use."

Dad looked at the thirty different muggle weapons before he said, "the knife. Just use the knife.

"No, no daddy." I scream running to the fence at full spend only to be pulled back by Lee.

"Let go of me." I scream to Lee who continued to hold me still. I could see Mom holding Ron and Bill back as well. Even Percy was screaming.

Dad screamed when Umbridge first cuts into him. I feel myself screaming loudly as well calling to my dad in quivers. Dad screamed again as another cut was made and suddenly I was on my knees crying like I have never done before. I was screaming so loudly that it echoed though the whole square. After the fifth time my dad couldn't scream anymore but he was smiling and I wondering what he was seeing. He looked over at me and I knew that he was saying his goodbyes and that was when it hit me, he was dying. He was going to die. He looked over at Ron and smiled again just slightly and I could hear Ron screaming at him to not to give up. Next he said is silent goodbyes to Percy who shook his head tears running steadily down his face, Then he said his goodbyes to Charlie who collapsed on the floor in sobs. Then he looked at Molly and his smile said everything, how much he loves her, how she was the light in the world, and how she has to stay strong. Then he suddenly looked forward with a bigger smile as he said his goodbyes to his two children who aren't there, George and Ginny. I knew that memories where running though his mind now, memories of his life, his friends, his family, and his accomplishments. With a smile he falls to the floor and I screamed even louder and he stopped screaming, stopped twitching, and stopped moving period. And I know what that means but I didn't want to accept it. And that bitch was just standing there looking at the crowd and she saw me and her smile grew.

"Now that that is over with lets talk jobs…"

My head hurts. I couldn't go to sleep, not when I can see his body from my window. That bitch left both Fudge and him there in the square and tied their bodies to rakes. It haunts me in my dreams; it scares me when I am awake. As soon as I got home I went straight to my room but there was nothing to do. I tried to go asleep but I just ended up in tears again. Once Lee, Candy, and Sarah tried to comfort me but it was useless. I didn't want to see anyone, well, everyone except for George who I am starting to have my doubts that he is still alive. So instead I climbed next to the window and just stared out it, looking at our city. People were moving in the city but it was only the people on Umbridge's side. Everyone else is condemned to their houses, their small, old, rotting houses. I looked over at Lee who was sleeping the moonlight making him glow like an angel. Then I look at Sarah and Candy, who were sleeping, holding each other deeply. I looked out again at my father's body as it swirled from the wind. I kept thinking of his smile, at least he died by something he was really fascinated by, right?

I was awoken from Lee about three hours later.

"Come on, we have to go to work." He said tugging me up.

"Fred come on, you don't want us to be punished. Do you?" Sarah asked me combing her long blond hair with her fingers.

"Okay, okay." I said and I look up and all three were already at the door. Not knowing what is going to happen I take a shaky breath and walked out of the house without locking the door, what is the point anyways? The walk was long and we got in line behind a couple of mere fourteen years olds you both looked nervous and already completely broken. I look around to look at other people who shared the same look, broken. Wasn't it too soon to be so broken? At the gate the 'boys' rounded us into carts and blindfolded us, anyone who fought back was shot! When our blindfolds were pulled off we found ourselves in a farm land.

"Get out, get out." One of the 'boys' said and as no one moved we were pushed out.

"Get working." One ordered throwing us rakes, plows, and other farmer equipment and with a weak cough each of the two thousand wizards from our ward, the smallest of the wards, picked up one tool from the pile and immediately got to work. It was both hot and muggy, our robes stuck to our bodies like a new layer of skin. I was plowing and having to plow was a lot of work, and in the heat I kept dropping my tool and my back is already too sore. I take a small break just to wipe the sweat out of my eyes and went back to work, the dirt surprising hot against my feet that was already getting blisters. I look to my right at Lee who was looking like at any minute he was going to pass out. He sensed me looking at me and he smiled at me before going back to work again. I sighed a little before starting my own job once again. I was tired and by five o'clock I was so happy when somebody blindfolded me once again and pushed me back in the car that I smiled and felt content. I was going home, I was going back home.

This was the first day that I actually ate my dinner, I didn't even care if they put rat poison in it, and I just had to eat something. I think that it was the first day anyone really ate their dinner. At seven-thirty I went to the fence as always to check up on my living family members but today there was no Weasley in sight except of course for daddy. I shake quickly and waited the whole thirty minutes for them to come but nobody did. It was now exactly eight o'clock, and I had thirty seconds to get back to my house. With a groan I ran to my house. Just when I thought I would make it somebody held me back and with panic I turned to Goyle who was laughing.

"We found a Weasley." He said with a gleam.

"Let go of you, you asshole." I yelled only to have my mouth covered by his hands.

"We have something to show you." He whispered into my ear tenderly like how a lover might.

"I don't want to see anything that you have to show me." I said back fighting a losing battle.

"Come on, let's go." He whispered again and before I could do anything he put a bag over my head.

I couldn't see anything but I can tell you that we walked exactly five thousand large steps before suddenly I couldn't feel the harsh roads but cold and refreshing marbles. I tried to move my arms in front of me and brushed across a wall, I was inside a home. Fear gripped a hold of me as I thought about why we are inside a house, what is going to happen to me. I heard some type of music in the background and I tried to relax but I couldn't. Then suddenly I was pushed against something and the bag was lifted. I gasped slightly looking at the figure who was laying in a cell, breathing harshly but breathing.

"George?" I yelled to him and he lifted his head slowly and I try to hold back my scream but it came out anyways.

"George, it is going to be okay." I whispered as I tried to break the lock.

"Open the door." I scream at Goyle who just shook his head.

"Open the fucking door." I yelled even louder turning away from Goyle to look at George once again.

"Its going to be okay, I'm going to get you out of here, I swear to you."

"And what makes you so sure of yourself?" A voice added and I looked up at Umbridge with the deepest of loathing.

"Open the fucking door." I ordered again looking from Umbridge to Goyle, his wand in his pocket. I stare at the wand for a minute before I grabbed it and pulled it against Goyle's neck.

"Open the fucking door." I said hoping to catch Umbridge off guard. But she didn't look shocked nor off guard as she sighed and took out her wand.

"I said, open the door." I said to her holding Goyle as close to my body as possible.

"_Expelliarmus_" Umbridge yelled at suddenly the wand that I had was thrown across the hall and both Goyle and I fall to the floor heavily. I try to crawl my way to the wand but suddenly Goyle is pinning me to the ground. I scream at him and socked him and he fall off of me and once again I tried to get the wand but Goyle once again tackled me. As I excepted him to do that I quickly got the upper hand getting on top of him and punching his ugly face.

"Fred, watch out!" I heard George say in a whisper although I knew he was trying to yell. I didn't even have a chance.

"_Crucio" _Sheyelled suddenly pointing her wand to me, I scream falling off Goyle and laying there twitching and screaming. Never have I felt such a pain, it felt like…it felt like somebody was biting me constantly. I felt like I was being ripped apart and I could barely let out my scream anymore. After a long time, barely fifty seconds, Umbridge called off the spell and I laid shaking and coughing. As soon as I could I lifted my head to look at my brother who was watching me though teary-dazed eyes. His beaten form could barely sit up, and he looked so much like a bubble-head, his head failing to be still.

I stood up shakily, only falling once, and made my way back over to my brother. I kneeled beside the cage and lifted my brother's head up. It took him a while to focus on me but when he did he weakly smiled up at me, and I could see his blackened eye, his torn cheek-bone. I look in his eyes and he had a feverish look in them and I quickly put my hands over his forehead and then his cheeks, they were burning. I cradled one of his cheeks and he rested his face upon my hand. He looked so awful, and there is so much blood.

"You fiend, what did you do to him?" I scream standing up to face that bitch, I am going to kill her. From the corner of my eye I saw George reaching for me again. Without even a warning she yells, "_Crucio," _and I was back on the floor screaming and feeling intense pain. And pretty soon everything else fades away: my brother's crying, Umbridge insulting words, and her 'boys' curses and all I could hear was the song that was on the radio, a song new to me.

Can you hear me  
Hear me screamin'  
Breaking in the muted skies  
This thunder heart  
Like bombs beating  
Echoing a thousand miles

Mine is yours and yours is mine  
There is no divide  
In your honor  
I would die tonight

Mine is yours and yours is mine  
I will sacrifice  
In your honor  
I would die tonight  
For you to feel alive

Can you feel me  
Feel me breathing  
One last breathe before I close my eyes  
This suffering  
For receiving  
Deliver me into the other side

For you to feel alive  
For you to feel alive  
For you to feel alive  
AHH

I feel tears at the end of the song Umbridge once again removed her wand but I didn't even try to move anymore. The last thing I saw was my brother closing his eyes and sliding quickly back to his floor and I felt my eyes shutting too. The last thing I heard was the radio which was starting another song.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true

Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

I closed my eyes gratefully and didn't open them again. What was the point?

* * *

That is the end of this chapter. Did you like it, was it sad, or was it disappointing? Just review, please! I swear I will start nagging people to review. Did the songs fit in the end because it took me thirty different songs to choose these two songs only because it is foreshadowing for later chapters. Okay…review! I promise the more reviews I get the quicker I will post the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rational Fear

Warning for chapter: nothing just some cussing and description of injury. No big torture scene yet but give it three to four chapters.

Side note: I know that I haven't hit hard on the George been raped thing since the second chapter but it will come up again and you will see his rapist in this story. Usually I won't write something like rape in a side note but it will become important for later chapters

Prankster Born-Thanks. It nearly killed me when Arthur died, he reminded me of my father and so I cried while I wrote the scene. I know poor Weasleys, all of them. But don't worry there will be plenty more tragedies for the family.

And thank to Katty K on Squiggly Days, Fania, and Black Rose Elf for putting my story in their favorites. I hope that you guys continue to like my story.

eM: Thanks for the nice review. In this chapter you will see kind of another part of Umbridge, she still is a bitch though. And yes poor twins and it will get worse. I can tell you a lot of tragedies will happen in this story, it just part of the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Rational Fear

I felt like hell when I woke up, no scratch that I felt like I was on fire. Every inch of my body felt like someone poured acid over me. And over the intense numbness in some parts and feverish pain in other parts of my aching body I felt itchy and cut apart. It took me awhile to open my eyes and when I did I was met with the dark of night with only a lantern in the background for light. If I wasn't in such torture of pain at this moment I would probably be scared in such an intense setting. Still at least I am alive!

Sitting up seemed to be quite the challenge. It took so much energy just to raise my head that I felt dizzy but I kept going until I was sitting up. Sweating slightly I leaned my head against the bars feeling the cold bars against my hot head, it was almost relaxing. I stayed in that position for a while trying to stop the spinning and trying to catch my breath. There came a time in which I would have sworn I would have passed out and during that time I held onto the bars with such strength that surprised me and when I felt my head tilting back I pushed my head against the bars shocking me awake.

Though my dizziness I found myself wondering if Umbridge had taken me to another room, because I don't remember the other room being so dark…my brother is in that room and if I am in another room…I lifted my eyes again trying to see if I could see anyone else who could be in this room but the room was so dark that I could barely see my hands in front of me. Did she move me to some room or am I still in the first room. There was only one way to find out and I tried to speak but I found that I couldn't speak up; I tried again before I thought that she could have used a spell to make it so I cannot speak. Giving up I collapsed to the ground and closed my eyes gratefully.

When I woke up it is was lighter but still pretty dark. I found it easier to sit up and I was even thinking of attempting to stand. I didn't try to stand at the moment instead trying to think of a way to break out of my cell and find some way to find and break George out and then we both will have to find a way out of this hell-house without being killed or tortured. But even if I managed to find George without magic what are the chances of us getting out, at least alive?

Even though I wanted to break out I couldn't risk George's life or my own so out of character I just sat in my cell listening to the crappy music coming from some radio while eagerly wishing to see George once again. After a while I tried to sleep again but my sleep was haunted with the screams of my father and so after only after three minutes of shutting my eyes I gave up on sleep. I looked around my cell and noticed that it is small and bare, nothing at all to do, nothing to distract me. I focused my thoughts on my roommates and wondered if they knew I was not there yet, I mean it must only be four and we aren't allowed to be awake before six a.m. And then what will they do once they wake and noticed my absence, will they be scared, and will they be mad? And my mind kept rumbling on and on until I found myself yelling out in frustration. I heard someone else move but just slightly and I tried to focus my eyes on the noise but once again it was too dark and I begin to panic, what if it is Umbridge and she is coming to kill me, what if the person is Filch? I shiver at the thought of Filch with a whip in his hand smiling creepily his damn cat strolling around beside him. Oh my god…my cat! We left her at our house, how long has we been here? Two weeks tops, how long can a cat stay alive locked in a house? I wish I had my cell phone…oh my god. With shaky hands I reached deep within the robe and took out a small bag that Umbridge and her boys luckily didn't find. I opened the bag quickly and took out the cell praying that it was not broken, praying that I can get service here. I was very lucky; it is still in good shape.

There were a couple of people I thought of calling, the police first of all, and then Natalie. I knew there were others I could call but the first two seemed more important. Of course the problem with the police is that the only police I can call are the muggle police and they are powerless against wizards. So I decided to hold off on calling the police and instead focused on Natalie. What can I say to her, should I tell her that my family and I are wizards and some bitch kidnapped us and won't let us return home? Should I tell her that we are stranded somewhere and that she should not to come search for us? Without knowing what I am going to say I dialed her familiar number and hoped that she would pick up.

"Hello this is Natalie Powells." I heard her small squeaky voice and I nearly cried.

"Natalie, Natalie Powells." I whispered her name over and over.

"Fred, Fred is that you?" She said sounding alarmed.

"Yes, yes it is." I replied.

"You sound awful. What happened? Why haven't you been to work, you must have missed almost two weeks? I thought that something bad must have happened to you. I went to your house a couple of times but no one was home."

"I know, something big happened at the place we used to live and I have been stuck here ever since." I said hoping that she will buy it.

"It would have been nice if you would have told me. I was extremely worried about both George and you. Everyone was, our boss even closed the shop for three days. We called the police on the fifth day. But it was like you two just disappeared.

"I feel like I disappeared," I said with a sigh, "hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Remember that kitten we found by the dumpster?"

"Yes, that was like nearly three years ago." Natalie answered.

"I took the cat home and…"

"Don't worry your cat is at my home." Natalie responded with a scent of kindness in her voice. I heard yet another noise and I closed my mouth, my eyes enlarged by fear. But no one was there.

"Fred, Fred where are you and George?" Natalie asked but I couldn't respond as I heard footsteps approaching. I slammed my phone down and pocketed it and waited to see what would happen next. Someone whispered a spell and light suddenly blinded me. I gasped at Umbridge who stood in the doorway and then to Filch who was dragging something across the floor. I shook when I saw that the thing that Filch was dragging was my brother, my sweet innocent brother. I didn't even notice I was screaming until Umbridge pointed it out to me laughing at me as if I was being naughty again. And I felt such hatred that I thought I would explode. I found it funny that I thought she was a bitch at Hogwarts even though she was never as evil and revolting as she is now. I wondered why?

"Shut up you brat." She yelled at me calmly walking behind Filch and the unconscious boy.

"What did you do to my brother?" I screamed once more, a deep, tortured scream that echoed though out the room.

"He had to be discipline." This time it was Filch who spoke although he didn't look as joyful as Umbridge did. Pulling out a key Umbridge held it in front of the cage where she was sure that Fred will see it.

"We are going to unlock the door now; if you try to run I will kill him." Umbridge ordered looking at the boy without a smile. Fred kept staring at her and noticed how her eyes didn't seem to sparkle as much as they did yesterday. Then Fred looked back at Filch who was pale and looked nervous. This intrigued me greatly, what happened, why doesn't Umbridge look happy, and why does Filch who wanted to beat us up from the first time he saw us look almost guilty?

Umbridge unlocked the lock with a click of her wrist and opened the door widely. That was my one chance to escape but I couldn't try anything when George's life is in danger. So once again I chose to just sit there, tired and frightened and pissed as hell. I watched as Filch dragged my brother into the cell harshly but then laid him down gently. Then he stood up and instead of moving he just hesitated and I watched him in interest. Our eyes meet and I would have sworn I saw pity and maybe an inch of guilt, but only for a moment. Then suddenly his eyes changed and he looked at me in hate and disgust and quickly left the cell shutting the door harshly behind him. I watched as Filch left the room quickly almost running but Umbridge stayed and had a serious look on her face.

"I am ashamed of both of you. I don't want to keep hurting you but until you two are shaped into the wizards that you two should be I have no other option." Umbridge said sitting on a chair in front of our cell that she summoned.

"We are the wizards we should be." I yelled back defiantly.

"I know you think that I am quite unfair but I am doing this for your own benefit." She said smiling once again.

"How can you think this will help us, beating us and killing our dad?" I spat back crawling toward George quickly even though the pain was atrocious.

"He killed…"

"Don't lie to me bitch. I know exactly who killed the prime minister and so do you, so cut the bullshit."

"Young man, cussing is a bad habit." Umbridge said.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried out reaching my brother finally and looking at his busted face.

"I told you already…"

"No, I mean why did you make us all come here?" I said thinking about the tons of thousands of people stuck in this prison of a city.

"That is not any of your business." She said coolly.

"Yes it us, our friends, our family, and we are stuck here and ripped from our own life."

"It will all be for the better. You will see." Umbridge said frowning at the sight of me cradling my brother in my arms.

"We are not the enemies." Umbridge told me as I picked up my brother and crawled toward the back of the cell moaning from the pain I was experiencing. I laid my brother carefully on the floor before sitting down beside him, staring at the bitch as if she was a hungry wolf and I was an injured sheep.

"One day you will come to your senses." She said standing up and walking away. She slammed the door with a force that made me shake and I heard the key turning locking us into the room. So I guess even if we managed to break out of the cell, not likely, we would have to break out of the room as well. That is not going to happen.

Once I was sure that she was gone I inspected my brother closely. His nose was broken and swollen to the size of a baby rat. His eyes where swollen and crusted over, yellow puss dripping from them. He had a terrible cut that ran from the bottom of the left side of his jaw to the right side of his forehead. His tip of his left ear was cut off. He had hairline fractures on his jaw line and bruises on his forehead and cheeks. His neck had a small unique ring around his neck which means that he was strangled. I check for any more injuries on his neck but found none.

I carefully pulled off his shirt so his torso is exposed. It was bruised and bloody and a couple of small artificial cuts. I checked anyways for any signs of a serious problem. I looked carefully at the cuts looking at the depth and width of the cuts and noting that none of the cuts looked deep enough to cause problems. Of course even with these shallow cuts George could still get an infection. I checked for cracked ribs and gladly found that none was broken. His arms were a different story though. I palpated them and found four cracks in his left arm and when I found them I cringed, a broken arm broken in four different places. I gently rolled him over and nearly throw up.

Great gashes ran from the top of the shoulders all the way to his waist from a dull and gagged knife. Chucks of skin were hanging off and deep blooded imprints of whip-marks could be seen. I held back a cry and lifted up his legs of his pants and saw more whip marks. I palpated them too and luckily both his legs are not broken. I quickly pulled them back down and collapsed against my brother sobbing. It wasn't fair, he has been hurt enough…this just seems like torture. And on top of these injuries he hasn't eaten in two months and hasn't gotten more than twenty hours of sleep in the past two months. I don't know if he can survive this, I really don't, and I found myself sobbing once again pleading to anyone who would listen to save us, to save him. It was in vain because no one could hear us in such a hell, and I knew I had to do something. But I am already so tired and I don't think I can stand up anymore. I felt my eyes closing against my will but I shook my head slightly keeping me awake. I couldn't go to sleep right now; I have to find a way out of here. I have to take George to a doctor; he is losing so much blood…

"Hello, Fred is that you. What is going on, where are you? Fred, talk to me? Who was the lady and why did she call you a wizard? And what do you mean by beating?" My eyes widened as I took out my cell phone and cursed. I didn't shut it correctly. Oh god Natalie…

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short; I promise the next one will be longer. Was this chapter good? I wasn't entirely happy w/ this chapter just because I couldn't write down everything that I wanted. And I had to take off six pages because it fits better in the next chapter, which is already almost complete. But honestly tell me if you liked this chapter or not, I will love to have your opinion.

Oh and I was wondering if anyone will be kind enough to give me some more characters from Hogwarts who is pure-blood and half-blood that they want to see in this story. I let my friend borrow my HP series and they haven't given it back to me so I only know about four people besides the main characters. Oh and can anyone tell me the name of the female twins in the books?

Review, Review, Review, Review please. And thank you to all the nice people who reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: I don't know why but I was in a risky mood so I decided to try and post as many different POVs as possible in this chapter. This chapter changes POVs very rapidly, there must be ten different Pov's total in this short chapter. Tell me if this works or if it doesn't….I really want to know because if this is good then I will do it two other times in this story which will be between sixteen to twenty something chapters depending on my mood. So yeah…tell me if you like this chapter. This chapter is really important…

* * *

Ron POV:

"Charlie, she isn't doing anything." I whispered to Charlie looking at mom who just laid in her bed crying and calling to dad. After we got though with work mom skipped dinner and went straight to her bedroom. She wouldn't talk to us, she didn't do anything. At one time Umbridge stopped by to offer us comfort as if she did nothing wrong but none of us would have it. So we rudely told her to shove off and she did with a secretive smile that none of us was comfortable with. Charlie didn't sleep all night knowing as much as I did that Umbridge was up to something so for the whole night he would stand at mom's door or the front window. Percy was just sitting on the couch numbly looking into space completely shut down. He wouldn't even turn his head when we asked him something, he didn't answer either. The whole family is in shock and it gets worse with the family divided so much. One free, running; one in another section, one captured, and another died.

"What are we going to do about tomorrow?" I whispered to Charlie again and I watched as he rubbed his eyes with his large hands.

"What about tomorrow?" He whispered back letting out a small yawn. I had to yawn back.

"I mean mom won't get out of bed and we have work tomorrow." I said looking back at my mother in fear.

"By tomorrow she will probably be fine. If not then I guess we just have to drag her out of the house. She needs to work." Charlie responded.

"Yeah, Umbridge would kill her if she doesn't work." I retorted a little saddened.

"Ron, do me a favor, please get some sleep. You will need it for tomorrow."

"And what about you, don't you need sleep too?" I asked him and he just rolled his eyes.

"I am your older brother and I order you to go to bed."

"I am not a kid anymore, I am an adult." I scream back at him unafraid of anybody hearing.

"So, even adults have to listen to other adults. Now I told you to go to bed so you better get your ass in bed before the count of five."

"This is so stupid."

"Five."

"How dare you order me around."

"Four."

"This is bloody unfair."

"Three."

"I hate you."

"Two."

"Why don't you just kill yourself?"

"One.

"Make me."

"Okay fine!" Charlie screamed pulling my arm. He kept his hands tight against my arm as we moved though the tiny hallway. That was until he went to the living room and he saw Percy just sitting there staring off in space.

"Percy." Charlie groaned in frustration. Percy turned his head slightly to Charlie before lowering it.

"Percy, you need to go to sleep." Charlie screamed.

"Percy please!" Charlie begged and when he got no reply he screamed once more in frustration and with his free hand he pulled Percy up and led both of us into the second bedroom. He opened the door to see Bill wide awake looking at the window. Even from here we can see our father and I shivered.

"Bill, come on sleep."

"Charlie, I am older than you, do you really think you can boss me around?"

"Oh, just sleep." Charlie screamed even louder, his voice husky with frustration.

Ginny Pov:

I lost track of Hermonie, I don't know what happened to her. I lost her at London. She handed me Teddy and told me to stay here, that she will be right back. She never came back. I spent a whole day trying to find her but it seemed hopeless so I carried on without her. Teddy keeps crying and I ran out of formula and I don't even know where I am all I knew was I had to keep going, I had to make sure they don't catch us. My stomach growled again and I put an arm against my stomach protectively thinking about the baby. I had to protect my baby. I didn't know where I am supposed to go, where will I be safe?

I ran though a town looking behind my shoulder. I heard snickers and I turned around holding my wand defensively under my dress. I sighed in relief when I didn't see any wizards.

"Well 'ello gorgeous. What are you doing in this part of town?" A muggle said walking out from the shadows. He was an older man at least thirty-six and was an overweight balding man with bad teeth. I turned to him with caution.

"Usually no beauty comes though here, you see?" Another person said coming out of another shadow. This guy looks rougher, more dangerous.

"What…what do you want?" I asked them backing up slowly.

"Oh, come on princess. Don't leave yet." A person said from behind me and I flinched.

"Yeah, don't leave yet. We want to have some fun."

Harry Pov:

I didn't like where I live. I was away from all my friends, from my wife, and from my unborn baby. I groaned looking at the tiny room that I was given, only slightly larger than the other two rooms in this hellhole. With a yawn I stretched my legs looking out my window. I can still see my father-in-law and I felt so mad. How dare the bitch just leave his body in front of everyone, how is that right?

And tomorrow I have to go to work and it will be the same on the next day and the next day. And we only get one meal a day and that pisses me off. Who can survive working fourteen hours a day with only one meal a day? And we have yet to take a shower and I already smell, and my hair is oily too. A lot of people reek in this place and it gets so bad sometimes that I feel like puking. And my feet have huge blisters that oozes puss and my feet continuously hurts because of how swollen my feet are.

I have to get out of here. I can't stay here any longer. It will kill me.

Fred Pov:

I was so tired; I don't know how much longer I can stay up. I looked once more at George who has yet to wake up. Should I try to wake him up? Is he still alive? I pushed two fingers against his bruised neck and luckily found a heartbeat. Smiling slightly to myself I pushed back a hair from his face and kept my eyes on his face so beaten. I looked at his broken nose and shivered thinking about how much that must have hurt.

"Now in other news, a strange development happened after the new prime minister of the England division declared a new proposal. She is planning a mass genocide with everyone in her 'city.'" A person on the radio said.

"Yes, the Hilter of the wizard world." Another person from the radio said.

"Already the wizard-branch of the arm forces in America is planning to get the prisoners out of the 'death camps' and only yesterday Halls-the wizard president of the United States declared that they will use lethal weapons if Umbrudge doesn't let her prisoners go by Tuesday."

"And when does she plan to kill them all?" Another voice said joining in on the conservation.

"Two months."

"And is she going to kill everyone in the camps?"

"Half of them."

"And I have just received news that the president of Asia and the president of France are also taking America's side ready to fight Umbridge."

"I hope they win. Umbridge is the worst person in the world…"

Other countries know what Umbridge is doing? I smile nearly closing my eyes as I imagined the Americans saving us from this hell, but can they really help us? And genocide, Umbridge is planning a mass genocide? And half of everyone in this city, any our friends and family can be one of the unlucky people. But somebody outside this wall knows what is going on! Somebody is going to try and save us, and hopefully before the genocide.

I let out a small cry as I thought about the chances of us ever getting out of here and I hugged my brother with force never wanting to let go and I cried myself to sleep. I dreamt of Umbridge shooting everyone in our city and of the Americans shooting that bitch until she was just a pile of shreds. I woke up screaming and sweaty and looked at my still unconscious brother and I put my head in my hands recalling my dream. And I was mad at the Americans because I was the one who wanted to kill her, and I must. She will die at my wand, or my fist. I owe it to dad, to George, to Ginny, to Hermonie, and the countless thousands of others who are going to die from her hands. I really hate that bitch. I just don't know what to do, I feel so helpless. But I know that if anyone is going to get everybody out of the mess it will be me, and I know that George will help as well. And Lee, Harry, mom, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and many more. If anyone can stop Umbridge is will me, I will make sure of it.

Molly pov:

I don't know what to do, my husband, the man I love most in the world is dead, and I had to watch him die. When he stopped breathing I did too. Then after Umbridge killed him she made us go to work. It was horrible taking care of the animals that day, I mean by the end of the day I was covered in cattle and sheep dung. When we were allowed to go home my sons: Ron, Charlie, and Bill immediately got in line but I didn't want to eat, not when my husband is inches away from the food. So I turned and left heading toward our prison, our new house. I miss the burrow. God I miss the burrow so bad. I miss my clock, I miss…I miss Ginny, I miss…I miss my trouble makers. I hate when the only time I could see Fred is at seven thirty and we only get to talk for twenty minutes at most. And my other son…I haven't seen him. And Arthur died…

I curled up in a ball feeling eyes on me but I didn't care all I could think about is how can I stay positive when a Weasley died? How can I stay positive and try to keep my sons from losing hope when Fluer is locked in one section, Harry in another, Ginny and Hermonie are on the run and if they get caught they will both probably die, and Fed and George in another area. Who would divide such a family like ours? We aren't bad people, yes Percy was acting kind of harshly, and Fred and George could sometimes be vicious in their jokes, and Ron gets mad at people too much, and Charlie and Bill don't call enough. But we are not bad people!

"Leave her alone." I heard Charlie tell Ron and I started to cry again, I was scaring my kids. I need to stay strong; I need to stay strong for my kids. If I am not strong for them then who will? Hell if I can help defeat Vldemolt than I can help defeat Umbridge. I mean she can't be any worse than Voldemolt right? I just need a plan and I need players, but without Arthur who will be willing to help me?

Harry pov:

"One hundred and one, one hundred and two…" I muttered out loud watching as my roommate spun around in tight circles, faster and faster she went until she fall to the floor in a heap. She laughed as she pulled the hair away from her face.

"I bet you Ginny could spin much longer than me." Katie said with a smile. I smile at her before rolling my eyes.

"She can go up to a thousand if she really wanted to." I joked throwing a pillow at her face she giggled back at me before throwing the pillow in my face.

"Man, I haven't laughed like this is a long time." She said with a smile than frowned when she saw her wedding ring. Her face fall a little before she kissed it.

"You miss him?" I asked and I looked at her face almost in tears.

"Where is he?" She cried out getting off the floor and flopping down in her bed.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"I thought he would have come for me already." She said hugging a pillow close to her chest.

"He will come, just wait." I said in a comforting way.

"I bet you really miss Ginny." She said to me.

"Yes, but at least she is safe, I hope." I said twisting my wedding ring around on my finger.

"We should still be asleep," Katie whispered looking out the window, "this place gives me the creeps at night,"

"I know it is like a ghost town." I said walking over to the window and looking out. It was so dark outside and nobody was outside. It reminds me of one of those ends of the world flicks Dubby used to watch at Pivot Street, it seems like such a long time ago. Now I want to go back there, I would love to see uncle treating me like scum than living here.

"Let's play hangman again." Katie pleaded and I sighed looking at my quiddich friend sleepily.

"Okay, but I chose the word this time…."

Fred Pov:

"God damn it." I yelled as my foot fall asleep making my feet full like I just stepped into a field of needles. I stretched out my foot ignoring the pain slightly. I rolled my head back and shut my eyes tiredly. I feel so tired. And I think I am crying from exhaustion, fear, and depression. But I don't care; I just wish that somebody would save us, please? George needs to see a doctor, his breathing is shallow and he has not stopped bleeding. I am afraid that he is going to die if no one helps us. I don't want my brother to die!

I sat eagerly close to him looking out the metal bars in hopes of seeing a doctor walking in but as time slipped by the only thing that moved was a rat running across the ground toward the cage and I knew what it was after and I glared at the rat letting it know that I am on to it and it gives me a look back before standing on his hind legs and ran toward the doorway. I blinked at the rat thinking that I am probably just imagining things because rats can't walk on hind legs and rats can't nod its head to someone. I continued to watch the rat as it opened the door and ran out shutting the door behind him and I froze. I thought that door was locked! I looked at the room and shook a little crawling even closer to George until I could feel his hairs on my lap. I numbly brushed his hair as I watched the door for any signs of movement. And once more I pleaded that somebody will come in here to get us out or at least help George, oh god please!

Ginny Pov:

"Stay away from me." I screamed looking at the ten people who now surrounded me.

"Oh come on, we wont hurt you." A guy cooed reaching out for me. I jumped backwards reaching for my wand once again.

"And look at her baby, what a cute little baby, mind if we hold him?" One of the guys said and I held Teddy tighter against myself.

"Come on, give us the baby, we promise we won't hurt him." Another one said.

"I won't let you. Stay away!" I scream at that before one of them punched me on my face and I fell to the floor. In a state of dizziness I felt someone take Teddy from me and I tried to stop them but I wasn't strong enough.

Two people held my arms pinning me to the floor.

"Stay away from me, stay the fuck away from me you fuckers." I scream once again kicking my feet at the nearest guy.

"Feisty bitch isn't she?" Another guy said with a wide smile looking at a starving kid who is at a feast.

"Yeah, she is just begging for this." Another said licking his lips. He came near me and I kicked at him successfully kicking him in his jaw. He screamed in pain before looking at me in hate. Suddenly my cheek burned and I look at the guy who just slapped me.

"Johnny, Ryan, grab her legs." And suddenly two more people grabbed my legs and held them apart. I was full out screaming now and the man who was holding Teddy was laughing at me.

I saw a guy come at me with a knife and I screamed again as loud as possible.

"Oh look, the bitch is afraid." One of the guys laughed.

"It's because I have her baby. What a pretty little baby too, I wonder how much money he will be worth?" The guy who was holding Teddy said.

"Maybe we should find out, after we get ourselves some of that pretty ass." Another one said pointing at me.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me you fuckers." I scream louder trying to break away from my captors.

"Immobulus" A new voice said.

Fred POV:

I woke up to somebody crying; a little annoyed I sat back up getting mad at myself for falling asleep. My head was pounding! I forgot why I woke up for a minute before I heard the crying again. Thinking that George has finally woken up I turned to him a smile forming. When I saw his still unconscious body my smile falls once again. If it wasn't him crying than who wasn't?

I looked around wearily as I tried to see who were crying and my eyes fall on a poor creature that was curled up in a ball crying near the door. I kept staring at the person until I saw the familiar light blond hair and I found myself grasping.

"Malfoy?" I called out to the figure and Draco immediately lifted his head looking at me in both embarrassment and shock. He stood up suddenly and walked toward me hesitantly. When he got closer I could see his puffy eyes and how his shoulders' seemed to have dropped. This isn't the Draco who I remembered; the Draco I know is a selfish, cold hearted bastard who was happy with the thought of torturing half-breeds and half-bloods. I have never seen Draco cry, I have never seen Draco look so horrified in his life.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cried again falling to the ground in front of our cage, "please forgive me, I'm so sorry." He looked so sincere but…what the hell?

"What are you talking about Malfoy? I thought you hated us remember? I thought you wanted us all to die." I spat out at the younger man in front of me, a former deatheater, who just winced at my words.

"I…," he said but trailed off looking at the floor before saying, "no one should ever have to watch their own father die." My eyes widened at the boy in front of me.

"Draco…" I trailed off not exactly sure what was going on.

"Listen, I want to help you." He said and I could feel my eyes nearly pop out of my head.

"We don't need any help from you." I spat at him watching him as if he is a poisonous snake.

"You may not but George needs help." Draco said looking at the unconscious boy with haunted eyes.

"What happened?" I asked the boy and he jumped slightly turning to look at me his face red, "what are you talking about?"

"When you guys took him to this cell you looked haunted, Filch looked guilty, and even Umbridge acted funny Whathappenedtohim?" I asked him again watching as his face paled and I found myself feeling scared.

"Draco, what happened to my brother?" I asked him impatiently.

"He needs a doctor." He said as an answer and I looked at him harshly.

"Why does he need a doctor?" I asked him but he just shook his head.

"I…please forgive me." He said once again falling back into tears.

"Draco?" I asked him feeling awkward and too scared.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Draco said heading back toward the door.

"Draco, why does he need a doctor? Draco what the fuck is going on? Draco?" I screamed but he was already out the door. I cursed as I turned to my brother questionably. What is going on here?

Ginny Pov:

Catching my breath I looked at the floor. Feeling a hand on my back I turned my head to the person, no the witch that saved me.

"Professor McGonagal, you saved my life." I said to the older witch who was staring at me in shock.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" She asked me helping me to my feet. I smiled at her before looking over at Teddy. I ran over to Teddy and ripped him out of the bastard's hands and kissed Teddy who was still crying.

"I escaped!" I replied holding Teddy in my arms. McGonagal looked at me with a sad face before looking around.

"Come on then, we don't want to stay here." McGonagal said looking around once again.

"How long ago did you escape?" McGonagal asked me walking in front of me wand rose.

"Since the wedding." I replied looking at the floor in front of me.

"You have been running for a long time then." She replied looking at Teddy and then me, "both of you probably are starved." I nodded my head before turning to her suspiciously.

"You are probably wondering why I am not in Umbridge's prison. I never showed up for the wedding, she knew I wasn't going to show up." McGonagal replied slowing down in we came to a corner. She pushed me against the wall away from the lights from the streets and peered over the corner.

"Okay, street clear, come on." She mentioned for me as she ran around the corner.

"Didn't she try to make you come?" I asked her as I followed her.

"Yes but the night before the wedding I escaped using floo powder. She never found out where I went." She replied stopping next to an abandoned factory.

"Come on, quickly now." McGonagal warned me and I ran toward the factory not really sure why we are here. I stopped at the door noticing the lock on the door. I looked back at McGonagal as she gently pushed me back and did series of knocks on the door at different parts. She knocked one last time and took one step back taking me back as well. I stood there in shock as the factory door opened and she pushed me inside shutting the door behind me.

My jaw dropped instantly. Thousands of wizards where standing about talking to each other. Everyone stopped when McGonagal stepped forward.

"Listen, this young woman and her baby needs some food and a place to sleep." McGonagal said.

"Sure, I will take you to the kitchen." An elder woman said taking teddy from my hands.

"Come one dear, you must be tired and hungry." The elder woman said to me smiling warmly at me. I looked at McGonagal and she nodded for me to follow.

"My name is Susan Halls by the way." The elder woman said to me.

"I'm Ginny Potter." I replied and she smiled at me.

"Oh yes, we know about you, the girl who married Harry Potter." Susan said with a smile before adding, "How lucky you must be."

"I am lucky, and I never forget it." I answered honestly.

"And where is the handsome husband?" Susan asked me with a smile.

"He didn't make it out." I said my voice dropping to a whisper.

"Oh, oh my god. Don't worry dear, we will get him out. We will get everybody out of there." Susan said with a pitch that made me believe that she knows someone stuck in that awful place as well.

"For now, eat, shower, and rest up." Susan said to me opening the door to the kitchen where nearly four thousand other people where eating.

"We all escaped." Susan whispered at me as she saw me looking at little girl and boys playing, teenagers gossiping, and adults making jokes with each other and I found myself crying from grief. I was crying because my family, my lover, and my friends are still trapped within Umbridge's fences. And it wasn't fair, it wasn't right. They should be here; everyone should be free like this.

"Dear, stop your crying. Everything is going to be fine." Susan said but I couldn't stop my tears as I grieve for everyone who is not here. It isn't fair, this isn't right!

Ron Pov:

I woke up feeling a tiny bit better. I was ready to live out another miserable day. It is amazing how fast your life can turn around. It seemed like just yesterday when I asked Hermonie to marry me. I still remember our first date. We went hiking, something I was not that good in but Hermonie she was so hot wearing little shorts and a tank top. I could see her gorgeous muscles as she walked her hair straightened and long. And every once in a while she would twirl and she was so perfect, so beautiful. And I couldn't believe that she would ever go out with me.

I remember how pretty she was when she was sweating, how her shirt would stick to her skin showing up her perfect curves. I remember our first kiss, messy and greedy. I remember the feel of her body against mine, how whole I felt. The first time we had sex was magical. I will forget the pleasurable shiver she gave when I pushed inside her, I will never forget her orgasm and how beautiful it is. Last night I dreamt about her and even if it was only in a dream I feel much better today and I pray that wherever she is that she is safe and our twins are safe and Teddy. I miss them so much, I want to see them so badly even though the twins aren't yet born yet. I long to see them, I sometimes cry in private. But at least they are safe.

I see Charlie and Fleur separated by fences and I cringe. Fleur is in the worst part of this prison. The houses are barely supported by anything, the houses are bare and Umbridge lets her soldiers use brutal force on the people in that part for no reason. There has been four times in which Fleur had deep bruises and cuts on her face and her arms and I have a feeling that she has been raped. I don't know how Charlie deals with that, if it was Hermonie in that place I think I would have gone nuts. I have caught Charlie crying though, a lot, and it seems like every day he cries more and more. I am worried about Charlie as much as I am worried about mom. They are both suffering from extreme depression and I feel helpless because I don't know how to help them. How can I help them when I am on the edge of depression as well? This family has hit a depression so big that I don't know if we can come out of it. I feel like our whole family is barely surviving the only thing pushing us forward is the other people of the family, and for the future generation of Weasleys.

Getting up I sigh as I look out the window looking at the cool breeze and the fields beyond our prison. I lean out the window looking even further, seeing the horses, cows, sheep, and pigs that the purebloods are responsible for, they look so free but in reality they are just as trapped as we are only they all have a due date and it is coming up soon while we suffer day after day.

I closed my eyes as a breeze comes though the window and for a minute I thought I was back at the Burrow, back where I had my own room and mom was always screaming, back where dad was still alive, back where the twins would be playing jokes on everyone on the family, both happy and hyper. Back when Ginny was still an innocent kid, when she used to wear pink almost everyday and would only talk about Harry. I want to play Quiddich again; I want to have picnics with Hermonie again. I want to get into trouble with Harry again; I want to go back to Hogwarts. I want to see Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks, and even Snape again. I really want to see dad again. I let a sob escape me as I thought everyone who died and how many more people will die and I couldn't deal with it. I want everything to go back to normal; I want everything to be peaceful again. I want…I want freedom. But it is too late now, we are stuck here probably forever, or at least until we all die.

I sigh as I got up throw on the robe that was assigned to me and brushed my hands though my hair getting ready for yet another day of feeding animals and cleaning up their shit. And tomorrow will be the same and the next day and the next. I feel like I am OCD man, it is like every second is planned out and it is not fair. Groaning I walk toward the door but fall to the floor a second later. What the hell? I get up and tried again but once again I ran into something and fall back to the ground.

"Ron..."The figure said and I felt like crying again as the person took off an invisible cloak. I was in awe.

Harry Pov:

I shook Katie awake and she growled at me.

"Katie, come on we have to get ready for work." I said to her and she groaned and got up.

"I am so sick of work." She said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"It doesn't matter if you don't like it, you have to do it." I said but the truth was I agreed with her, work sucks. But we had to do it, at least until I think of a way out of this, there must be a way out of this.

"I am so tired." Katie said yawning and putting her messy hair up in a ponytail.

"I am too, god I wish they will give us a day off, at least one day a week." I said yawning too.

"This place sucks; did you notice the cracks on the ceiling?" Katie said smiling at me.

"Yeah, yeah I did. It will be hell during rainy season." I responded stretching slightly.

"It's so pretty outside." Katie said leaning against the frame of our window and I smiled at the sight, she looked like such a child at that moment.

"What do you think he is doing?" She asked me.

"Probably worrying about you." I responded.

"Do you think he even knows?" She asked me leaning more against the framing.

"Of course he knows. Everybody probably knows what Umbridge did. Knowing your husband he is probably doing everything possible to find a way to get to you." I said walking to the window and standing beside her.

"I want him so badly." She whispers before turning around and hugging me deeply. I sighed as I hugged her back all the time thinking about Ginny.

"I know how you feel, god do I know how you feel."

Molly POV

I didn't want to wake up; I didn't want to get up. All I want to do is just to sleep and never awake. Is that too much to ask?

"Mom, mom come on, you have to get up. We have less than ten minutes before we have to be in the main square. Now come on." Bill yelled to me and I collapsed back into bed crying loudly.

"Mom, mom please. You have to get up." Charlie tried looking at me with sad eyes.

"Mom, mom I need you to stay strong okay. You have to get ready." Bill cried out again and I hear the cry in his voice.

"Mommy please? I need you." A voice said and I looked up in shock at Percy who had tears in his eyes. I immediately stood up and embraced Percy; let him cry on my shoulder as I laid my head on his. I then pushed Charlie and bill to me and we all stayed in our hug until we heard another set of footsteps. We all turned to Ron who was crying as well engulfing us and sobbing.

"Mom, mom come to my room. Please, there is someone who needs to see you." He mumbled into my ear and everyone looked at him in a strange way. I walked toward the bedroom Ron in front of me, the other two behind me. Ron opened up the door and I didn't believe my eyes.

Fred Pov:

The doctor looked at Georges still form in silence. I was still in the cell, the doctor moved George to the outside of the cell. I was silent; Draco was nervous and pale as he looked at the doors behind him.

"I need to move him to the surgical room." The doctor told both of us. I paled, I know I did, Draco looked even more nervous.

"Right, right. Go ahead then." Draco said refusing to look at me.

The doctor scooped up George and walked out the door and my heart pounded faster than it ever has before.

"Will he be okay?" I yelled at Draco and he sighed at me.

"We are going to save his life." Draco snapped at me.

"He better not die."

"I won't let him." Draco said to me.

"I want out of this, I don't belong." Draco said once again crying.

"I thought you liked being a bully." I snapped at him.

"I don't want to hurt you, I didn't want him getting hurt either."

"What happened to him Draco?" I asked giving him a leering voice.

"She…she used the Conjunctivitis Curse on him." He said sobbing again.

"What…what is that?" I asked him feeling afraid.

"You know how puffy his eyes look, the curse is responsible. You see the curse makes the eyeballs crust together. Not only did it blind him but it was painful too. He was screaming and shaking on the floor." He said but he was sobbing so hard that it was hard to tell what he said, but I heard enough from what he said.

"Can it be fixed?" I asked him.

"I don't know, the doctor will let us know."

"Is that everything?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Furnunculus, and also she used Imperio, made him try and hang himself," Draco said and I blinked horrified at what I was hearing.

"Also she used Incendio to put him on fire. Also she used crucio." Draco finished before adding, "then Filch used whips and…and a knife."

"And he…he almost stopped breathing once and Umbridge just started to laugh." Draco said crying once more. But I didn't even notice him anymore. All my thoughts where on my brother and what he went though and I knew I am lucky that he is alive at all, and I will be lucky if he stays alive. I look out the window, it is finally light outside!

* * *

Did you like it did you didn't? Review, please! I will say more but I cant think anymore. 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay-please inform me if anyone really like this story or not, because people are reading but aren't reviewing and so I want to know if anyone really likes this story. Please, anyone can review, bad or good, just review.

For now here is the next chapter, hope you like.

And thank you for everyone who reviewed in the last two chapters, sorry I couldnt formally thank you like I would have liked, and answer some questions.

* * *

Draco Pov:

I looked over the doctor at George, someone who I was raised to hate, someone who I hated with a passion only a month ago. I noticed the doctor was sweating as he pushed papers and coffee mugs off the large table in the center of the room with his foot, the objects falling to the ground with a bang. He then gently laid George on the table.

"Lock the door." The doctor ordered me but my eyes were still drawn to George.

"Draco, go and lock the door, and fast." Dr. Killiberg ordered me startling me.

"Sorry, what do you want?" I asked a little shaken.

"Lock the door, and make it fast. We have less than an hour before he has to be back into the cell." Dr. Killiberg said in a low voice. I ran to the door and locked the door and then the deadbolt and then I used a spell to lock the door with magic.

"Draco, come on, get over here." Dr. Killiberg yelled to me and with one last look at the door I ran back to the table stepping over papers and spilt coffee in process. Dr. killiberg was already pulling up a smaller table next to George.

"Do you see a leather bag next to the back window," he asked me and I saw the large bag near the window and nodded my head, "can you bring it and set it on this table?" He asked me pointing to the smaller table. I ran over to the bag and throw it on the smaller table.

"Do you want me to open it?" I asked but I didn't get any reply.

"Hey, do you want me to open the bag?" I tried again my hands on the zipper.

"Dr. Killiberg, do you want me…" I trailed away as I turned and saw the doctor standing still two fingers on George's neck and looking at his watch.

"Shit." He screamed suddenly.

"What, what is wrong?" I asked him.

"His pulse is very erratic," Dr. Killiberg said before saying, "please can you reach into the bag and pull out the Stethoscope." I opened the bag but I didn't know what a stethoscope looks like.

"It kind of looks like the female reproductive unit." The doctor told me when he noticed my confusion. I dug though the bag until I found the stethoscope and it did resemble the female sex organ. I handed the tool to the doctor who immediately put the stethoscope on putting the bell part of the stethoscope over George's heart. He went still as he listened once again staring at his watch.

"His heart beat is shallow; when I checked his pulse two seconds ago it was a erratic." The doctor said.

"What does erratic mean?" I asked him and he turned to me almost laughing.

"It was unsteady, it wasn't fixed." The doctor said sweating a little.

"Okay, okay," the doctor said before putting the bell over the right lung. Again he glanced at his watch.

"His breathing is harsh and shallow." He told me a nervous look on his face. He moved the bell over to the left lung.

"His lungs are different. His left lung is slower and stronger while his right lung isn't getting enough oxygen." Dr. killiberg said lifting George up slightly so that he could put the stethoscope on George's back exactly over his left and right lung.

"Yeah, something is wrong with his right lung. He may need an operation." Dr. Killiberg said, "if only Umbridge allowed me to have my wand, it would make this a lot easier."

He sighed as he conjured up a timer and set it for sixty minutes.

"We have only sixty minutes to figure out what's wrong and help him. If I remember right Draco, none of the weapons or spells Umbridge and Filch used would have any effects on his lungs. Did anything else happen?" The doctor said looking at me as he pulled out medical supplies that muggles use and laid it on the table.

"They didn't let me in for the first day. I don't know what they did but when I saw him he was covered in blood." I replied.

"Okay great." The doctor said looking at the tools than back at George, "let's just start with the lung."

He pulled out a large box that was both heavy and highly breakable.

"What is that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It is a portable x-ray, I thought once that the muggles were stupid when they invented this but for occasions like now you have to love them," The doctor said.

I stepped back and leaned against a nearby wall watching as the doctor turned on the x-ray machine. He started at the tip of the head. He looked at the scene on the x-ray machine and made a happy sound as he moved the x-ray down his head. "His head seems to be fine, no cracked skull, and no broken jaw. But it is kind of swollen but it isn't that serious." He moved down to his neck and I watched as he looked at it with a sad face.

"They really almost strangled him didn't they? He has trauma to the larynx but nothing too serious, trauma to the esophagus which can make it painful for him to eat. And the bruises look very painful and deep." He told me as I continued to watch him. He put down the x-ray and grabbed scissors from the bag and quickly cut George's shirt right down the middle. He threw the scissors on the small table as he once again picked up the x-ray machine and looked at his shoulders, his arms, and his torso.

"A couple of cracked ribs, I will have to repair that as well. Yep, I was correct his right lung as collapsed. Damn it, I will have to work fast to repair that. Everything else looks good, nothing broken." He said before glancing at me. He put down the x-ray once again and picked back up the scissors. I turned my head as he cut though George's pants and I only turned around when he put a sheet around George. I looked at the doctor's hands, at the scissors, they were full of blood.

"Okay then, his hip isn't looking that good, not broken but at least sprained. Wait…what is…" He trailed off looking at the scene of the x-ray machine with a look of dread on his face. He turned once more at me.

"What in the hell did you guys do to this kid?" He asked me and I shivered with fear.

"What, what is wrong?" I asked.

"He will need some blood. Draco, go and fetch his twin, George needs a blood transplant. And knock before you enter, do you hear me? Don't come back in until I give you permission to." Dr. Killiberg told me a serious look upon his face. I walked over to the door and peered out making sure that no one was around before I opened the door. Looking back I saw the doctor going though his bag taking out scary looking tools, the x-ray machine forgotten. He didn't even check his legs. With one last look I ran out the door shutting it tightly behind me.

I ran as fast as I could master running though hallway after hallway but I was stopped half-way from Goyle.

"Hey Draco. I haven't seen you today, what have you been up to?" He asked me and I froze afraid that he is on to me but then I laughed at him.

"Just patrolling the streets, trying to see if anyone is stupid enough to sleep in."

"Yes, the promise of torture." Goyle said smiling at the thought of being able to torture anybody.

"Oh yes, I can't wait. Maybe if I am lucky I could find me a nice half-blood to beat the shit out of them. I will make them wish they were never alive." I said with a smile.

"I will make sure that if I ever found a half-blood I will make sure that they are sent to you." Goyle said pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Do you want one?" He asked me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him and he smiled wickedly.

"The American boy we found a week ago." Goyle said while laughing

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him in a joking mater.

"Because he wouldn't come and so I killed him." He laughed some more.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Sorry, I can't hang out with you right now. I am on secret orders from Umbridge." I said to him and his eyebrows rose.

"God, get going then. I can have fun without you." He jokes acting hurt but both of us know he is not. I nodded at him before I started to run again running to the last door on the left. I unlocked the door slowly and ran over to the cell in which Fred was sleeping in. I unlocked the door and opened it in seconds before heading over to Fred. I dropped to my knees and shook him awake.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled.

"Fred, Fred wake up." I scream and I felt him instantly tense before he quickly sat up.

"Draco, Draco what are you doing here. And where is George?" He asked in a feverish state.

"He needs blood. You are his best shot. Come on, get up." I told the man helping him to his feet. I took a step expecting Fred to follow me but instead just fall right back to the floor. I groaned as I bent down and picked him up again this time supporting him as we took a step.

"Sorry." He whispers tiridly and I begin to feel a cold spreading though my body once again. What if he is too weak to give blood, what will happen then?

"It's okay." I whispered back shaking slightly.

"You know I love him right?" Fred said in a feverish voice.

"Yeah, I know." I replied holding him tightly when he almost falls.

"I loved him for so long. And we…we are bad people. We kissed each other, we are sinners. Bad, bad sinners we are. And one day we will have sex but not soon because he was raped and he doesn't want anything sexual right now." He said in a weak but hysterical voice.

"And I don't know why you are helping us. You hate us because we are not like your family, because we talk to half-bloods and half-breeds. I mean is this a trick because if this is I will kill you." The weak man said laughing to himself.

"Come on, we are almost there." I told him as we passed the deserted, thank god, hallway where just ten minutes ago Goyle was. Fred was watching me with concerned and determined eyes. I knew he did not trust me and honestly I have no idea why I am doing this. I hated the Weasleys, I hated them all, and if I was caught I would be dead. Not only will Umbridge probably kill me but dad might beat her to it. I make it to the room we used as a surgical room and knocked loudly.

I heard some movements from inside the room as the doctor unlocked the door. He looked really pale and almost looked sick.

"Good, you have him. He doesn't look that good though," Doctor Killiberg said looking at Fred's state, "come on then. But I have to warn you your brother doesn't look that good." Dr. Killiberg said to Fred who paled at the doctor's words. Dr. Killiberg opened the door even wider allowing both Fred and I inside the room but shutting and locking the door.

I watched the doctor lock the door blood on his robes, blood on his hands. I pushed Fred gently to a chair and made sure he was sitting. He was just staring at his brother who was on the table. I followed Fred's eyes and saw how much more blood was on the table and how rapid his chest was raising and falling. And the sheet that the doctor used to cover George's body was full of blood. My eyes then were drawn to the small table in which something was wrapped in a bloody towel, a big object in fact. The doctor followed my graze and he sighed.

"That is the reason why he needs a blood transplant." He explained to Fred and me.

"What does that mean?" I asked him in frustration.

"That is what was causing the blood. I almost didn't find it." He whispered the last part looking at Fred and than at me.

"Okay, I need to take some blood from you." He said looking at Fred who was still pale and looked sick.

"Is he going to be okay?" Fred whispered as he memorized the scene in front of him.

"He will be fine as long as I get some blood." The doctor wined looking at the timer. We only had thirty minutes left.

The doctor dug though his bag pulling out a needle and blood bag.

"Okay what I need you to do is to keep sitting down and sit still. Can you do that?" He asked Fred who immediately nodded his eyes still drawn to his brother. I watched from a corner as the doctor prepared Fred and then stuck the needle into Fred's vein in his arm.

"Only full the bag half-way, he is too weak to give more." He told me before heading back to the unconscious Weasley. I quickly turned to the timer we barely had twenty minutes. I heard a weird sound and I turned back to the doctor who had just made a clean cut over George's right lung. I turned back to Fred before the doctor had a chance to pick up the scalpel.

"What is he doing?" Fred asked looking a little woozy.

"George's lung collasped, he needs to repair it." I told him my eyes drawn to the bag which was quickly filling with blood.

"Is he losing a lot of blood?" Fred asked again quickly turning pale, making his freckles looking ominous against his ghost-like skin.

"He is losing quite a lot of blood." I straight out told him choosing not to lie to the man. I watched the blood fill a quarter of the bag and looked at the clock, it took ten minutes.

"Please, fill the bag up." Fred begged me looking at his brother in fear.

"I cant you aren't strong enough, you can die." I simply told him.

"But he may die. Please, at least fill up three-fourths of the bag." He begged me again and I sighed in frustration.

"I can't, the doctor only said to take a half of a bag. That is all I am going to take. It will work okay, trust me." I said closing my eyes slightly. I looked at the timer ten minutes left. I turn to the doctor who was still heavy in surgery before turning back to Fred. I took out my wand and muttered a spell that mom had taught me a long time and I watched as the timer stopped. I delayed time but just by thirty minutes. So now the doctor has an extra thirty minutes.

"Please, just please do what I ask. He needs more blood. Isn't there a spell you can use?" Fred asked me looking at me and then the doctor his eyes pleading.

"I don't know it and he does not his wand with him. We are doing all we can." I replied to Fred thinking that he would understand instead he looked mad.

"You are doing all you can? You can get him out of this place and take him to a real hospital." Fred spat out trying to stand but I forced him back in his seat.

"Listen here Fred. I am risking not only my life but the doctor's too. Do you know what would happen if Umbridge finds out we are helping you? She will kill us like she killed your father. You should be damn glad that I doing this at all." I spat back leaning over Fred in a threatening way and watched as his face changed from mad to guilt and then to sadness.

"Get off me you git." He spat at me a tear falling from his eye.

"We are going to help him, okay. We are going to make sure he lives and then I am going to find a way out of here." I told Fred knowing that there is no way I can pull it off. Sure I hopefully can help George but to find a way out of here seems impossible.

"Why are you doing this?" Fred asked me again and I sighed at the boy.

"Because it isn't right." I stated.

"But you still hate us." He whispers again looking a little green. I look at the bag noticed how we have yet to reach the half-way mark.

"I hate you losers more than anything." I replied to him giving him my famous sneer.

"At least that hadn't changed." He told me with a small smile on his face. I found myself smiling back at him before I stopped and sneered at him again.

"Just don't consider us friends after this, because I will kill you if you even pretend." I told him and he smiled weakly at me again.

"Don't worry, I hate you too." He said to me before staring back at his brother. I was once again playing attention to the timer which was sill frozen in place as time has yet to restart.

"You know, for a rich bratty spoiled kid you aren't half bad." Fred said to me smiling slightly at me again.

"You know, for a poor selfish rude kid you aren't that unpleasant either. I never want to talk or see you after this of course, but you aren't that bad." I replied looking at the blood bag almost half-way full of blood.

"You know I want to beat the shit out of Ron right? That brat needs a good whooping." I said smiling at that thought of Ron screaming for me not to hurt him.

"You know I want to kill your father. I always did, the way he treated my family." Fred said sounding a little weaker.

"You know I still want to beat Harry up so badly. He always bugged me getting attention just because of a scar. Now it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Voldemort is dead now, he will never come back. Never!" I said frowning as I remembered when Voldemort branded me a deatheater. It hurt so badly, I felt like my hand was being burned off and I screamed and tried to pull my hand away but my dad held me still. My father forced me to get the mark only days before he was arrested. I was all for it, of course, before I felt the pain. And after dad was arrested I was given my first orders, to kill Dumbledore. I was so stressed out because even though I always said that I hated Dumbledore I really liked him. My dad would have killed me if I didn't mock and say bad things about Dumbledore, especially after Dumbledore supported Harry. The real truth was I felt safer at Hogwarts then I ever did at home, really I felt safe because I knew that Dumbledore would protect every student. I never told anyone about that of course, what would they say? What would someone say if I said that secretly I wanted to hang out with Harry and talk to Hermione and Ron? What would my parents do if I ever told them that I really didn't want to become a deatheater or marry a half-breed? What would they think if they knew how jealous I was of the Weasley family, about how close their family was and how they always seemed to support each other in whatever they did?

The truth is that my family would have disowned me. Like how the Black family disowned Sirius after he chose his friends over his deatheater family. I remember when Bellatrix bragged about killing a traitor, her own cousin. And she laughed about it as if he didn't matter at all and I cringe at the thought of my own cousin laughing at my death calling me a traitor. I am not strong; I didn't want to live my life in shame, shame because I lost my family just because I am scared. And I knew when I got the dreaded mission that if I didn't kill Dumbledore than my family and I would die as well. So I carried though with the mission but Harry was on my trail almost the whole time and it got to the point in which I thought he was going to catch me, he didn't of course. Then he used a spell I have never heard or seen before and it hurt, but nothing like the brand. But Snape was there to help me and I owned him my life because if it wasn't for him I would have been dead.

I was so close to killing Dumbledore, oh so close. I had him on the floor begging but still so pigheaded. He knew I wouldn't kill him, I could see it in his eyes, the way in which the end of his lips was up in a mock of a smile. The way in which he refused to move, but then again that could have been because he pinned Harry against a wall in protection. But he held no fear towards me as if I wasn't a threat at all and you know what, I didn't feel like a threat either. And so I lowered my wand until Snape showed up and killed him. I felt so awful too when I saw his dead body, I was in shock. Snape knew this and pushed me on getting me safety out of Hogwarts.

I think I cried afterwards only in private though where mom couldn't find me. I felt so awful, so lousy. And I knew I couldn't go back to Hogwarts, not after I helped kill one of the nicest wizards. And my safe heaven was gone, I will never step foot in Hogwarts again that was until the final battle. Mom and dad were both sad when Voldemort died but not me, actually I was kind of glad. I never had to deal with the chance of dying every day ever again.

"Draco, Draco, have you checked the level of the bag yet?" The doctor said spinning me out of my memories in record time. I look at the blood bag and cursed when I saw that the blood was almost filled up the bag. I gently pulled the needle out of Fred's arms who was looking way too pale now.

"Shit, Fred, I am sorry." I said.

"I need the blood, bring the bag here." The doctor said and after making sure that Fred was not going to pass out I ran the blood over to the doctor.

"Okay, I need you to hold the bag up high. You got it, keep the bag high." Dr. Killiberg ordered me as he was sowing up George's fixed lung. I look down seeing his lung rise and fall, it looks so scary.

"Hey, but look down. Look up." He ordered me as I started to sway. He finished with the lung looking very smug with himself. All I knew was that his chest was full of blood and he had to use a tube to suck some of the blood out. He finished putting the stitches on the small table for a minute before grabbing the blood bag from me. He untwisted the tube and needle from the bag and put a new one on before injecting George in his vein.

"Remember; keep the bag above his body." Dr. Killiberg said as he picked back up the stitches and started to stitch up the first layer of skin called the Hypodermis. He spent almost five minutes on that alone, it took him fifteen more minutes to stitch up the other two skin layers, Dermis and Epidermis. I heard something hitting the ground and I looked down seeing Fred passed out on the floor.

"Leave him for now; right now I need you to focus on holding the bag up high." Dr. Killiberg said picking up the Stethoscope once more and putting it on his right lung and then his left lung.

"His heart beat sounds well and his breathing is evening out." He said with a small smile. I smiled back worried about both twins now, and my arm was hurting on being stained for so long.

"You are doing really well but I need you to do me another favor, "the doctor said lifting up George's head so he can look deeply at his eyes, "I need you to do a spell for me okay. I need you to point your wand at his eyes and say '**Finite**,' you got that?" He asked me and I nodded my eyes turning to George. I shut my eyes and pointed my wand between the boy's eyes.

"Finite." I yelled and I watched in surprise as the swelling in his eyes went down and all the crust in his eyes vanished. I look over at the doctor and he smiled a bright smile before checking George's heart beat and breathing.

"He will live." He said turning to me again and handing me a piece of paper with four spells on it.

"When the bag is empty take out the needle and throws the bag in the trashcan. Then I want you to say each one of those spells exactly like they are written, do not screw them up either. They will help stop infections and will help him get some energy." He told me throwing his tools on the small table and running over to Fred to check on him. I stood beside George still holding the stupid bag high over my head as I watched the doctor gently shake Fred. He continued to shake Fred until Fred opened his eyes looking confused.

"Why, why am I on the floor?" He asked as the doctor helped him stand up.

"You fainted from the blood you lost."

"Oh…did it help at least?" He asked turning slowly to the operating table.

"Yeah, he is going to live and as soon as we are done I am going to give him medication." He reassured Fred patting him on his back softy.

"Good," Fred simply said looking at the doctor and then at me, "thank you. Thank you so much, both of you."

I was going to reply when I heard rapid knocking at the door.

"Shit." The doctor said turning from Fred to me in fear. He looked around the room in fear before turning to me once again. He put a finger to his lips and quickly but silently pulled Fred to his feet and together they tiptoed over to the table. Fred even though he is still pretty weak picked George up and carried him in his arms as I still holding the blood was right beside them. The doctor ran over to a wall and hit it hard and it opened with a low grumble. He mentioned for us to go but both Fred and I froze. But at that point it was already too late because the door was slammed open and there was Umbridge a deep smile on her face and I knew I was screwed, forget everyone else.

* * *

Review, please? I know you are reading this story, tell me what do you think will happen next, what would you like to see happen? Is Draco being honest in wanting to help them or is it part of Umbridge's plot? And why do you really think Umbridge took George in the first place, is it just because he helped his sister or is it something darker more sinister? And why did Filch look guilty and Draco 'trying' to help the twins? And please tell me if I should continue or not. 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is the next chapter, I stopped writing down chapter and story warnings, just be prepared to see some heavy stuff in the chapters.

This is my second day without sleep so if there are a lot of misspellings or grammar mistakes I won't care if you write it in a review if that means you will review. Just review.

Review Corner:

eM-I'm happy that you consider this an interesting story. I wanted to make this story more unique than the regular Fred dies-George cries stories that seem to be most of the fanfiction on this site. Not that I don't like those types of stories because I do its just I wanted to do something different. And I am also glad that you thought all the characters were correct, because I had always been afraid that they weren't.

Prankster Born-Hate Umbridge with a passion, trust me it is going to get worse. And yes the stress is really going to get to Fred in a later chapter definitely when George and Fred plan their big prank on Umbridge. And you were correct something more sinister did happen but give me a guess on what the object was and where do you think it came from. Just guess about how sinister it really is. And I will say it again I purposely didn't say what the object was because I want everyone to guess. And Draco…he will both help. And go ahead and cradle George, he needs a good hug.

IamJules-I know I feel bad for everyone too, but I am planning one chapter of fluff, and I mean it one chapter, not two, just one. I mean a chapter with no angst, I don't know if I can accomplish it, but it needs to happen. Don't worry; George will be okay, kind of, maybe…for some time. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

Chapter 10-Whatever Will We Do 

Fred Pov:

I twisted myself against the nearest wall trying to protect both George and me as much as possible. I purposely turned my back on the intruders pushing George as near as the wall as possible, if they decide to hex us I don't want them hurting him. I quickly closed my eyes and counted back from one hundred, something I did whenever I felt overwhelmed or frightened. So I stood there straight as a board silently counting back while Draco looked flushed and shaky. He looks over at me in a silent apology and quickly pulls out his wand, holding it behind his back, his eyes alert.

"What do we have here?" Umbridge asked looking at us in both excitement and jolly, clearly enjoying finding us. She paused as if waiting for someone to speak when no one did she give a sad sigh and acted hurt.

"What I see is someone from my administration going against me and helping a couple of traitors." She continued smiling at us with a wide cold smile. I held on to George tighter still counting but I managed to give Umbridge the most scornful glare I have ever managed. This got a laugh from Umbridge.

"What is all the fuss about?" A new voice asked and suddenly Draco tensed up looking at the new person in fear. I looked in Lucius's eyes with bravery that I did not feel because I was down right scared out of my mind.

"It seems like your son is playing the saint," Umbridge said looking at Draco with disrespect, "such disrespect will not be tolerated." She says looking at Lucius who immediately nodded his head at her.

"Don't worry; I will make sure he is disciplined to the fullest." He said walking up to his son who had started to back up.

"Make sure you do." Umbridge said watching the father stalking his son who looked much like a scared wounded animal, backed up into a corner with a look of fear.

"As for you two, what should I do with you?" Umbridge said this time her attention on me

"You will let us go and release all the wizards and witches you have captured." I tried forcing a small smile on my face. She laughed at my suggestion as if I was telling one of my famous jokes.

"Oh yes I am going to let you two go and let everyone else, please. I'm not planning on either you or your stupid twin getting out of this building at least alive anyways." Umbridge said looking at me weirdly.

"Then…" I begun but she cut me off.

"You see I can't let you two get out of here. I can't afford it." She said taking a step towards us but I stepped back just like Draco did.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but secretively I was afraid to find out.

"I worked with your father for over twenty nine years and do you know that he was promoted ten times? I was only promoted two times."

"Is that why you can't let us go because if it is that is lame." I said looking at Draco who was looking at me; our faces are mirrors of fear.

"He would talk about his family all the time, did you know that? He only had praises for all you assholes; he made his family seem like perfect saints. But looking at you two I have to disagree. You see he also informed me of all your tricks, and how popular you guys seem to be. And I know what you will do if I let you go, you will try to fight me and that my dear is something I want to avoid."

"Why are you afraid that we will win?" I spat at her and she glared at me, the first time I ever saw her not smiling.

"You will do no such thing and if you even tried I would kill you no matter where we are." She spat back at me before smiling again.

"Than what is going to happen to us?" I asked her knowing what she was going to say even before she opened her mouth.

"I have to show the public what happens to trouble makers and after much thought I decided the best way to do that is to have a public execution." Umbridge said smiling.

"You can't do that!" I screamed at her.

"Goyle, Crabbe, please take these two back to their cell. And take the doctor too." Umbridge ordered blinking at the doctor who smiled back at her; I missed the interaction between them though. I would have fought but what was the point and so instead I picked my brother back up and let Goyle and Crabbe lead us back to our cell. I patiently waited for them to unlock the cell door and took a leisurely step in, the door was shut and we were once again locked in the cell. I heard foot steps and looked up to see the doctor right outside the cell door.

"Aren't you supposed to be in here?" I asked him in confusion.

"You are quite the idiot. Do you really think I would have honestly risked my life for him?" The doctor said pointing at George.

"Then why did you help us?" I asked him knowing that something wasn't right and stood in front of my brother.

"You know, you haven't changed that much." The doctor said in a voice that scared me, that terrified me to the bone and for some unknown reason I knew that George needed protection.

"I asked you a question?" I told him and he laughed.

"_Nothing is going to happen, I swear to god,_ _Calm down, just calm down. I swear to you that I will never let anything happen to you. Okay? I am here for you; _does that sound familiar to you?"

"How…what?"

"Family bonding, am I right? You two both cried like little babies that night. It made both of you seem so innocent, it made it seem like you two were just begging to be taken." The doctor told me and I felt my insides tighten.

"I was at Hogwarts when I said that, how did…"

"How did I find out? That is a secret." He told me his eyes drawn to George.

"If you are wanting for your brother to wake up then I have to warn you, you may be waiting a very long time.

"Why, what did you do to my brother?" I screamed.

"To wake him up you will need a wand." Killiberg said. I felt like the world just exploded.

"What?" I asked feeling dizzy.

"I said the only way you will be able to wake him up is with a wand, now unless I am mistaken you don't have a wand." Killiberg told me.

"You have a fucking wand, you wake him up." I spat at him and regretted it a second later because I am powerless against him if he shall get upset.

"Know why would I want to do that?" He asked me looking serious.

"You saved his life, why would you save somebody's life if they will never wake up again?" I said stumbling at the end.

"Oh don't worry; I am going to wake him up all right." He told me enjoying the emotion trauma he was causing me.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I screamed at him.

"Immobulus." Draco said walking into the room and I found myself frozen in place.

"That was what I was waiting for." Killiberg said slapping Draco kindly on his shoulders.

"Sorry you should have known better than to trust me." Draco says looking at me with an evil smile.

"Go and wake that brat up now." Draco told Killiberg and I felt such hatred for the boy in front of me. I wanted to kill him and the way he was smiling at me was getting me madder by the second. The door opens the door and I watched Killiberg walk into the little cell and I felt so distressed because I couldn't get to my brother, couldn't protect him.

I watched as Killiberg raised his wand at my brother's chest and some sort of green light oozed from the end. A nonverbal spell, the green light engulfed George and I closed my eyes still trying to move, how would I know that he is in fact waking George up and not killing him? I felt someone touching me lightly on my arm and I turned my eyes to see Draco standing beside me an unreadable look upon his porcelain skin.

For a couple of minutes the green light covered George and for a couple of minutes my heart stopped beating, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. But then suddenly the green light was gone and I once again tried to move but once again I couldn't, and I still felt like I couldn't breathe. Then slowly, oh so very slowly I watched as George's hands twitched reminding me instantly of the day he first awoke from his coma. I felt relief as I watched him struggling to open his eyes, at least he is trying! I watched him like a hawk when he finally opened his eyes looking confused as he looked around. His feverish eyes finally found me and he weakly smiles at me still with a look of confusion on his face.

"Fred, Fred where are we?" He asked leaning his head against his side. I knew he was waiting for me to answer him and I tried, I really did, and when I couldn't do anything, it nearly killed me.

"Fred, Fred why aren't you answering?" He asked me again this time moving slightly. He moaned in pain looking even more confused and even frightened. Once again I tried to move but the only thing I could move was my eyes. I had to watch as he curled up in a ball trying to stop the pain he must be experiencing.

"Fred, cut the shit. I'm not feeling good and I don't feel like playing games. Fred?" He tried again this time slowly trying to once again rise. It seemed to take him forever just to stand and it seemed like he couldn't figure out why he was in pain, and he couldn't figure out why I will not answer him. I couldn't do anything; all I could do was stare at him. He took a small step towards me and he grasped at the pain the little step had caused him. He looked at me once more with both pain and stubbornness on his face. He took another small step once again grasping from pain but he kept going and going until he was sweating and wheezing and looked far too dizzy, still he reached me. He collapsed against my still body expecting me to catch him but instead he fall to the floor at my feet looking at me with shock and surprise.

"Fred, Fred what's wrong? Why didn't you catch me, Fred please answer me! Fred why won't you answer," He asked looking on the verge of tears, "are you mad at me? Fred is that why you won't answer me?" A lone tear as fell from his eyes and his eyes were horrified and scared and I wonder if he noticed how horrified my eyes look.

"God damn it, fucking answer me!" He screamed once again.

"He can't answer you." Draco replied and George snapped his eyes to Draco in both confusion and fear.

"What…what are you doing here?" He asked Draco looking from him to me.

"He won't answer you." Draco said once again looking at me with excitement.

"Why…why wont he?" George asked and I felt like crying, he sounded so scared, so innocent.

"He won't answer you because he can't." Draco said again pulling out his wand and shaking it in front of George's face. I made a mental note to kick the shit out of Draco as soon as someone unfreezes me.

"What?" George asked after a minute of silence looking at me in distress.

"You see I accidentally used Immobulus on him." Draco said in his usual sinister voice.

"What, Fred!" George said once again getting to his feet regardless of the pain. He looked at me carefully moving a shaky hand to my face, trying to get any reaction out of me, when he received none he started to sob crushing our bodies together in a tight embrace. He pushed his head in my shoulder and sobbed even harder and I wanted to wrap my arms around him so badly that it physically hurt, and I wanted to kiss him until he felt better and felt useless. For the first time in my life I felt like killing myself, and if it wasn't for George I probably would have.

"Fred, Fred look at me. Fred, come on baby, please look at me." George cried out to me crying once again when I couldn't reply.

"Undo the spell. Undo the fucking spell Draco." George screamed turning to look at the younger man with hate shining in his eyes, Draco held the same emotion.

"And why should I do that?" The snob asked enjoying the reactions that George was making.

"Please?" George pleaded with Draco his face red from crying.

"Please, I don't know, I kind like him like this. I think that the spell has almost made Fred livable." Draco resounded walking up to George a smug look upon his features.

"I told you to fix him, reverse the spell." George croaked out his arms still around me in a fierce hug that was actually kind of hurting, I mean it really hurt.

"Umm…no." Draco said his eyes sparkly with ecstasy. Draco made a mistake though, Draco walked right in front of George who was seriously pissed off. In one second George let go of me and then both Draco and George were on the floor, George punching Draco in his face. Draco screamed in surprise his wand no longer in his hands. George once again punches Draco in his face successfully punching him in his nose and with a sickly snap breaks his nose. Draco cries out trying to get the hysterical George off of him but George just hits him again.

"Crucio." The doctor who I forgot about said and suddenly I forced to watch my brother screaming in pain jerking and withering on the ground inches from Draco who was holding his bleeding nose while watching George with wide eyes. He forgot that the doctor was here too. I remember the crucio curse remembering how I felt like I was dying, that the curse was going to kill me or make me go crazy. I couldn't avert my eyes from my brother, the person who I could always count on, the person who I have been around twenty-four hours a day with crying and twitching on the floor in pain. I shivered even though it wasn't noticeable knowing that my twin, the person who I loved more than anyone else, is once again experiencing even more pain. And once again I failed the promise that I promised him such a long time ago. And once again I felt like the worst person alive because it seems like I can never keep any of my promises. George once again screams in agony trying to get out of the way of the spell but kept collapsing back to the ground and curling up into a ball. And it kept going on, thirty seconds, a minute, two minutes…and I tried to move, tried to shout, tried to help my brother but I failed in that too. I turned my eyes at Draco who looked slightly horrified and shaken. Then the doctor quickly drew his wand back releasing George of the torturous spell. George laid on the floor grasping and shaking, his breathing harsh and loud.

"Are you going to hit anyone again?" Killiberg asked George who hadn't noticed him either. I watched as my brother tensed up like a board, all the color drained from his gorgeous face. My first thought was he was having a heart attack; my second thought was he was having a panic attack. He wasn't moving, he was just sitting there on the floor stiff as a board. I wanted to scream at George, scream at him to breathe, he wasn't breathing.

"Breathe George." Draco ordered George who didn't respond to his order. Draco took one look at the doctor before he ran over to George and started to shake him hard. His head was going back and forth but yet he still didn't respond and his eyes were clouded, as if he was a million miles away and there was no chance of bringing him back.

"Come on you idiot, breathe." Draco said again this time hitting George hard on his back. George grasped then before he started to shake terribly. Draco touched his back again and George started to shake even more as if he was in a seizure. Draco immediately let go of George and George tried to crawl away from Draco without any success as his arms were too shaky to support his body. Draco once again went over to George but the second Draco touched his back George got hysterical, screaming bloody murder while still trying to unsuccessfully crawl away.

"Calm down, come on George calm down." Draco told my brother who seconds ago tried desperately to bite Draco on the arm.

"Watch out!" George screamed suddenly at Draco who turned around only to be hit by a spell. I watched as the spell hit Draco in his stomach making him fly a couple of steps before he crashed into a far way wall, he was unconscious the second his head collided with the wall.

"Stupid kid, turning his back on someone with a wand." Killiberg said once again looking at the unconscious kid before turning back to George and I.

"You know it took me nearly two years to find out where you vanished to?" Killiberg said to George while walking over to the now sweaty man.

"Leave…leave me alone." George whispered still shaking like a newborn.

"You know how disappointed I am in you; I mean I never imagined that you would ever do that to me." Killiberg said leaning over George who started to crawl back but stopped with a grasp.

"Oh, does it hurt to move, is little Weasley in pain?" Killiberg cooed to my brother who was still trying to catch his breath. George started to crawl again sweating and moaning from the pain but as he crawled I saw an even bigger problem, there was once again a puddle of blood where he was sitting. Killiberg saw this and widened his smile looking like he was going against Umbridge in who can have the creepiest smiles.

"Oh look you are bleeding again; do you ever stop bleeding boy?" Killiberg laughed calmly walking towards George who kept trying to back up. Killiberg kicked George right on his lower back and George crashed to the floor in pain. Killiberg lifted his leg again and laid it on top of my brother's back keeping the screaming boy still. With one quick movement he spun the boy around so that the boy was on his back and he was sitting heavily on top of him. George started to scream again turning towards me his eyes begging me to help him.

"Get off me you…" George begins to yell but the doctor screamed "Silencio" and George was suddenly muted. George tried to yell something again but he shook when nothing came out. He tried again and again and then started to cry.

"Pretty don't cry, yet." Killiberg said pushing George further into the hard ground. I scream at that bastard but all that came out was grunts and groans. And my heart was beating so fast that I was sure it would explode. George tried to push the older man off of him but Killiberg slapped him hard on his face, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"You really thought you could escape?" Killiberg asked George looking more pissed than ever before.

"You are stupid, so stupid. I found you again, didn't I? This time I will make sure there is no way you can ever escape again." Killiberg told George squeezing him into the ground.

"Oh you stupid stupid boy, did you really except me to leave you alone?" He said again straddling my brother's waist with his legs. George started trying to fight again but Killiberg looked both amazed and annoyed.

"Stop it boy." He said slapping George across the face once more and George smacked his head against the tiles leaving him temporary unable to focus his vision. Killiberg used this opportunity to rip his shirt off completely and I felt myself dying from guilt. He then started to move down to his pants and I was still attempting to scream, and George was still trying to focus his eyes.

"Stupefy," someone screamed and from the corner of my eye I saw Draco leaning against the wall. I watched as Killiberg immediately collapsed against George who was looking dazed. I could hear Draco breathing from miles away as he tried to catch his breath.

"Finite." He screamed pointing his wand at me and immediately I collapsed to the ground breathing just as hard as Draco. For a second I stayed on the floor but then I looked at George and immediately stood up and ran as fast as I could toward my brother. I slid next to my silent frozen twin who looked really numb.

"George, George look at me. Come on George look at me." I yelled feeling dread building up inside me, he was in shock.

"George snap out of it. Come on baby, look at me." I screamed again shaking him quickly but he wouldn't do anything, anything at all.

"George, George." I scream even louder before I turned to Draco in fear.

"Here let me try something." He said walking over to us.

"No, stay away from us." I screamed at him not trusting him at all.

"I swear I won't do anything to hurt him." He whispered at me holding out his wand towards George's chest. He flicked his wand.

"I used a shock spell, it is supposed to help with shock." He informed me although he didn't sound too sure of himself. A couple of seconds later I tried once again to speak to George.

"George baby look at me." I smiled when he looked up at me in an odd state.

"Baby, baby…are you okay?" I whispered in his ear and he just started to cry and wrapped his arms around me resting his head against my shoulder. I rubbed his back gently and wrapped my arms around him and pulled both of us to our feet.

"Draco, do you think…" I begun but he beat me to it, "finite." He spoke reversing the spell that Killiberg used on George.

"Fred?" He asked or begged anyways.

"Shh I'm here; nothing is going to happen to you." I said kissing his forehead fiercely.

"He was going…he was going…" George tried to finish the sentence but just started to sob. I hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead again.

"Shh its okay baby. I'm here, he can't touch you anymore." I whispered in his ear.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Draco declared stepping over Killiberg and running towards the cell door.

"Come on George." I whispered to him again and took a step but he just started to freak out.

"No, no. You can't make me." He screamed kicking me harshly. I scream and let go of him for a second and he fell heavily oh his ass. He doubled over in pain drawing in deep breathes.

"God, I'm sorry George." I said leaning down to pull him up. Once he was up he rested heavily upon me still breathing harshly.

"I got you, come on George, let's go." I said once again this time keeping a tighter gap on my brother. Once again he freaks out and I almost drop him again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked with a hint of annoyances.

"Please, don't let him get me." He whispers to me and I noticed why he was so afraid in the first place. Between the door and where we are that bastard Killiberg was. I felt like crying once again.

"Shh it's okay. He is unconscious; he can't hurt you or me. Everything is fine. Everything is going to be alright. You just have to trust me."

"But what if he wakes?"

"He wont, baby. He won't. I swear to you that he won't wake up. You trust me right?"

"Ye…yeah, I trust you." He pushes out shaking so much that even I was shaking.

"Don't worry," I said as I took a step dragging him with me, he gasped in pain, "I am right here, I am right beside you." I whisper in his ear walking closer and closer to Killiberg.

"Don't let him get me." George kept whispering in some sort of a trance.

"I'm not going to let him get you." I responded picking him up and carrying him like a bride. I began to walk towards the door not ignoring every hiss and groan coming from my twin with every step I took. I looked up at Draco as he searches for the key to the cage; searching though every pocket. He finally found it and jammed it into the lock and twisted the key until the latch popped. He twisted the knob in seconds and the door opened without Draco using any force. I watched him run tough the doorway and numbly wondered if he was going to lock the door trapping us inside but instead he stood on the other side of the door and motions us with his hands to get moving. I took a small and shaky breathe before I started to walk again, holding George up as I took a small step. I stepped to my right avoiding a crack in the marble floor and continued to walk and even though the cell was barely six by six it was taking forever. I think a couple of times I might have stopped but my mind was so far away at the moment that I wasn't sure. In fact I forgot where I was and what I was doing until I heard George whimper and suddenly I was sucked back into the shitty cell. We were so close to Killiberg's unconscious body and I felt short for breath as I once again thought about what he was planning to do with my brother, what he did do to my brother and I tightened my hold on my double and he in return wrapped his arms around my neck and pushed his head into my chest.

"He is unconscious remember, he can't hurt us." I whisper in his ear trying to make him relief but it is hard to make him relax when even I am uneasy. Still I keep on moving carefully stepping over the unconscious man almost tripping over the man but managed not to. As quickly as I could master I ran over to the door and stepped though it and Draco quickly shuts the door behind us. I stood against the cage catching my breath as I smile faintly at Draco in thanks and he looked back at me with a smile in relief. I was about to say something when suddenly two arms grabbed me pushing me back into the wires of the cage. I started to scream and accidentally lost my grip on George who fell to a floor with a smack. The hands tightened around my neck and I raise my own hands to try and pull the hands away from my throat. I thought I heard George screaming and he tried to stand but he was in too much pain so instead he was trying to crawl towards me regardless of the pain.

My hands found the hands holding onto my neck and I squeezed my finger nails into the flesh hearing the person trying to choke me scream out in shock. The person tried to pull his hands back but I stuck my fingernails into his skin even further until blood was running out of his hands. I let go then and the person fall backwards and disappeared back into the cell. I didn't even look back, I just ran to George and picked him up again and started to run toward the cellar door, Draco running beside me. I stopped inches from the locked door; Draco didn't stop and instead ran headfirst into the heavy stone doors and trembled to the floor seconds later.

"Draco are you okay?" I asked him struggling to hold my brother up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He whispers but I knew he wasn't just talking about running into the door. He stood up again and took out his keys and started looking for the key to the door. I sighed eagerly at Draco rearranging my hold on George who wouldn't let go of me for even a second.

"Here we go." He whispers at me looking back to the dark cell in which we could hear someone pounding on the door, trying to get out. Draco unlocks the door and cracks it a tiny bit so he could peek at the dark hallway.

"Okay, come on the coast is clear." He whispers at me stepping into the hallway. I held back I mean what if he is just playing another trick. I don't want him to trust me if he is just going to betray us again.

"Fred, come on we have to leave now." He whispers a little bit louder and I sigh before taking a large step and then we were out of the room and I wish I could say that it made me feel better but it didn't, if anything it made me feel even more afraid. I was afraid because both George and I were dependent on someone who could turn on us at any second, anywhere.

"Come on, this way." Draco whispered at me already walking in the direction he was pointing to and I found myself following slowly hanging as near to the walls as possible, their shadows hiding us. It was like this for a couple of minutes, Draco would tiptoe left and I would hesitantly follow him and then he would suddenly turn right.

"Where does this lead?" I whispered to him my arms shaking from the amount of weight I have been carrying around. I was sweating badly and my sweat would mix with George's sweat who was still hissing with pain with every step I would take.

"We are almost to the stairway and then we only have thirty feet until we hit the front door." Draco responded slightly out of breath. He slowed down as we neared the stairway and I watched from the safety of the shadows as he leaned over the railings.

"Coast's clear." He whispers at me but I saw how unsure he looked and I didn't want to move but I-we need to get out of here, we need to go somewhere safe, we will just have to trust him. He started down the stairs with hesitate steps and I followed him checking behind my shoulder with shivers feeling a sense of danger.

"Fred watch your feet." Draco snapped at me and I looked down at my feet and cringed when I saw how close I was to falling off the staircase, there was no wailings on the stairs, a person can just fall off these steps easily.

"Sorry." I mumble making it a goal now to keep my eyes on my feet while heading down the aged stone staircase. Our feet echoed with each step and both of us held our breath every time we moved. As it was we would walk down on step and pause for maybe three to four seconds before taking another step. We paused to hear if anyone else is coming in case someone had heard us.

"Fred, Fred are you hearing that?" George asked me and I stopped at looked down at him. I gently pushed some of his long arbun hair out of his sweaty face. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard music playing. I stopped moving and so did Draco a couple of steps below me. We just stayed there listening to the music playing from somewhere in the distance knowing secretly that we all screwed. They know we escaped and they are already on their way, and we were so fucked that it wasn't even funny.

And if you save yourself  
You will make him happy  
He'll keep you in a jar  
And you'll think you're happy  
He'll give you breathing holes  
And you'll think you're happy  
He'll cover you with grass  
And you'll think you're happy now

You're in a laundry room  
You're in a laundry room  
The conclusion came to you, oh

And if you guard yourself  
You will think you're happy  
He'll keep you in a jar  
Then you'll make him happy  
He'll give you breathing holes  
Then you'll think you're happy  
He'll cover you with grass  
Then you'll think you're happy now

You're in a laundry room  
You're in a laundry room  
The conclusion came to you, oh

You're in a laundry room  
You're in a laundry room  
The conclusion came to you, oh

And if you fool yourself  
You will make him happy  
He'll keep you in a jar

Why didn't we move, well honestly what was the point to because the echoing footsteps are getting closer and harsh voices started to appear. There was nothing now we could do, we are screwed and this time there will be no second escape.

* * *

Review, please. Did you like the chapter? Do you have any ideas what will happen next? Any ideas what you would like to see happen. Review please, I know you are reading this story, so just review it will only take three seconds. 


	11. Chapter 11

The warnings for this chapter are: whatever needs a warning in this chapter, I don't think there really is anything but just in case.

Warning for story: I have finally decided how the story is going to end and I have to warn you there will be a major torture scene in this story and there will be no sex scene. I really wanted to add in a sex scene but I don't think that a sex scene is really right for this story but there will be kissing scenes. Unless somebody really wants to see George and Fred has sex in this story there will be no sex scene.

Reviews:

Prankster Born: I couldn't review your new chapter so sorry, but it was good. I will warn you that Killiberg will be one of the worst people and when the twins and him meet again I shall warn you it will not be pretty, But I will warn you long before than. Also about Draco…he is both lying about being on both sides…you will see.

GreenGreenDress13-I know…I want them to live as well but I have not yet decided on the sad or happyish ending. It really depends on how many people reply and what the majority wants.

The last chapter, this chapter, and the next chapter were supposed to be one single chapter but I didn't feel like having a thirty page chapter and all the rest of the chapters around ten to fourteen chapters so I cut the chapters up. Enjoy part 2!

And the song for this chapter is False Pretense from the Read Jumpsuit Apparatus, here are the lyrics:

The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, it was set on false pretenseBetrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know...

It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
But you were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I cannot believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know...

It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again

Oh, it's time to let it go

* * *

_Why didn't we move, well honestly what was the point to because the echoing footsteps are getting closer and harsh voices started to appear. There was nothing now we could do, we are screwed and this time there will be no second escape._

Chapter 11: How to Stay Alive

Draco spun around and stared at me his eyes a mixture of different emotions. We didn't move as we stood frozen on the stairs as we desperately tried to think of a way out of here. What was more important the voices were getting louder and we can hear Umbridge high pitch voice even from here. Draco ran up the stairway until we where only one stair away from each other before he looked over the staircase.

"Jump." He whispered to me and I grasped in shock.

"Are you kidding that it probably around fifty feet down!" I told Draco.

"If we stay here she will catch us and she will kill us without hesitance, we need to get downstairs." He said once again looking at the floor way below us once again.

"But…" I began but the voices were getting louder and I held my breath.

"If they catch us they will kill us, we need to jump, so just jump." Draco said again looking at both of us with scared eyes. The voices were getting louder now and so I did what he asked, I jumped off the staircase without hesitation my heart beating faster than ever before, my arms still wrapped tightly around George who screamed in apprehension. I felt George slipping from my arms so I held on to him even tighter. I heard another scream as Draco jumped off to and all three of us were plummeting to the ground in record speed. I remember once hearing that if you are relax you will not get as hurt so I tried to relax my body as much as possible but the apprehension of landing was keeping me tense.

I hit the ground on my back keeping George on top of me. I let out a muffled scream as I pushed George out of my arms and toward the side of the staircase. He lets out a little whelp as he scrambles toward the side of the staircase where there was enough shadows to hide him. I made sure he was successfully in the shadows before I started to head for the shadows myself. It was hard to move maybe because of the bone sticking out of my elbow. I knew I had to move, had to get to somewhere safe but it hurt so much that I didn't think I can even try. But then I see George waiting eagerly for me in the shadows and I knew I had to reach him, we have to be together.

Draco hit the ground a second later and bit his lip to keep from screaming, his face a mixture of pain and excitement. A second later he started to crawl too and together we made it into the shadows in record time. The second I was there I wrapped my good arm around George and pushed our knees up making sure we are entirely hidden. Draco did the same. We all stayed quiet, almost dead quiet as we waited for Umbridge to show up and we prayed that she wouldn't find us, oh god did we all pray.

We leaned heavily against the staircase hearing the stampede of feet and the roars of voices getting so near that I almost freaked out. I held my brother tighter against me as I saw the first pair of feet appear and I started to bite my lip to keep from doing something stupid and I had to move my broken arm to cover George's mouth because he was breathing so harshly and I prayed that it was just because he was scared.

"What's wrong?" A voice said coming from the hallway.

"I don't know but something is up." Lucius replied raising his wand in the dark hallway.

"They escaped." Killiberg screamed running down the long staircase.

"What?" Umbridge said just coming into the hallway wearing pjs with monkeys on them.

"What's wrong dear?" Flinch said walking up to Umbrudge and holding hands with her. She looked at him and smiled lovingly at him before snapping back to her usual creepy smile.

"Those rotting brats escaped." Lucius replied in so much anger that sparks was coming off his wands.

"How did this happen?" Umbridge snapped with a real frown appearing and staying on her toad-like features.

"That damn Malfoy kid helped them." Killiberg replied sparks coming off his own wand.

"No, no Draco would never have done that." Lucius said sounding shocked and disbelieving.

"Your little brat used stupefy on me." Killiberg spat out and Lucius paled.

"No, no that couldn't be. Maybe they put him under a spell or forced him to do it." Lucius offered.

"No, your son willingly helped." Killiberg declared looking at Lucius who paled dramatically.

"Why…why would he do something like that?" He asked his face a mixture of shock and infuriation.

"So they escaped the cage, what is the big deal? I mean they haven't left this building yet. They must still be here somewhere." Another voice said a voice all too familiar. I heard George silently sighing in disbelief as the person came into the room. It was Scrimgeour, oh yes you heard me; it was Scrimgeour the minister who was supposed to be dead.

"What should we do?" Narcissa asked joining in the conversion for the first time.

"We must find them and kill them," Scrimgeour declared getting a shocked outcry from the Malfoys, "yes even Draco must die. We can't afford to even let him live."

"But…" Lucius begun but Umbridge cut him off.

"Did you really think I would let him live after what he did, he could have really hurt Killiberg. And what if he gets out and tells everyone what is really going on here?" Umbridge honestly asked.

"She is right Lucius, they all need to die." Scrimgeour added in and I felt like a brick had hit me in the stomach.

"We need to search for them. Kelly, Georgia you two will look upstairs, Lucius and Goyle take the left passageway, Narcissa and I will take the right. Umbridge and Filch you will be responsible for this room all the way to the front door. And all the others follow Kelly and Georgia upstairs." Scrimgeour ordered and immediately the people divided and went their separate ways.

We excepted Umbridge and Filch to leave this room but they didn't move, not even a bit. Instead they stood in the middle of the dark room with an odd face on their face, we watched them raise their wands. I looked to my right where at the end of the hallway the front door was and gently nudged George in that direction. I watched as he started to slowly crawl tripping a bit but he was picking up speed. I tapped Draco on his shoulder and pointed to the hallway and he nodded his head slowly at me and I started to crawl biting my tongue to keep from making a sound from my one broken arm.

"Lumos." Umbridge screamed and we froze in our spots as her wand blinded us with bright light. I scream in surprise when I leaned on my broken arm and ended up falling to the ground in pain. I heard Umbridge laughing, heard Filch calling the others back. I heard Draco telling me something, heard George calling for me, but I was frozen staring at the toad-like creature in front of me.

"Nox." Draco screamed out loud and the room went darker than it ever did, not even Umbridge's wand could be seen. I quickly felt somebody picking me up and pushing me over, heard voices screaming to stop them and they cannot get away. I bent down and started to move my arms though the dark trying to find my brother and when I did I dragged him to me and he started to panic and scream and I quickly covered his mouth with my hand successfully muting him. I felt hands on my back pushing me onwards and I blindly ran though the complete darkness afraid that the person pushing me wasn't Draco or the person I am holding wasn't George although I am ninety-nine percent positive it was George.

"Go." Draco screams in my ear still pushing me forward in the extreme darkness. Then suddenly the hallway was lit up again and I could see Umbridge's lighted wand as Draco still pushes me towards, hopefully, the front door. We heard people running behind us and with George being in so much pain and Draco's limping form they were gaining speed on us. But we saw it, the door right in front of us and crying with relief Draco slammed it opened and I pushed George in who immediately fell on his ass on the floor. Then with effort I pushed Draco inside and holding the door I ran outside shutting the door behind me. I held the door tightly as Umbridge and her followers tried to push the door open from the inside.

"Draco, Draco take George and get out of here." I yelled to Draco who just looked at me with shock and fear both.

"Fred, Fred look around you very quick." George whispered trying to catch his breath from the fall. Still holding the doorknob I looked around and cursed out loud. This door didn't lead to the outside, it lead to a room covered in machines of all types.

"Okay, then hide then." I whispered to Draco who just nodded his head. He limped his way to George who was still looking at me.

"Come on, we need to hide." Draco whispered to George softy.

"What…what about Fred?" He whispered back looking between Draco and me in fear.

"Don't worry I will hide as soon as you two are hidden." I told him sternly making sure he knew how serious I am. He started to tear up slightly as Draco got him to his feet.

"Shit." George hissed in pain once again and leaned against Draco heavily.

"Go, hide." I ordered to Draco when he hesitated. I watched as he ran further into the room George's feet dragging on the floor. I counted back from twenty as if I was playing a game of hide and seek, twenty seconds should be enough time to find someplace to hide, right? I heard from a gentle knock somewhere in the room and I knew that George was giving me in a sign to say they are hidden. I look around me for a second finding a lead pipe and in a matter of seconds I grabbed it and shoved it though the door handles successfully delaying the whole group of entering the room. I used this time period to run as fast as I could not caring if I was making sounds, I just needed to find some place to hide, anyplace. After thirty seconds I happened to find a desk and I threw myself under the desk banging my head on the hard metal. I then threw books around me and a chair trying to hide me as much as possible. Not only one second later I heard a bang and the door opened and slammed into the nearby wall with a bang that rattled throughout the whole room.

"Search this room they must be in here." Umbridge screamed out her order and then the stampede of feet where back and I felt a coldness that I haven't known since the dementors. They were going to find us in here! I heard a set of boots coming near where I am and I willed myself to calm down, to relax. I begun to think of beautiful things, the simplicity of the Burrow, the exciting Hogwarts, and the first time I kissed George. I begin to think about George then, a George who used to smile all the time, the George who used to plan pranks until they were absolutely perfect. I felt a smile on my face as well as I could feel the tears falling from my face as I remember what George used to be and what he has become, a George who I have no idea how he will deal with all this shit. I guess I was crying for myself as well, because I don't know how much longer we will be alive, or if one should be dead and the other alive, how will we deal then? I held back a sob knowing that crying will not help in this matter, they may near me, and they may kill me. I have to be braver; I have to be strong for not only me but for Draco and especially for George.

I saw the black boots and I knew that if I could see the black boots so clearly that the person would see me as well. I slowly turn my head and I saw Filch standing there looking at me harshly but yet also sympathetic. I know that he saw my tear streaks. I closed my eyes in defeat waiting for him to call everyone over, at least this way George will not die; at least I wouldn't have to see him die.

"Has everyone seen them?" Umbridge asked and I heard Filch sighing sadly.

"No." Lucius answered.

"No, not here." Narcissa answered.

"I saw someone running though the right door." Filch said suddenly and I opened my eyes in shock and blinked stupidly at Filch.

"Are you positive?" Umbridge asked her husband.

"Yes, yes I am positive." He told his wife staring down at me.

"Okay everyone follow them." Umbridge ordered and a million feet went though the right door, everyone left except for Filch who hadn't moved from his spot.

"Take the left door; it will lead to the outside. It might be a climb though." He whispered to me.

"Are you lying?" I asked him getting even more confused.

"No, I am serious, the left door will lead you to the outside." Filch said once again looking around to make sure that no one was around.

"Why are you doing this, I thought you hated us?" I asked him seriously.

"I do hate you kids, and trust me I would love to whip the shit out of you and your twin." Filch replied.

"Then why?" I asked honestly.

"Because I saw what they, Scrimegeour and Umbridge, did to your brother and it was even beyond what I would have done. Something like that should never have happened to such a person. Yes I want to beat the shit out of you until you are so bruised that no one could recognize you, but I would never do what they have done and what they are planning to do. So I am giving you and your twin a chance to escape because the next time I see you I swear to god I will beat the living shit out of both of you."

"What did they do?" I asked him and he looked back at me annoyingly.

"There is no time for that right now, just stop crying, grab your brother before he has a heart attack and get the shit out of this place. In fifteen minutes I am going to have to tell them that I saw you run though the left door. So go now, get your ass moving and don't slow down." He said moving aside so I can get out. I quickly stood up keeping my eyes on him not feeling like turning my back on such a man. I run though the room trying to find Draco and George but they must have chosen a very good hiding spot because I couldn't find them.

"George, Draco? Come on and get out now." I said in a medium voice not wanting to yell but afraid that if I whisper they may not hear me. I continued to run though the room calling to my twin but he stayed quiet and I started to panic just a little because what if they ran out the room, what if they ran out the right door? I continued to run until I hit something and I fell to my feet heavily. I stood up again carefully making sure I don't put any stress on my broken arm and looked at the object or the machine for better terms. I looked carefully at the machine which turned out to be a very important machine indeed. It was the main machine for the electronic fence.

"Fred?" A very timid voice said and I turned around to see Draco standing before me.

"I'm fine Draco, come on I found us a way out. Where is George?" I asked taking one last look at the machine.

"Right here." My brother said in a low voice. I turned with a small smile and saw him leaning against the wall beside Draco, cold sweat was running down his face and his eyes didn't seem to be focusing on anything. I quickly remembered Filch's words and I panicked as I tried to think about what would be too much torture even for Filch? What had happened to my brother? I quickly walked to my brother and hugged him tightly feeling both him and me tense from pain and maybe even a little fear. Right now I could care less, I was just happy to be close to him again.

"Come on." I whispered in George's ear kissing his head quickly before leading him to the left door.

"Ouch." George hissed and nearly fall to the ground and I turned to look at Draco once again.

"Here let me hold him." Draco offered me but I shook my head and painfully lifted him up and held him in my arms. My broken arm screamed in agony but I ignored the pain.

"Fred your arm is broken let me hold him." Draco argued with me but I just shook my head.

"He is my brother, if anyone should hold him it should be me."

"I can just walk you know." George screamed in protest.

"You can barely stand upright." Draco told him.

"And you are still bleeding."

"And you are still breathing harshly."

"You are hurt; I am only making it worse."

"Shut up George. I am holding you and that is final. Draco can you get the door?" I asked the younger man who immediately limped past me and opened up the door quickly. I made my way into the room hearing Draco shutting the door quickly. Heard him beside me. I looked up at the little window, the place that leads to the outside, the place that we need to get to.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Draco asked me looking up as well.

"We climb like we are rock climbing." I whispered back to Draco who turned to me in shock.

"With your broken arm, my sprained ankle, and his…his body?" Draco asked pointing to George who frowned with embarrassment.

"We have to get out; we only have ten minutes, if that." I said to Draco putting George slowly back to his feet.

"George, do you think you can make it?" I whispered to him looking once again to the twenty feet distance between the window and here.

"I will be fine." He answers me untruthfully.

"Draco, you will be able to make it?" I asked him turning to him.

"Yeah what about you?" He asked me in return.

"I don't really know, only having one arm will make it kind of hard." I replied slowly.

"Then maybe…" Draco said but stopped when we heard Umbridge's high pitch voice.

"They weren't in there."

"Oops I guess I saw them going to the left." Oh god…

"Draco, George starts climbing now!" I screamed pushing George toward the wall with record speed. He hits it and makes a surprise yelp. I ignored him as I tried to find a way to climb the wall without further hurting myself. I finally found a kind of trail that leads half way to the window, the other half though I will have to climb. With a sigh I signaled to Draco and George and pointed to the trail. They looked at the trail kind of tensely before both of them nodded looking at me with frowns. I took a breathe before I held my hand out to my brother who in return reached out for my hand too and I grabbed on to his soft perfect hands and pulled him towards me and I took him in a small two second hug letting him know that I am with him and we can get out of here, we have to get out of here, we are too good to die here, we have still too many things that we need to do. To get on the small trail there was a small jump that you have to do but I knew that George couldn't jump so I did what any twin would do. I picked him up my hold strained because my broken arm which was almost killing me from his weight and quickly carried him over the small step. Once I was on the trail I lowered George to his feet who immediately looked over at me in concern.

"I'm okay, George. Now get your ass moving." I told him turning around to help Draco who was having trouble getting up as well. I bent down and with my good hand and dragged him up. As quickly as possible I walked up the trail mindful of how slow both George and Draco were walking and how all three of us seems to be sweating something terrible. We got to the end of the trail in which we now had to climb, climb twenty feet in fact until we get to another trail and then we finally get to the window.

"Come on babe, you got to climb." I whispered to George, who was looking at the window with a sense of disbelief, we will never make it in time.

"What about you?" I heard him whisper back his voice could barely be heard over the loud sirens and screaming.

"I will be right behind you, now up you go." I said smiling at my twin with a goofy yet serious smile. I saw his lips slowly lift just a little bit before he nodded and started to slowly climb using his upper hands to find the holes in the wall. I watched him for a minute, saw Draco start to climb just as slowly as George seemed to be moving both were hurt so much. With a shake I started to climb using my broken arm to help find the breaches in the wall and painfully and blindly searched for another and slowly grabbed a hold of that hole and pushed myself up. Eight more times of doing that and I was feverish from the pain I was experiencing and I wondered by George and Draco was doing. I looked up at Draco who was nearly to the second trail while George seemed to be stopped three feet above me as he stood there panting and breathing hard, sweat falling off his body. I looked once more at Draco who seemed to have already reached the trail with not even sweating. But he was injured, how can he climb up the wall so fast?

"George, Fred they are coming, hurry up." He screamed at us and I turned my head to George once again who looked for a minute like he was ready to give up

Oh, it's time to let it go. I have to speed up. I pushed myself up finding another hole and another and another. After only three minutes I finally reached the second trail and collapsed at the end breathing heavily as my broken arm pulsed.

"Fred, Fred don't lay down, we move to go." Draco yelled to me in an annoyed voice. I sighed looking up at the window and then down at my brother who was still not moving. And the voices where getting closer it is only seconds before they come in.

"Draco, open the window I will get my brother." I said to Draco my eyes once again glued on my exhausted brother who I was afraid at any second were going to pass out. And as I looked closer I can see blood on the wall beneath him, blood around him.

"George, George." I screamed at him and he looked up at me with a sly smile before he tried to climb once again and nearly tripped.

"George, don't tire yourself out bud. I am coming to get you. Just stay there, don't move." I yelled to George who looked at me and once again tried to climb.

"George, just stay there." I yelled back already starting to climb down, to reach him. But not even when we are half way apart did Umbridge budge in, her followers in her line. I knew I couldn't reach my brother so I did the only thing I could do.

"George climb, George start climbing now."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will probably be as short but after that the chapters will be longer, promise. Did you like this chapter, hit or miss? Review please! 


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings for this chapter: I am unsure if this chapter is too sappy or not. Also there is some colorful language in this chapter.

- Just tell me if you like the chapter or not. Also I have not decided yet on a happy or a sad ending, right now I am leaning more on the sad ending. So if anyone wants a happy ending or if you really want the sad ending just review.

GreenGreenDress13: Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy this chapter.

Prankster Born: Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter. You get a soda, yay. Umm Draco is a talented actor don't you think? Also I know that was a mean cliffhanger wasn't it. The good thing is this chapter might not have a cliffhanger.

* * *

Chapter 12: Who Do You Trust?

"Climb baby, please I am begging you." I yelled at George who was still frozen on the spot clutching the wall like it was about to collapse. And bellow him five thousand people were already starting to climb all of them ignoring the trail.

"But you told me not to." He replied his voice thick with confusion.

"I know I told you not to but believe me babe, you have to climb. Come on I can't help you with a broken arm, I need you to be a big boy and climb. What are you a pussy?" I screamed down at him and as planned he tensed at my words.

"I am not a pussy." He stubbornly replied and he started to, as I planned, weakly climb. I smiled to myself thankful that it worked.

"Come on, keep on coming. What you think you can take a break, only faggots take breaks, only weak people take breaks. Are you a baby? What you are taking another break, what are you a female? Yes that is what you are a female, a spoiled, weak little baby girl." I yelled again trying to urge him on. I look once more bellow him at the people who are moving way to fast up the wall. George reached up again and missed the hole and almost falls off the cliff but at the last second found the hole. He didn't move again and when I tried to urge him on he just shook his head.

"Come on you pussy." I screamed again getting really frustrated, he wasn't moving. The people had almost caught up to him now. I had to get him moving again but what can I say? Well I know what to say but I was afraid that it would do more harm than good.

"You know what, I bet that you enjoyed being raped, I bet that you begged for more. You probably undressed yourself for them huh; give them a nice little show. Probably spread your own legs apart for them didn't you? God you are such a whore, a disgusting little whore. Hell I should just leave you here for Killiberg. Give him another round huh, you know he wants you, he wants to tie you down to a bed and fuck you until he rips you apart." I yelled out closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see George's reaction. Still I heard him give out a cry of terror, terror that I would be saying that to him, and sorrow, horrible sorrow that nearly burned my heart.

"So you are saying that you didn't like being raped then? Then climb, if you did not enjoy it than climb." I screamed again opening my eyes once again. I looked up at Draco who was standing near the window looking horrified at the words which came from my own mouth. I looked down at my brother who was looking so tired and acted like he was ready to give up, ready to accept death.

"No don't give up, only whores give up." I screamed again and heard laughter from the ground. I turned my attention to Killiberg who was apparently the one laughing. I felt a wave of anger come and go turning into sorrow as I stared at Killiberg wondering what the hell he was laughing at. Because he better not be laughing at George or I swear I will murder him myself.

"He won't climb." He said suddenly laughing when George jerked and nearly lost his hold once again.

"What makes you think that?" I yelled back at the bastard making sure he can hear the loathing in my voice. Oh how I hated him!

"He won't climb because," Killing said holding out because for three seconds before adding, "he is too much of a pussy."

"George come on climb." I yelled to George.

"George don't you dare move or I swear to god I will kill you right now." Killiberg said taking out his wand. George whimpered and looked up at me clearly not sure what to do.

"Just climb." I whispered to him and we held each other's eyes for a second and I could see the hurt in his eyes, hurt from what I said, hurt from whatever horrors he had to endure. He slid one arm up until he found a hole and was about to move the other when Killiberg spoke again.

"Go ahead and try to climb boy. You aren't getting out of here."

"He can't get you, just move, come on I am right here, I swear I will not let anyone hurt you."

"Liar," George spat at me refusing to meet my eyes, "liar you have already let somebody hurt me." His words were shaky and I knew he was struggling not to cry. I had to blink a couple of times to keep the tears away myself.

"I know babe, but I promise for now on I will let nobody hurt you. Okay?" I yelled back trying to make my brother look me in the eyes once again.

"But how do I know that I can trust you when so many of your promises were broken?" He whispered his words were barely heard by my ears. I felt anger then, anger at myself, anger at Killiberg, anger at…anger at George.

"George I swear to god if you don't get your ass moving…"

"George stay where you are." Killiberg yelled and I stopped talking as I turned to stare at him in anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I swear to god I will kill you, you bastard. I will fucking kill you with or without my wand."

"Oh you think I am afraid of a little boy, I mean what can you do, scream, cry, or go insane? I mean why should I be threatened of you?" Killiberg asked. The soldiers, aka Umbridge's boys roared with laughter, everyone including Filch although he seemed a lot less energized than the rest. And Umbridge she looked more pleased than anything.

"Now, boy, I want you to climb down. Stopped kidding yourself, there is no chance of you escaping. You are too slow, too pathetic. But there is a chance for your little twin to escape and that traitor Draco kid, all you have to do is climb down. Sacrifice yourself to save your twin." Killiberg said winking at Umbridge and Scrimegeor which George missed.

"He is correct, I promise that I will let your brother and the Malfoy kid go if you climb back down." Scrimegeor added in.

"Trust me, he will be safe. I will make sure of it; I will even let the rest of your family go. Wouldn't you want Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and of course Fred as well as your mom and dad go back to their house, the burrow is it called? Don't you want your family to live in freedom? I will even stop the search for Ginny and Hermione. And I guess I will even let Fleur go too. So you see you can save all your family members by just coming down here." Umbridge said smiling a deceiving smile at George. But George wouldn't fall for that bullshit would he? I mean he knows that she was lying?

"You can save us George." Draco added in and I grasped at him in surprise as he signals me to the window which wouldn't budge.

"Don't you dare listen to them George. Climb up!" I screamed down at him my voice high with panic that I am currently feeling. I mean he wouldn't…no George wouldn't listen to them, the bad people, right?

"You need to get out of here. They…they promise that they would let you go." George told me refusing to look at me, his posture and his broken voice proved just how broken he really is. I knew from his shivers and the way his face was so pale that he was going to climb down. No, I won't let him climb down, he can't. Once he is down they will kill him, I can't let that happen. And then they will probably Draco and me as well.

"They are lying George. They are lying to you! They are going to **kill** us."

"But what if they are telling the truth?" He asked me in a pathetic voice.

"God damn it George, who are you going to believe me or them?" I yelled down at him pissed off about how hesitate he is.

"Climb up."

"Don't be stupid, climb down."

"God damn it, George climb up this second."

"I will rape your twin if you don't climb down." Killiberg warned and I heard George grasp loudly.

"No." George weakly said pushing his head into the wall heavily.

"I will count to three, if you don't start climbing down at the end of three I will rape your brother until his rectum is broken." Killiberg warned.

"George, don't listen to him, please climb up. I swear to god you better get your ass up here." I screamed again angry tears running from my eyes.

"One." Killiberg yelled taking one finger and lifting it high in the air. George reached up again trying to push himself forward but once again slipped.

"Two."

"Thr…"

"Okay, okay I am coming down." George pushed out shaking like a leaf.

"No, George." I bawled feeling helpless.

"I will be okay. Just get out of here." He mumbles quietly sniffing back a sob.

"Do you know what I am going to your brother?" Killiberg taunted me looking at me straight in my eyes.

"I am going to fuck him, I am going to fuck him so hard and with such intensity that he won't be able to lay on his back for months."

"I won't let you. George stop where you are." I screamed at George.

"George, do you want your brother to live?"

"George if you love me you will climb to me." I howled out to my brother who immediately stopped and looked up at me.

"George I am serious here, if you really love me you will come here. Remember we will always be together, just you and me. If you go down there I will kill myself, right here." He looked at me and then at Umbridge before looking back at me again. And exhaustedly he begins to climb ignoring the insults from Umbridge, Scrimegeour, and Killiberg.

"That's a good boy, come on now, keep going." I screamed again watching as he got closer and closer to me. Finally he was reaching over the edge and I grabbed his arms and pulled him up pulling him to me in a tight hug. I let out a sob as well as he did as I held him closely. I pushed my lips to his sweaty hair tasting the salty substance before I pushed his hair out of his face. I gave him a quick smile before I lifted us both up.

"Come on, we are almost out of here." I promised him as we turned to the three mile trail that leads to the large window. We went slowly at first mostly because George was limping badly but that soon turned into a run when the soldiers climbed over the edge and were only minutes behind us. Suddenly I saw a flash of green and heard a scream of surprise and George collapsed unto the floor heavily. I stopped running and ran over to him shaking him lightly. He was grasping on the floor the wind being knocked fully out of him but I couldn't see any more signs of injury. I picked him back up quickly and pushed him onward until we were beside Draco who was still trying to get the window open.

"It won't open." Draco screams in frustrations.

"Move out of the way." I screamed pushing Draco out of my way and kicking the window with as much force as I can master. The window shattered into a thousand of pieces. I quickly pushed Draco though the window before turning to my brother.

"Okay baby, are you ready?" I asked him but didn't wait for his answer before I pushed him though the window. He screamed and fall only about half a foot and looked at the ceiling in surprise as if he wasn't excepting it to be there. I started to make my way though the window to but suddenly two strong hands held my legs and started to pull me back though the window. I heard George screaming as he grabbed a hold of my arm which happened to be my broken arm and I screamed in pain. Draco grabbed a hold of my other hand. It was a painful version of tug or war, but I was the rope. My arms being cut by the strands of glass still left at the bottom of the window.

"Let go of him." I heard my brother yell out, his voice loud and high pitched. He moved over me and punched somebody in their face. The person cursed loudly and tried to punch him but I luckily got a foot free and I kicked him as hard as I could right in the face. He cursed once more as I kicked another person in the face freeing my other leg Draco who was still tugging on me was able to drag me out of the window and both George and I fall on the ceiling in a heap.

"Get up, come on they are coming out of the window." Draco panicky yelled and I picked up my brother and pushed him in front of me, but in all honestly where could we go, we are on the ceiling for crying out loud! I took my brother back into my arms as I ran trying to find a way down without further hurting all of us.

"Don't take another spot." Umbridge ordered and I whipped around to see all five thousand people on the ceiling their wands pointed directly at us.

"Come on make it easy for yourselves. Just give up." Killiberg added and I tightened my hold on George in defense.

"Oh how cute," Killiberg added after looking at us for a couple of minutes, "I cant wait to kill both of you, watch you guys scream while you beg and bleed."

"You guys are crazy." I yelled out loud backing up slowly.

"Maybe we will do a public execution like we did to your father."

"What, what does he mean by that." George squealed.

"You will never get the chance to."

"Oh and what makes you think that, because as far as we are concerned we got you three cornered." Umbridge said coming closer to us. I took a breath and turned around where my back was to them but I wasn't worried about them. I looked out at the dark sky at the thousands of tiny stars that George has always been fascinated in. Taking a small breath I looked over the edge of the building to the floor miles below us. I spotted some grass to the left, big thick grass that will probably hurt less. I looked up again at the stars feeling the wind lifting my hair as if to tell me that it is okay, that we can get out of here.

"You and your brother belong to us now; there is no chance of escape, no hope." Umbridge muttered and I heard my brother sneezing in my arms before going into a coughing fit.

"Who do you think we are?" I yelled then looking at Umbridge in hate.

"What do you mean by that?" Umbridge asked in confusion.

"We are Fred and George," I started and as usual George finished the statement, "and we are untouchable." With that I-we gave everybody our famous Weasley smiles and took a running start getting closer and closer to the edge. In a second I leaped over the edge leaving behind the shocked people. I loved the sensations of jumping, feeling the cool soft breeze seeing our robes flying around us. I know we are approaching the ground and I let out a smile, if we are to die than shall be it, at least we will die together. Nobody will be able to separate us ever again. We hit the ground gingerly luckily hitting the thick grass instead of the cement.

I saw white for a minute feeling pain all over my body. I took a shaky breath before turning to my brother. He smiled weakly at me blood slipping over his mouth. It made me nervous but there was nothing I could do about that now. I saw another body hit the grass too and I turned to Draco who was holding his hip but otherwise smiled at me to let me now that he was okay. I started to laugh then flipping off the people on top of the building while cheering.

"You see you can't touch us you fuckers." I screamed at the top of my lungs standing up to show them that I was in pain yes but not seriously injured, except of course my arm which was even more injured now.

"Come on guys we need to get moving." I whispered to Draco and George who looked up at the people who had already went back inside the building. They will be coming after us of course it was only a matter of time. I offered a hand to my brother who immediately took it and I helped him stand up. I turned ready to help Draco but he was already standing up. And up above us we heard an alarm go off.

"I guess we should get moving." Draco said slowly running off to the gate. George and I ran behind him holding hands to make sure that we keep going, holding hands because that is what we need to keep going, because honestly we are not really sure how much longer we can go. We got to the fence and Draco curses as he searches his pockets for the keys.

"Shit, I must have dropped my keys somewhere in that place." He whispers in fear. We heard somebody running and he threw us against the wall right behind the door.

"Help me, somebody has stolen my keys and I have to find the captives." He said standing on the other side of the door.

"Malfoy, how did that happen?"

"I don't know I just don't have it come on Goyle just open the door for me."

"Okay fine." Goyle said guy stumbling for his key and quickly opening the gate. As soon as he opened the door Draco spun around and punched him straight in his face and Goyle yelled and covered his bleeding nose protectively. Draco hit him again this time in the jaw and I heard a pop as his jaw broke.

"Weasleys go now. Run though the door." Draco yelled to us and Goyle grasped.

"You." He whispered holding his broken jaw.

"You are helping them, why?" He tried to say but ended up saying "y..lpi…em…h?" I quickly grabbed my brother and threw him over Goyle and he landed on the other side of the door heavily. I ran though too and stood there until Draco ran though the door and quickly shut the door behind him but then cursed when he realized he didn't get Goyle's keys.

"H…he…en…hou…oor." Goyle yelled in a parody of help they went though the door.

"Come on we have to keep going." Draco yelled to us grabbing our arms and pushing us onward through I guess the pureblood section of the city. Suddenly George gives out a scream and both Draco and I whip our heads around to see George running toward something. I ran after him yelling at him to come back but I saw what he was running to and found myself halting in my step. He just saw our father, damn.

"George get back here." I yowled running even faster to catch up to him once again, I wasn't fast enough though because he screamed loudly and fall to the ground right below our father.

"No, no it can't be." He whispered once I was caught up with him again. I let out a small breath before I bent down beside my brother.

"We need to keep moving okay." I whispered to him patting him on his head for comfort.

"No, no he can't be dead." He said again as he started to tear up.

"Yes, yes he is. Umbridge killed both Fudge and dad, she made us watch it." I whispered forcing myself not to cry as I looked at the cold, pale skin, his eyes dead to the world. The smell of death was so strong that I was sure that we will smell like death for a long time.

"No you are lying. You have to be lying. Our father can't be dead." George said in an eerie monotone his body shaking, shock.

"George you have to believe me he is dead. We have to go there is nothing we can do about it now."

"No, I am not leaving my father." He screamed again standing back up and hugging our father closely.

"You have to love; we have to get out of here." I whisper to him as I stood up to engulf him once again.

"He is alive." He said again and I sighed brushing though his hair with my fingers.

"George he isn't breathing, check his pulse." I whisper to him once again. He whimpers slightly before he shakily moves his hand and pushed two fingers against dad's throat. He waited a couple of minutes before he lets out a sorrowful cry and collapsed against dad sobbing into his chest.

"George…"

"Fred, just grab him. We need to go." Draco whined looking around nervously.

"George, George baby come on." I whispered again grabbing his arms.

"No, I will not leave dad." He wailed holding onto dad even tighter.

"George come on he is dead. He is not coming back. If you stay with him you will die too. Come on we need to go, we need to find mom, and our brothers."

"He is not dead, he is just sleeping." He pleaded with me his eyes moist with tears.

"Fred you need to get your brother. They are coming." Draco spoke up looking at the gate like an alert deer.

"George, come on. George you have to let go of our father now. We have to run; you don't want to be captured again, do you?" I said with a pleading voice, feeling like crying myself. I grabbed a hold of his knuckles and tried to ply his hands off of dad.

"They have opened the door." Draco alleged.

"George come on. Please." I whispered into his hair hearing him whimper but letting go of dad.

"Good, good." I said picking up my brother again.

"Get in the shadows." I yelled to Draco running toward the wall with George not once looking back at the sight of my father's corpse. We ran in the shadows staying as near to the wall as possible seeing lights being turned on behind us. Umbridge is turning on all the streetlights, they are going to catch us, no matter what we do they will catch us.

I found an old electric shed near a house somewhere and I quickly let go of George who just stood there numbly as I ran to the door opening it quickly. I mentioned for both George and Draco to go into the shed and Draco did while George just stood there still numb.

"They will catch us in there you know." He said his voice a strange monotone.

"No they won't, come on, you have to trust me." I told him in a frustrated voice.

"George god damn it get your ass in there this second." I screamed at him spit actually falling from my mouth. He looked at me hesitantly before he ran into the shed. He waited for me to come inside the shed but he immediately frowned when I shut the door locking Draco and him inside the shed, both screamed at me and called me crazy.

I ran behind the shed and waited for them to come. The lights suddenly came on and I was blinded from bright lights and I ducked near the bottom of the shed trying to hide myself as much as possible.

"Where are those brats?"

"I don't know but there is a shed right ahead." A accented voice ranged out. My heart stopped in my chest as I peeped my head from around the shed. There was two and only two people standing there looking both smug and excited.

"We should look then, shouldn't we? And maybe if they are in there we can have yourselves a little fun, don't you think?" The first guy said again and I had to stop myself from growling in anger.

I heard a guy open the shed and I stood up bravely and ran to the side watching as the two smiled widely.

"Hello and what do we have here? Two very bad little boys, do you want to know what we do to bad little boys? We beat them until they can barely move; yep that is what we do to bad little boys."

"But they are not little boys, they are girls. Look at them crying like little prostitutes. I bet that they want some loving don't you think?" The guy with the strange accent said again.

"Yes I think you are correct there. These little girly girls are just begging for us, which do you prefer, blond or ginger?" The first guy asked again. I quickly looked around me trying to find some type of weapon, anything that can help them. I couldn't find anything. I shook as I saw a large rock about a mile away I ran toward it with speed screaming when I picked it up the bone in my arm nearly sticking out now. I focused my eyes once more and I ran back toward the shed.

I didn't hear anyone saying anything anymore so I tiptoed to the door and as quietly as I could I opened the door. What I saw nearly killed me. George was up against the wall Draco was in front of George his arms in a punching position. George looked flushed of all color but so did Draco who was glaring at the two men in anger and hate.

"Oh I want the blond one; he is so cute when he is mad." One of them said laughing quietly. Draco looked at them again but glanced up and saw me; his eyes drew big for only a second before they went back to their regular smugly glares.

"Umm…then I get the pretty one." The first guy said with a wide smile on his face.

"Not a chance." I yelled hitting both of them in their head with a rock. They both collapsed to the floor.

"Fred?" George spat out running over to me and hugging me tightly.

"I thought you were going to leave us here." He whispers against my neck giving me small goosebumps.

"Never, you know I will never leave you here. Come on lets get out of here before they wake up." I said kicking one of them, the one who was apparently after my brother, in the head again. Draco ran ahead of me and did George, when he passed me he frowned at my broken arm but I shrugged him off. As soon as we were all outside I shut the door and broke the latch, hopefully trapping those bastards inside.

"Where are we going to go?" George asked tiredly.

"I know where to go. Come on it's just another block." Draco answered.

"I'm tired." George whispered and leaned his head against my shoulder. I patted his back and lead him on walking as fast as I could behind Draco who seemed to have sped up. The block was large and the more we walked the more George seemed to be slowing down. I quickly picked him up again feeling his back against the bone sticking out of my arm.

"How much longer?" I pleaded with Draco as George went limp in my arms, his head hanging off my arms. I looked down at him and frowned at the sweat on his forehead, the pinkish tint to skin which could mean a possible fever.

"We are almost there; see the fifth house to the right. That is where we are going." Draco responded looking a little weak himself, his pale features even more paler. I sighed as I continued to walk rearranging my hold on my brother to keep his head up and instead I let his long legs hang over my arms.

Somehow we made it to the house sweating, dizzy, and shaky. I leaned against the cold metal doorknob while Draco knocked hard on the door. I found myself wondering whose house this belongs to but barely cared, I was just too tired. I heard noises from behind the doors, two boys who seemed to be arguing with each other over something. I thought the voices sounded familiar but I was too tired to think. I saw the door open and a man stood there ready to yell but grasped when they saw us.

"Oh my god." Charlie said covering his mouth with his hands.

"What are you yelling about, who is at the door." Ron asked Charlie.

"Its Fred and George." Charlie replied and immediately Ron was at the door.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Ron asked looking horrified at my broken arm or possibly at George who was still passed out.

"Go and get mom." Charlie ordered him before taking George out of my arms and quickly walks inside the house excepting me to close the door behind him.

"Charlie what is with all the yelling?" Bill asked rubbing his eyes and attempting to wake up.

"Oh my god," Bill said his face drained of all color when he looked at George, "is he okay, is he breathing?" Charlie held his breathe and reached over and checked for a pulse before he nodded his head with relief.

"Oh thank god." Bill said before turning to me looking at my broken arm with sorrow, I didn't except it but he hugged me tightly kissing my forehead.

"Thank god, thank god." Bill muttered in my hair before releasing me his eyes catching Draco who stood in the corner nervously.

"You, what the hell are you doing here?" He spat getting attention from both Charlie and Ron who had just came back in the room.

"Draco, get the hell out of here now." Ron spat out his face getting redder than his hair.

"Ron it's not what you think." I said but he ignored me.

"Did you do this to my brother?" Ron screamed pointing at George who was unconscious and bleeding on the couch.

"No…I didn't do that." Draco whispered looking at the three angry Weasley boys in fear.

"He helped us escape. If it wasn't for him we would both be dead." I retorted making my brothers stare at me in shock.

"He helped you escape." Bill said looking confused but then sitting down beside Charlie on the couch and both was staring at George nervously.

"Fred, George." I heard my mother scream running in the house with tears in her eyes she ran over to me and hugged me tightly kissing my head over and over again.

"I'm fine, mom." I answered her and she looked down at my broken arm with shock.

"Oh my god…"

"Mom," Percy screamed leaning down beside George and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Oh my god." Mom cried kneeling down beside George and then coming back over to me and hugging me again.

"Boys, oh my babies." She cried onto my shoulder.

"We are fine mother." I reassured her feeling exhausted.

"I need to find a doctor," she whispered her eyes landing on Draco, "all three of you need medical help."

"Thank you so much for saving my babies." She said while hugging Draco deeply.

"Bill, remember the doctor we met that lives three houses down?" She asked Bill who was wiping off some blood from George's mouth.

"Bill do you remember the doctor who lives three houses down?" She responded.

"Yeah." He finally answered looking at his now bloody t-shirt.

"Go and get the doctor." She ordered releasing Draco and forcing him into a chair. She went over to me and sat me down on the other couch looking at my broken arm closely.

"Mom…" Bill began but mom cut him off.

"Bill get the doctor now." Bill looked once more at George and then stood up running out the door.

"And be careful you know what will happen if you get caught!" Mom screamed once more taking Bill's spot beside George.

"Mom?" Percy asked rubbing George's arms.

"He will be okay. He will be okay." She whispered over and over all the time running her fingers though his head like she used to do when we were five years old and sick. I don't know why but I started to sob then.

"Babe stops crying, everything is going to be okay." Charlie responded wrapping his arms around me.

"Ron go and bring Hermione out, the doctor can look at her too." Mom whispered to Ron who nodded his head.

"Hermione, but I thought that she escaped?"

"She came back dear."

* * *

Finally this chapter is done. So they are finally home now which means the story can actually heat up now. So review and tell me what you believe will happen next, or what you would like to see. 


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter

Warnings for chapter: DEATH

Warning for story: It's a secret.

Review Corner:

GreenGreenDress13-Thank you for your reply. Yes Hermione came back; I just couldn't see the story happening without her taking part in it. Because what will happen eventually will need Hermione as well as Harry. Hope you like the chapter

Prankster Born-That is the plan. Honestly Fred will never be fully able to use his right arm again. And…don't worry George will be very moody around Fred for some time. Sorry about the review thing…I was just starting to write a reply and my cat stepped on the keyboard and clicked enter so sorry I wanted to write a lot more. And I hope that you work though whatever problems you seem to be having with your story.

* * *

Chapter 13-The Way to Hell

Fred Pov:

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked while pushing back the hair from my face. I smiled weakly at him before turning my head toward the other couch. I wanted to see George. But when I looked the couch wasn't there.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the bedroom." He said sadly petting my head in a comforting way.

"George?" I asked and he pointed behind me.

"Is he okay?" I asked then slowly turning around to stare at the other bed where George was laying under the covers.

"Well…he is not dead." He replied in a small but rich with hatred voice.

"What…what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I don't want to scare you but he isn't doing so good pal."

"He is going to live right?" I whispered and he sighed at me slowly.

"Listen I have to go to work now, we have to be out of the house by seven." Charlie said clearly avoiding my question.

"God damn you answer me. Is he going to live?"

"Honestly Fred, I don't know." Charlie said sharply leaving the room quickly afterwards. Letting out a sob I pulled my own blanket off of me looking at the cast that was wrapped around my broken arm something told me that they probably snapped my arm back into place and just wrapped it. But the cast itched already. I got out of the bed my body sore all over. I tiptoed to my brother and laid down beside him and pulled him to me. His rough breathing and the quickness that his chest was going up and down frightened me and the fact that he was still pale made me almost go insane. But we have escaped, we are safe, and we are with our family. Nothing else can harm us as long as we stay here.

I frowned and kissed his forehead once again feeling the slight fever that he was currently having. I sighed as I quickly brushed my hand though his oily sweaty hair before pushing my head into his neck. I closed my eyes smelling his skin that I was so familiar to, I felt sleep quickly overcoming me and I closed my eyes once again. I was just too damn tired to do anything else.

Charlie POV:

"Check his pulse every five minutes!" I mumbled looking at Hermione with a deep frown.

"And take his temperature every thirty minutes." Bill added looking between Hermione and me in a deep trance.

"And you must check up on Fred's arm. It's swollen really, really bad. You will have to clean the wound; puss is coming out of his arm where the bone was sticking though."

"Will I have to…"

"Yes you will have to wrap the arm again." I said cutting Hermione's question short.

"Okay." Hermione answered holding her stomach tightly.

"He should be taking pills for the fever." Ron whispered once again talking about George.

"He needs medicine for a lot more than just a fever." I responded.

"You will have to change his bandages too; the doctor left a pile of bandages in mom's room. You will have to clean his wounds thoroughly before you put a new bandage on." Bill said taking over leadership as the oldest brother.

"Okay." Hermione answered a little a pale.

"Your stomach still hurting?" Ron asked her taking her into his arms in a tight hug.

"We will be fine." She said rubbing her stomach once again. He smiled as he kissed her stomach.

"God the only reason I get though work each day is by thinking of you three." He smiled kissing her stomach once again.

"Take good care of yourself." He whispered kissing her again.

"Don't stress yourself out too much Hermione; you will need to rest as well." Mom said walking into the main room, fresh tear marks clearly showing on her face.

"Don't worry Molly I will be fine." Hermione answered sitting on the couch heavily.

"Remember to keep the blinds shut at all time. If you hear footsteps you run into the secret compartment, remember it is below the bed in mom's room." Ron said pushing their heads together.

"There is another secret compartment in the other bedroom but the one in Mom's room is hidden better."

"But about twins?" Hermione asked.

"Wake Fred up, he will know what to do."

"We have to go now, remember what I said to do." Bill said again looking at the bedroom half-heartily.

"It will be okay, they will be okay." Hermione answered smiling at us looking at the clock that Umbrige allowed us to have, the only thing she allowed us to have. I looked too frowning as I saw that it is almost one minute to seven. I hate to say it but we have to leave.

"Stay safe." I whispered before moving aside letting Ron have a couple of seconds alone with his wife. I stood near the wall pissed that we had to go back to work after our brothers had showed up hurt and nearly dead. I felt a pair of arms around mine and I looked up to see Bill standing behind me a blank look on his face as he prepared himself for the long day of work ahead.

"They will be okay." I whispered to him and he just nodded his head and unwrapped his arms from mine.

"Have you talked to your wife lately?" Bill asked me and I nodded my head feeling angry.

"Umbridge locked them up like animals. The soldiers already took half of all the half-breeds and murdered them, shot them right in front of all the others. Fleur's mother and father were killed." I cried feeling tears run down my face.

"Hey, hey don't cry. At least she is okay." Bill told me and I shook my head laughing slightly.

"For now, but they can kill her at any second. I want to see her again Bill. I want to kiss her Bill; I want to cuddle up to her like we used to do. We were trying to have a baby now I am happy that we were not successful, they probably would have shot her in a heart beat if she was pregnant.

"Ron be careful please. I don't know what we will do if something was to happen to you." Hermione cried getting attention from me. I saw them hugging each other tightly, both had tears running down their faces but both where smiling quietly enjoying in being able to be near each other. Suddenly Hermione let out a cry of ouch and held her stomach once again.

"Hermione are you okay dear?" Mom said running to her side.

"My stomach really hurts." Hermione answered rubbing her belly softy.

"Are you having concentrations?" Ron asked a look of fear across his face.

"No, I still have a month before that," She answered holding her stomach again before smiling; "both twins are just kicking me like crazy."

"At least we know they are both okay." Ron smiled putting his hand to her stomach to feel his babies kicking.

"Go now, go on you have to be at the main square in less than a minute, Go." Hermione yelled pushing Ron away from her and to the front door.

"Okay, okay we are going for crist sake. Geez woman…" Ron begun but stopped when Hermione roughly kissed him.

"Okay Hermione we are opening the door, Hermione run back to mom's room before we do, if there is guard outside I don't want you being caught."

"Okay." Hermione answered sadly.

"Take good care of my brothers." Ron said once more to her kissing one last time before separating himself from her. We waited until she was in mom's room before we opened the door and grasped at the sight in front of us. People where lined up against their houses with soldiers pointing their wands at them. We were about to run back inside when one of the soldiers saw us and ten more raised their wands at us.

"You get against the side of the house now." One of them ordered and when we didn't move they grabbed us roughly and threw us against the side of the house, all of our heads connecting to the house painfully.

"Yesterday night two prisoners escaped from our prison with the help of a traitor name Draco Malfoy. The prisoners names are Fred and George Weasley." Umbridge said and people grasped in fear and outrage, she went up and down the alley with a picture of the twins.

"I know they are somewhere in the pureblood property. So whoever is helping them speak up now!" Umbridge yelled. I heard people grasp from somewhere else and I saw Harry looking pale in the half-blood camp and then Lee shaking like a leaf in the north camp. She waited a couple of minutes probably waiting for someone to speak up but I will be damn if one of my family members would give up my two of our own family members and Draco.

"No, no volunteers then? Fine then." Umbridge said nodding to three soldiers who was covering three houses, some with children only five years old.

"Avada Kedavra." All three soldiers yelled and everyone from those three houses fell to the floor dead. People screamed in anger and outage. I looked at one of the bodies two little boys, twins, only five years old. I cringed at the sight.

"Any volunteers now?" Umbridge asked the now silent crowds who were just getting over the shock.

"No, okay then." Umbridge said again and pointed to two more guards.

"Avada Kedavra." They shouted and fifteen more people fall to the floor without even a chance. I heard Ron scream out then at the shock and Umbridge laughed walking up to us then.

"Of course I guess I should have asked their family first shouldn't have I?"

"Where are your kids?" Umbridged asked standing up right in front of mom.

"I don't know." Mom whispered and Umbridge just laughed.

"Oh you don't know? What mother doesn't know where their kids are at?" Umbridged loudly asked.

"I will never tell you where my babies are at." Mom screamed loudly so everyone could hear her

"I don't know about that." Umbridge said wand pointed at Bill.

"Avada…"

"I saw them head in that direction ten minutes ago." Somebody who I never met before said and Umbridge laughed and lowered her wand. I turned my head to the young woman who lied thanking her silently.

"See I knew I will get what I wanted." Umbidge said backing up slowly. Suddenly she stopped and turned around and smiled once again.

"Because you disobeyed me, Avada Kedavra." Umbridged screamed and I screamed as well as I watched my oldest brother, crumple to the floor. I saw Ron starting to run but I held him back. I heard mom wailing, I myself sobbed collapsing to the floor with Ron.

"Bill, Bill!" Ron screamed trying to kick himself away from me.

"He is dead." Percy cried out falling to his knees and hugging Bill tightly.

"Percy watch out." I screamed when Umbridge muttered the spell again luckily mom grabbed him and pushed him away from Bill who the spell hit once again.

"That bitch killed my brother." Percy screamed again. Umbridge pointed her wand at Percy again but I pushed the sobbing Ron away from me and ran in front of Percy.

"Oh how cute, look the older brother is protecting the younger one." Lucius said laughing.

"Charlie no." Fleur screamed still crying from when Bill died.

"Lucius search the house." Umbridge ordered and I tensed up my heart beat racing as Lucius pushed me away from the door. Percy was shivering, Ron was silent as well as pale, and mom was weeping after just losing both her husband and her first child.

They were inside the house for a long time I shivered after every minute that passed. Finally about thirty more minutes Lucius came back outside.

"House clear madam." He said and I let out a small breath happy that they were able to get to the hiding place in time.

"Okay then, for everyone to know there will now be daily inspections in every house and in some houses," Umbridge said looking right at mom, "there will be more than one inspection per day. Now everyone get to your buses to go to work"

"Oh and Charlie and Ron Weasley you will not be going to work today. Instead your jobs are to clean up the mess from today." Umbridge said pointing to the thirty people who are dead.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked bravely, knowing I have to be the brave one in this family now; I have to stay strong for my younger siblings.

"Strip them, cut them up and bring the pieces to the cooks." Umbridge said and just walked away. Mom started to cry again falling to her knees in sorrow. I just stood there in shock not understanding what she meant.

"Mom, Percy get going. You don't want to be late." I strictly told mom and Percy. They looked once more at Bill before they weakly followed the others, leaving Ron and me with the dead.

"Come on little bro." I whispered picking Bill up and fighting back tears. He looked back me, "how are we supposed to carry all these bodies?"

"I guess we take two at a time." I said back to him starting to walk away Ron hesitantly following behind me. We stopped beside a family of six, "you can probably take two of the kids." I stated and Ron started to cry again.

"They are just little kids." Ron cried again looking at the little kids whose lives was cut short, they will never get their first wand, and they will never go to Hogwarts. I looked down at my dead brother and started to cry as well, wondering who will die next.

Hermione POV:

"Okay it's been an hour; I think it is safe to come out now." I said turning to Fred who was kneeling down beside George.

"I think he is running a fever." He says and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Come on lets get him back into bed again." I said tapping the trap door with my wand. I ducked my head as the ceiling collapsed leaving a trap door.

"Here, come on." I said grabbing hold of George's shoulders while Fred held onto his feet, putting them between his arms and his side. As softy as we could we walked up the steps my back to the stairway. Finally we were out and back under the bed. We crawled then quickly making our way out from under the bed. We walked quickly out of Molly's room and into the other room in seconds and laid George down against the cold bed. Fred too laid down holding his broken arm in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked but he just shook me off and pointed at George.

"Hermione his forehead is burning, get the thermometer." He pleaded as he once again pushed his head against George's head. I ran though the house then running back into Molly's room and threw myself in her closet desperately searching for the medical supply bag that the doctor luckily gave us.. Finally with luck I found it and then I was running back.

"Here." I screamed throwing the thermometer to Fred who caught it with his good arm. He stuck it under George's arm and held his arm over it. We waited a couple of minutes in silence our minds racing with how closely we were to being found out. Finally we heard the beep.

"Shit," Fred screamed then, "his temperature is one hundred and six."

"What do we do?" I asked shaking with frustration.

"We have to cool him down somehow." Draco said.

"How do you think we do that?" Fred yelled holding George's hand, his eyes wide with fear.

"You have to trust me when I do this." Draco replied and we both turned to him with shock.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"It will be warm for the first couple of minutes but it will cool off soon afterwards." Draco said.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Place George on the floor." Draco said suddenly.

"Do it now." He yelled when we hesitated. Both Fred and I looked at each other before we picked George back up and placed him on the floor before stepping back away from him. We didn't know what to expect but we never thought that Draco would do that. Before we knew what was happening Draco had taken off his pants and was peeing on George.

"What, what the hell are you doing?" Fred asked looking like he was about to punch Draco out.

"Listen he needs to be cooled off, we have no water, no ice, or no medicine. This is the best alternative." Draco responded.

"But pee is warm." I pointed out feeling a little disgusted.

"But it will cool off quickly and we really have to lower his fever." Draco pointed out lowering his head.

"He is right. We really need to break his fever." Fred stated closing his eyes slightly.

It wasn't until three hours later that anybody moved, Fred looked exhausted but wouldn't go to sleep no matter what Draco or I said his eyes glued on his brother. Draco was staring off into space and I was sitting on the bed circling my wand in my hands, my babies kicking me happily. Suddenly Fred looked at me.

"Could you check his temperature again?" He asked yawning. I quickly reached over for the thermometer and kneeled down beside George and checked his temperature.

"One hundred and three." I responded relaxing that his temperature had gone down a little.

It wasn't for another hour before George finally woke up. Immediately Fred was at his side smiling at his brother and talking lovely at him while Draco and I sat back giving them some space.

"George…George why won't you respond to me?" Fred asked after asking George some questions.

"George, come on buddy, say something." Fred tried again shaking George lightly. George groaned and hissed in pain but otherwise stayed mute.

"Hermione why isn't he responding?" Draco asked me.

"I don't know, he could be in shock." I responded.

"George, George its Hermione. Come on talk to me." I said kneeling down beside him. He stared at me weirdly but shook his head.

"God damn it, talk George talk." Fred hissed out.

"Why won't you talk?" I asked him in a motherly way brushing his hair slightly but stopped when he flinched.

"George if you don't talk…"

"What Fred, what were you going to say? That if I don't talk that I will be a pussy, a whore? Are you going to say that if I don't talk that I enjoyed having some asshole stick his penis up inside me." He squealed like a pig his eyes held deep loathing.

"George, George why would you saying something like that for?" I asked noticing that both Draco and Fred flinched.

"Fred can I see you in the living room for a minute?" I asked looking as he lowered his eyes. He looked down at George for only a moment before he guilty looked away and stood slowly. He followed me outside the room as we left Draco inside with George, thinking that at least one of us should be with George. I could see how hesistate Fred was, the way it seemed to have taken him forever to close the bedroom door or how he stood in the living room instead of sitting down like he usually does.

"Sit down Fred." I said pointing to a chair. He reluctantly sat.

"What happened?" I whispered sternly surprised when the boy who was always laughing and smiling broke down.

"We were trying to escape; we had to climb up a wall just to get to the damn window. He wasn't moving and I had to find a way to get him to keep climbing. So I kind of used some colorful words to keep him moving." He admitted though sobs.

"What did you say?" I asked him not really sure what to really do.

"I called him such awful names, names that no one should ever be called." He said still crying.

"What kind of names?" I asked in a low soft voice really afraid of what he was going to say.

"I called him a faggot, a pussy, and a whore. I also said that…I told him that he liked to be raped." He finished before breaking down again crying. I was frozen comprehending everything that he had said.

"Fred, how could you?" I asked after a while seeing him crying once again.

"I'm a jackass." He answered half-heartily. At first I was angry at him for saying that disgusting things to not only his brother but his twin and lover also. Then I thought about what he said and I felt angry at him because of how much he is putting himself down, for not realizing that he did what he had to do to get George out of that hell. I smacked him then right on his cheek the sound still echoing.

"Shut up Fred. Stop putting yourself down, you did what you had to do. You got him out of there I wouldn't have cared if you had to beat him up, the only thing that matters is that you got him out." I screamed at the man who was still holding his cheek in shock.

"What you need to focus on now is what to do next." I said and saw something flash across his eyes, it was the look of mischief, the look that both George and Fred wore everyday when they were at Hogwarts.

"You have a plan don't you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"But I will need your help."

"What is your plan?" I asked and he sadly smiles before he opened his mouth.

* * *

Another chapter done, only nine more chapters to go before the big finale. I will tell that that the chapters will get more lengthy from here on out somewhere between fifteen and twenty-five pages per chapter. As always Review and tell me what you think is about to happen next and what the plan might be? 


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter, hope you like.

warnings for story: Deaths, torture, genocide

Review Corner:

GreenGreenDress13: Thank you once again for replying. And I liked that you cringed a bit, that was what I hoped people would do. And I wished everyone could be happy too and sadly that isn't going to happen.

Prankster Born: I know that was gross but it worked so it doesn't really matter right? Think of the smell though. Yes Bill died but there will be others s don't be too sad already. As for George no he isn't going to be I hate you to Fred I was thinking about that but it is more self-hate then it is hate for his brother so their relationship is kind of okay. And for Hermione well…you know what happens when you are eight months pregnant and extremely stressed out right? Oh at the worst possible time something will happen with her.

* * *

Chapter 14: What Must We DO? 

"Okay the plan is…" Fred said scooting closer to me and whispering with excitement before stopping and turned his head to look at Draco who had stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall wearily.

"I will tell you later." Fred whispered looking at Draco.

"Fred, I need your help." Draco said looking like a mere child than an adult at this moment.

"What, what's wrong?" Fred asked standing up instantly.

"It's George." Draco replied and both Fred and I froze in fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing up as well.

"He keeps coughing." Draco replied and I glanced at the worried look upon Fred's face.

"What do you mean?" He asked his voice thick with emotions.

"He keeps on coughing. And not the regular cold coughs but deep coughs that almost sound like he is croaking." Draco replied and Fred suddenly rushed past him into the bedroom Draco and I following slowly behind him. I wondered then what would happen if George dies, what will that mean for the rest of us? I sighed holding my stomach once again as I made my way into the small bedroom and I felt my heart breaking at the sight in front of me.

George was sitting on a bed, holding his throat as he coughs once again leaning his head back as if he is going to pass out. Of course he doesn't instead he just coughs again. And he was sobbing as he was coughing which of course was making it quite hard for him to breathe so in between coughs he was gasping for breath. Fred was sitting down beside him rubbing his back in comfort while whispering nonsense in his ear. I watched as George turned sideways just a little so he was leaning his head on Fred's shoulders. Fred stopped rubbing his back and instead wrapped his arms around George. I could clearly see tears running down Fred's face as well as he tries desperately to help his brother. Finally George coughs once more a cough that was both deep and wet before he started to get groggily, and Fred shook him to try and keep him awake. But George wasn't responding to Fred as he laid his head against Fred's shoulder and didn't move. Fred gave a sigh before he laid his brother back on the bed carefully a fearful frown on his face. He was so wrapped up in George that he missed something both terrifying and important. On Fred's shoulder right where George's head was blood. Fred noticed it to and for a minute we locked eyes with each other and I could see every emotion that he is feeling: sorrow, guilty, hate, and fear. I quickly looked away and grabbed the shocked Draco and dragged him out of the room leaving Fred and George alone. I don't know why but I somehow knew that Fred needed to be alone right now.

"Is he going to die?" Draco suddenly said after thirty minutes of complete silence. We are sitting on the couch just staring at the clock as if it was a television our minds a thousand miles away. I sighed sadly turning to look at my once enemy, the guy who I never knew had a heart, the guy who always insulted me because I was muggle-born. I sighed to myself even if I once hated him right now he just looks so scared that it made look almost pathetic.

"No of course not." I said in a straight of lie, I didn't know if he was going to die or not and that is the god damn honest truth but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I should have stopped them sooner, before they…" Draco trailed off trembling with memories.

"Don't Draco, don't blame yourself, there was nothing that you should have done." I whispered although I did blame him, he should have stopped it.

"I never in my life thought that somebody could do that to a person." Draco said in a strange monotone and even though he won't speak it by name I knew what he was talking about. I seen the wound too, the horrible wound that the whole family, minus Fred and Ginny, had seen and been horrified with. The wound that we all swore never to let Fred see or know about, at least for the time being.

An hour later the family came in and I put on a smile like I always do whenever I see Ron but I realized as I was counting the people that one of them was missing.

"Where is Bill?" I asked and in shock I saw that Molly started to cry.

"He's dead." Percy whispered his eyes cold, his face taut.

"What?" I screamed, Draco mimicking me.

"Umbridge…she was after the twins. She killed a lot of people at least twenty or thirty people. Then she pointed the wand at Bill and told us…she told us that if we didn't hand them over that she will kill Bill. She did!" Ron said and I turned to my lover, my soul mate who was just struggling to hide his tears. I engulfed him with my arms. "You know that it will okay to cry right?"

Percy Pov:

What did I except, the family is dying, had been dying for a very long time. In fact I don't even consider this a family anymore, just a bunch of people who share the same genetic code. I sighed as I stood near the wall watching my little dorky brother and his wife kissing each other while whispering how much they love each other. And for some reason it sickens me, I mean they look so happy in such a gloomy place, a doomsday just waiting to happen.

And then there is mom, who was never really good with the harsh side of reality or heavu emotions. Cried for every thing, birthdays, first day of hogwart, and for of course what happened to George. I think she lost it after that, I think all of us did. I think when George was raped that was the real end of the family.

Dad started to work a lot more almost twenty straight hours a day and most of the time he cried. If anyone bothered him he would scream at them and quickly apologize before asking to leave him alone. I made that mistake one time asking him kindly if he had a stapler and almost got hit by the stapler. I think I yelled at him asking him if he had a goal to kill me and he broke down and sobbed, the first time I have ever seen him cry. Mom crying is nothing but dad never cries, never. I remember looking at his desk seeing the family picture and I saw his face and broke down as well. Who wouldn't break down when you heard that your little brother was raped….and we both cried later when he went into the coma.

And mom…all mom wanted to do was clean. She must have cleaned the house a million times in the three and a half years that George was in the coma and then for the other two and a half month because she forced both the twins away from the family. And when there was nothing to clean she would conquer up some mess just so she could, and not in magic sense either, but in muggle. She would get down on her knees and scrub the floors until her knees were bloody from kneeling too long.

Ron…he had such a hard time dealing with it. He would wake up from nightmares screaming and pleading and when anybody would ask him what the nightmare was he said that he couldn't save George from the attackers. Ron would have these nightmares almost week after week. He started to slip in school, even more than usually, he became very silent, sometimes he would talk to himself. It scared me when Charlie would update me on my family after all I didn't want to go back to the burrow. It scared everyone including Harry and Hermione. It was Harry and Hermione who forced him to talk to someone, a psychologist at Hogwarts and Ron started to act like himself more which was good because during that time Voldemort was raising to power. Still he was still very moody, very touchy.

Ginny was a wreck. I mean she cried more than mom did but unlike mom's cries which was for the horrors Ginny was crying because George had not yet woken up. She stayed in her room all day, not playing any games, not eating, not showering, nothing.

Charlie had to quit his job because he wanted to go home and spend time with his family. He never cried or so he says and supported the family as much as possible, something tells me that Fleur probably was forcing him to support the family, forced him to keep working.

Bill…as the oldest brother I think he took what happened to George as a slap to his face. I think he was guilty because he thought that he should have protected George from the abuse that he suffered. He became a lot more protecting, making me, a full adult who doesn't even live with him, call him when I left the office. Or when I went home, or when I went to the grocery store, the list goes on and on. He drove me crazy; hell I think he drove everyone crazy.

Fred…I don't really know I never asked him how he felt or what he did during that time, I didn't have the guts.

George, what can I say? I still can't believe that it happened to him. I mean he wasn't a bad person, sometimes he can be a little sassy, but he was so…innocent. I don't think anyone noticed but I always did…Fred was the ringleader in every trick they ever did. George would plan it of course but he barely ever came up with an idea of his own instead relying on Fred to think of a nice cool refreshing trick. Fred was always more…arrogant I guess the word is…yeah, Fred was arrogant while George was innocent. George relayed on Fred to start conversations and would patiently wait to say something never caring if he doesn't get a chance, not that Fred doesn't give him chances it's just sometimes George doesn't have anything really to say. And…it just isn't fair! He shouldn't have been raped; it was a miracle that those bastards were clean. George not having any kind of STP was the only good thing that came from that situation. And I hate to admit it but I want to know how it happened so badly, I mean why didn't George get away? Did he freeze, did he forget his wands, and did they beat him until he couldn't move? And who, god damn it, sometimes I feel like shaking George and force him to tell me who did that to him because I will murder them myself. I don't even care if it kills me I will murder those disgusting bastards for not only did they violate my little brother but they destroyed our family.

Back to the present I frown as I noticed how much weight Hermione was losing, of how pale she is starting to look. She needs more food, she has to support three on whatever leftovers are left from our dinner and now we have to split that food four ways that is if George lives. Right now as it stands he has a fifty-fifty chance of surviving that is not good. I just lost Bill I don't want to lose him too.

I shake my head to get rid of my happy states as I numbly sit down on the couch knowing that I have to find a way out of here, George needs a hospital, and hell Fred needs a hospital as well.

"Perce, are you okay?" Charlie asked me his eyes glazed with horror.

"I want to go home." I admitted before surprisingly starting to cry. I want to go home, not to my crappy apartment but to the Burrow. I smiled as I remember sitting in my room while mom was screaming at Fred and George for some trick and they were loudly laughing as they ran to their room, their safety. I remember walking into Ginny once dancing by herself she couldn't have been more than five at the time, twirling around and around in circles as the wind made her look like an angel. I remember giving Ron the 'talk' making him believe that if he had sex one of his siblings would die. I want to go back; I miss the place so much that it hurts. Hell I want dad and Bill back. I just want to go back in time and make sure this never happened.

I stood up ignoring Charlie's question as I went to lie down on mom's bed but as I passed the second bedroom I heard singing and I cracked the door open a bit to see Fred sitting there beside a unconscious George singing his little lungs out while he sobbed.

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

And I thought a little to myself how ironic the song was and how funny it was to hear Fred singing such a song. Maybe he misses home too, perhaps I will never know. All I know was I found myself crying, crying because of what we had and what we have become. Over all I cried in the first time in nearly four years, and it sucked. Fred busted out crying too before lying down next to George and allowing himself to sleep their foreheads touching. I quietly closed the door allowing the twins to hopefully a happy slumber, god knows they need it.

Fred Pov:

I woke up with a headache, big surprise. I look over at George excepting to see him still asleep but instead I saw him awake, just staring off in space. I sighed as I put a smile on my face then wanting to look happy for him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked smiling to him, he did not return it.

"George, come on babe. Talk to me." I tried again putting my hand on his shoulder. He immediately brushed it off and turned away so that I was staring at his back.

"George, come on I said I was sorry. I needed you to move that's all. I had to find a way to make you move, you know I didn't mean anything I said." I said gently turning him so that he was facing me once again.

"I…" He began but instantly stopped looking down in a weird sense of shame and embarrassment.

"What's wrong babe?" I whispered, running my hands though his hair.

"I thought you were serious. I thought that you really thought of me as a whore." He whispered once again tears building up in his eyes.

"Never, I will never think that you are a whore, never." I said gently kissing him on the head.

"But what if you were right?" He asked and I froze before looking at him in the face wishing to see that he was just joking, and then I realized that he was serious.

"It is not true; you are not a whore, never ever." I said again taking him in a deep hug and wanting to never let go.

"I love you babe." I whispered and he started to cry.

"I love you too." He managed to cry out and I quickly kissed him, not deeply, but I kissed him. That just made him cry more.

"Everything is going to be fine now." I whisper to him kissing him once again.

"No, no its not." George choked out and I sighed and wrapped my arms around him once again, letting him cry on my shoulder.

"It will never be okay again, never." I could do nothing but wrap my arms tighter around him letting small tears fall down my face and into his hair.

"I want revenge." He yelled then breaking away from me and pushing himself to the edge of the bed.

"I know." I whispered to him and once again thought of my plan.

"I have a plan." We both said at the same time.

"What is your plan?" I asked.

"No, you first." He said.

"I have been thinking about this for the longest time now. I had came up with a thousands of plans but all of them involved either hurting or killing, I don't really want to kill anybody. So when we were escaping remember when we hid in that machine room? Well I saw this device that controls the electric fences. I think that if we turn the fences off we can get everybody out of this hellhole," I said and I saw him smile, really smile, for the first time in edges, "the only thing is how do we do that with Umbridge and her followers?"

"That is where my plan comes in." George says and I smile with excitement, usually I plan and he builds, and I am so curious to see his plan.

"My thought and maybe it isn't as wonderful as your plans always had been before but what about a really powerful smoke bomb. It won't hurt anyone, unless somebody has asthma. We can have the smoke bombs go off in each part; you know north, east, west, and south. And maybe I can program the bomb to give off smoke for thirty minutes. That should give everyone enough time to get to the fences and climb over them, don't you think?" George said shrugging and blushing before adding in a low voice, "It's probably a stupid idea."

"No George, its bloody brilliant," I added happily, "what about Umbridge."

"We split them up somehow. We can make some other pranks as diversions and separates the five thousand of her followers."

"Fireworks," I added, "a landslide," George added, "a swamp, I said with a smile, "music," George ended and I looked at him in confusion.

"She hates music; you probably heard the little muggle radio too inside her 'castle' right? Every ten minutes she would yell and try to break the stupid radio."

"Okay, so far we have smoke bombs, swamp, landslide, fireworks, and music." I said counting off how many things we will have to do.

"And a real bomb." George added and I turned to him in shock.

"They will be activated so they will only go off when no one is around so no one will get hurt, it is just there for another diversion." He added and I wondered of I could trust him or not.

"As for Umbridge I think that she would look really pretty as a balloon." George finished and I laughed.

"And how are we going to pull off that?" I asked and we both answered at the same time, "her food." "Of course we can hex a pill and put it in her food."

"Bloody brilliant." I said then happy with the now completed plan.

"So you didn't think my plan was stupid?" George asked me again and I smiled.

"The most bloody brilliant plan that we ever came up with."

"This is going to be one of the best tricks."

"So George as the builder how long do you think this will take?" I asked feeling how like my old self for the first time in almost four years

"I don't know, without our wands it can take close to a month or two. And we have no materials…we are going to need some help." George admitted.

"Okay, hold on for a second." I said getting up from the bed and running to the living room where my family was. My smile faded when I noticed that Bill wasn't there and looking at the teary eyes of the relatives I knew he was dead. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I will mourn later when we are safe and free from this place.

"Everybody can you come into the bedroom for a minute?" I asked and immediately everyone looked concern.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"George is okay right?"

"Oh please I can't lose another one."

"Everyone calm down, George is fine. We just need to talk to all you guys for a minute." I said and everyone looked confused but stood up anyways. They followed me to the bedroom everybody crammed.

"Okay this is what is going on. We have come up with a plan to get everyone out of this place but we will need help." I stated to my family.

"Our plan is very intense and we only have two months to complete it." George added as I nodded to my family who looked stupefied.

"What is the plan?" Ron asked after some time.

"We will set up smoke bombs in the north, south, west, and east parts of time near the fences after Draco here with the help of me will sneak back into the 'castle' and we break the electricity to the fences. Then as quickly as possible people will have to climb over the fence because there will only be thirty minutes before the smoke bombs die off." I added and George added, "We have three big diversions to split up Umbridge's party. A swamp so large that it covers three full houses. A bomb that will blow away three **empty **houses and a landslide that will crash into the pureblood section."

"Now as you have realized we don't have any wands, but Draco and Hermione does. So they will be in charge of making the swamp, the fireworks and the landslide with George watching over them. George will make the smoke bombs and the real bombs. Because he is making the bombs he is going to need materials, metals, explosives, and whatever else you can find, he will probably need help from Hermione to make the smoke bombs. Hermione we need you to do something for us. You remember in your fifth year when you made those secret coins that let people know when the next training was well we need you to make something like that as well. But we need it so we can talk back from the coin like a walkie-talkie. You will need to at least twenty of them, some for everybody here, one for Harry, one for Fluer, one for Lee, and one to…a muggle born. We will need them for the plan; they are going to be in charge of making sure that everyone gets over the fences." I finished looking at everybody.

"And what would happen if this fails?" Hermione asked and I sighed, "then we wouldn't have to worry about being in this place any longer."

"I will go and start making the coins." Hermione said already jumping to her feet and running out the door.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mom asked us in a voice that was all too afraid.

"We have to try mom. If we don't then who will?"

Molly Pov:

"We have to try mom. If we don't then who will?" My son said and I lowered my eyes and sighed they are right. They are only doing what they have always done. But this time they is no Dumbledore to keep the punishments more fair. They cannot hide behind anybody know and as I watched them I wondered if they knew that. Didn't they know that they weren't at the Burrow or Hogwarts anymore, didn't they realize that Umbridge and her followers will not hesitate to kill them if this shall fail and I know it will fail too.

"Your right dear." I muttered trying to smile but failing. I left the room then heading straight in my own room where I carefully took out a picture that I had successfully hidden. It was when I were younger when Sirius, James, Lilly, Remus, Tonks, my husband….the list goes on and on. So many people have died so young, oh too young. Lilly and James didn't even make it to their twenty-eighth birthday. I ran my finger nails gently down James and Lilly looking at their smiley faces, the love their once held. I then thought of Bill and the sobs started to come and I didn't try to stop. My friends as all died and now my own family is starting to die. First it was my husband, then Bill, who will be next? Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Ginny, me? And now George and Fred have planned a trick, a good trick to say the least, but it isn't safe enough. They might be captured, might be killed….

And I feel insane because there is nothing I can do now to stop them. They have already dug their graves it is just the matter of when….

* * *

Done, review? Did you like the plan? Do you think it will work? 


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings for story: genocide, torture, blah, blah, blah…whatever else I feel like adding in the later chapters.

Warnings for chapter: It's a surprise

* * *

Chapter 15: The Worst News

It's been three weeks since we first came up with the plan. It may not be the greatest of plans but at least it was a plan and if we do this right it will be the grandest and probably the last trick we will ever do. Hermione did make the coins as she promised and to our surprise she made it so if somebody is coming while we are talking though the coins all the person did to do was push down on the coin and the coin will turn off. George had made it a purpose to design the bombs spending most of his waking hours on it which to my fear wasn't very long, he was only capable on working on it at the most for four hours, for the rest of the day he was either too weak to get himself out of bed or asleep. He must be sleeping for nearly sixteen hours during the day waking up every now and then from nightmares or a coughing fit. As it was today he didn't have any energy to get himself out of day. All he did was lay there his eyes pink from fever, sweat running down his head. Yesterday he had a very bad coughing fit yesterday. He was designing one of the smoke bombs all of the sudden he started to cough and cough and cough. Of course I hit is back as if he was choking feeling his lungs struggling as he coughs. He coughed up more blood getting it all over the blueprints of the bomb, giving the drawing a very morbid look. He passed out a minute later with me catching him before he hit the floor.

The doctor came soon after that and after ten minutes told us that George had Pneumonia, and that we have to keep him as warm as possible and make sure that his fever doesn't get any hotter than one hundred and three. He said that he would give us medication but we all knew that was out of the question. He said there is nothing else he could do, he told us promptly that millions of people die a year from Pneumonia when they were healthy and had medicine. And George was already weakened before he caught Pneumonia and can't get any medication. The doctor told us that every day after supper he will sneak out of his house and check up on George's condition, pretty much risks his life for George every night.

Now as I sit down beside him I could see how exhausted he looked, how his eyes seemed to be dull and he was pretty lethargic. Still I sat beside him pushing four blankets and a couple of robes, I was lucky to find them., back on top of him who kept trying to push them off mumbling that it was too hot to have blankets. His head may be burning but his body was cold, not dying cold, but cold none the less.

"Let me check your temperature." I whispered at him sticking the thermometer under his arms watching as he tries weakly to push my hands away. I easily held them still. "One hundred and three, see fool you are sick." I told him pushing the blankets back on top of him.

"I told you already that I am hot."

"You are not hot, you are actually freezing, and you have goosebumps." I said pointing to his arms and legs which was covered with goosebumps.

"Liar, I am hot. I feel like I am on fire." He answers and I groan in defeat.

"George trust me, dear. Please keep the covers on for me okay?" I begged him and he sighed and then nodded his head at me and I kissed his sweaty forehead once again.

"Fred, I'm tired." He says and I laugh at him a little.

"Go to sleep then."

"Will you stay here with me if I do?" He asked fearfully.

"Of course I will." I said with a smile and he scooted a little to let me climb into the bed and under the covers. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and he quickly fall asleep and I sighed as I allowed myself to fall asleep too because I haven't gotten enough of it lately.

Once again I was woken up to George hitting me and screaming from his nightmare. After a minute of grogginess my mind snapped back together and I once again tried to wake George up from his nightmare.

"Wake up George." I tried shaking him gently.

"Stay away from me." He screamed in his sleep almost managing to hit me in the face as he tried to hit somebody.

"George wake up, please it's me Fred." I said shaking him a later harder. He opened his eyes a little breathing hard and sobbing freely as he reached out for me and I quickly wrapped him back into my arms feeling him shake against me.

"It was just a nightmare." I whisper into his head and he laughed, "a nightmare, that wasn't a nightmare that is reality."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked gently as he looked at me in a daze.

"You are not Fred." He said and I looked carefully at him.

"George what are you talking about, I'm Fred, you know your twin."

"You can't be Fred, you are much too old to be Fred." George said pushing me away from him and trying to stand.

"You are just trying to trick me again. Making me believe that Fred had saved me but you can't be Fred we are only sixteen." George spat out.

"No George we are twenty." I said carefully and he shook his head feverishly.

"You lair, I'm only sixteen. I won't fall for your trick for the second time." He said pushing himself in a standing position.

"George, George get back in bed, you are too sick to be standing up." I said quickly walking over to him. He screamed a little and backed up heading for the door.

"George, come on you need to go back into bed." I tried again coming toward him once again.

"You liar, don't come any closer to me or I will hex you." He yelled looking panicky for his wand which wasn't there.

"George Umbridge took our wands remember?" I tried again.

"You took my wand, give it back to me." He yelled his fist raised.

"George please get back in bed."

"Never." He screamed opening the bedroom door and running out. I thought that somebody must be in the living room that George will be stopped but as I ran out of the room I found the living room empty George trying desperately to open up the front door. Oh shit.

I grabbed him tightly before he had a chance and as I excepted he freaked out, started to scream and fight. I heard another pair of feet as Ron ran into the living room and froze at the sight in front of him.

"Ron don't just stand there, help me." I yelled once again trying to push George back into the living room. Ron ran up to us and grabbed a hold of one of George's arms and together we were able to drag him back into the living room where he instantly falls to the floor grasping for breath and full out exhausted.

"That is what you get." I yelled harshly at him who had seconds ago just thrown up.

"Idiot, what the hell where you thinking?" Ron screamed in terror.

"Help me get him back to bed, will you?" I asked looking down at my pathetic twin in terror, this is not good news. He had just thrown up blood. Not exactly the best news to hear. I looked back at George who was still grasping for breath and then at Ron who looked at the blood in horror. I was about to pick up George when Ron surprised me by single-handily picked George up and held him in his arms. I was in shock, I guess I forgot that Ron wasn't a little kid anymore, in fact he is only an inch shorter then George and me.

"I got him Fred." He replied to me when I tried to help him and so instead I sat there while Ron carried my twin into our room. I stared at my broken arm with hate. I should be the one who carries George not our younger brother, George will die from embarrassment.

Ron Pov:

As carefully as I could I dropped George into a bed and covered him with blankets before sitting down beside him. I looked over at him and let out a long breath trying to calm my nerves down. He was just too sick. I closed my eyes and felt his head once again not surprised when I found out that it was hot. I sighed as I took his hand.

"You will get better, I promise you." I whispered before I let go and stood up again. I have to check up on Hermione something has been going on with her for the last couple of hours. She lays on her bed and twisting and moaning as if she is in some type of pain, and she has been holding her stomach. I walk in the living room to see Fred staring moodily at his arm that he will never be able to use again, we haven't told him that yet.

"Are you okay Fred?" I asked and he immediately put a false smile on his face.

"Of course little bro." He lied as he once again looked at his broken arm.

"Is it hurting you?" I asked and pointed to his arm he just smiled at me.

"Nah just wished I could move it. I mean seeing you carrying your older brother it makes me seem almost useless. I mean no younger brother…"

"Fred stop it, I wanted to carry George it has nothing to do with pride, or looking strong and weak, okay. He is my brother and I love him I want to help him Fred. Remember even though your relationship with him is a lot more intense it doesn't mean that you can be the only one to help him. And if you really feel threatened or weak because you can't help him and I can just think of it as payback. You guys helped me in the past so it is only fair for me to do the same."

"I'm going to clean up the throw up." He said in a monotone but I know that he was thinking deeply on what I just said.

"Do you need any help?" I asked Hermione can wait for a while; right now I want to be near my older brother. I have always looked up to the twins who always looked so happy, so unnerved from everything around them. Now though Fred looked just miserable a look that I was not familiar too. I could tell he was thinking and after a while he smiled and said, "I will love for you to help me."

So there we where at three o'clock in the morning rubbing dry rags over the blood and throw up. Despite the smell and the details we were talking and laughing talking about old times.

"Remember when George and I put bets on wither Harry will die or not at the first task at the triwizard tournament.

"Yeah, Hermione was so pissed at you two." I replied with a smile remembering both Hermione yelling at the twins and Ginny who simply told them off for wishing such a thing on Harry.

"You know call me crazy but I always thought that Harry and Hermione were going to end up together." Fred said once again laughing.

"Disgusting you knew that she loved me." I replied thinking about those hard seven years of being around her too chicken to tell her how I really felt about her; while she couldn't really be mad at me I mean she had plenty of times to tell me that she loved me as well.

"Your wife used to annoy the hell out of us. Definitely when she got her perfect badge and then it was you can't sell your tricks here and I will turn you into the headmaster if you continue to use students as guinea pigs." Fred said in a parody of Hermione making me laugh as well.

"I remember her stupid attempts of freeing the house elves? I mean she really thought that they wanted to be free. Remember there was socks and piece of clothing everywhere in the common room?" I asked.

"I couldn't forget. Poor little creatures, all they wanted to do was clean in peace." Fred replied in a sing-song voice which made me laugh even louder.

"God, I miss Hogwarts." Fred said this time a little softer, this time his voice held longing.

"I know me too." I replied.

"I miss the simplicity of Hogwarts, how large the field was, the great lake with all its glory, the dark woods which everyone was scared of. I miss Hagrid, I miss McGonagel, hell I even miss Peeves. I miss sitting under the great oak tree, George and mine favorite place to just sit and be ourselves. I miss selling tricks, I miss coming up with tricks." Fred said a smile still plastered to his face.

"I miss it too."

"Remember when Moody turned Draco into a weasel?" I asked bursting out in laughter once again, so did Fred who nodded his head still laughing.

"Laughter, music to my ears." Hermione said clearly waking up and smiled at both of us.

"Hey babe. How are you?" I whispered standing up.

"I'm fine." She said still smiling before sitting down on the couch. I sat down next to her. It surprised me when even Fred stopped scrubbing and he too sat down on the couch.

"What's up boys?" She asked.

"Nothing just remembering the good times." I said and she sighed putting her head on my shoulders humming some song, I kiss the top of her head like we always do and she cuddles up to me. I look over at Fred to see a strange emotion cross his features but he smiles none the less.

"Are you doing okay Herm?" He asked her.

"Of course, only a month and a half to go and we will have two lovely and handsome little babies." She said with a smile that I matched. I want to see my babies so badly, to hold them, to kiss them. I'm looking forward to be a daddy, and I know our babies will be so good looking too, with such a hot mother.

"I only wished that we will be out of here before then." I replied a little gloomy afraid to think of what can happen in a month and a half.

"You know what Ron, you only have four hours before you have to be out of the house, I think you should get to bed, you too Hermione." Fred said snapping me out of my gloomy thoughts.

"Fred, I'm not a little baby anymore, I can take care of myself." I snapped back and Fred just sighed.

"Please Ron, you need your rest."

"Fred's right dear. You need your rest for work tomorrow, come on. Good night Fred." Hermione said taking my arm and leading me to mom's bedroom. You see we have been sleeping in the secret room so we can make sure she will always be safe in case something should happened. I turned around again to see Fred back on the floor scrubbing the floor with only one arm mumbling something underneath his breath.

For the rest of the night I stayed awake listening to the easy breathing of my wife and the snore from my mother above me. I tried to sleep but it was like everything was crashing down and I was struggling to keep from falling, relying on small jumps of happiness to keep me from crashing into the ground inches below me. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if Hermione wasn't so far into her pregnancy or if George wasn't…well too sick for comfort. I tried to stay strong because boys aren't allowed to show emotions, we are supposed to have emotions but never show them that will make me seem weak and I couldn't let that happen. And I kept thinking of my babies, to be born into such a terrible place. All I want to do was get the hell out of the place. I grabbed a hold of my coin and quickly touched the edges delicately a blue light came on and I smiled. Tomorrow when everyone woke up everyone will know to start collecting materials We have to keep moving with or without blueprints, George can finish the blueprints anytime, but we need materials and soon. I sighed as I kissed Hermione's lips, and even though she was asleep she responded, and we kissed tenderly if only for a minute. She sighed happily and I wondered what is she dreaming about and I hope it is me.

I gently pushed myself out of bed and tiptoed up the stairs carefully lifting the trapdoor and crawling out of the hole and out from underneath the bed. I looked sadly at mom who looked so miserable even in her sleep, she suffered two loses in almost three days, how fair is that! I left the room quickly stepping over Charlie who was sleeping near mom's door and into the living room. Fred was gone probably went to bed which is good because he looked tired. But the person I really wanted to see was sleeping on a couch. I sighed as I shook him awake.

"Draco wake up." I whispered and he groaned and opened his eyes in anger.

"Weasley, why in the hell did you wake me up for, it is only four thirty." He asked rudely.

"Listen, does Umbridge have a stack of medicine in her 'castle'?" I asked mocking the crappy house which she calls castle.

"I think so, why?" Draco asked looking and sounding exhausted.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked in a whisper not wanting to let anybody hear.

"Yes, I think I do." He answers and we stare intensely at each other.

"You don't have the keys for the gate do you?" I asked again and he nodded.

"But I know who does," He whispers back, "what is this about?"

"Its about George, he needs medication." I blindly said and Draco sighed.

"You are ready to risk your life?"

"Of course, will you help?" I asked.

"Do I have a chance?" Draco asked slowly.

"No you don't." A new voice said and I grasped as I turned around to see Fred standing in the doorway.

"Fred…I thought you were asleep?" I asked and he laughed.

"Would you be able to sleep if instead of George it was Hermione?" He snapped.

"No…"

"Damn right you wouldn't," He spat out again before adding, "I'm coming with you."

"No you aren't Fred. You are injured enough as it is. I don't want you getting anymore hurt."

"Any more hurt? How am I hurt, so what if my arm is broken, its nothing compared to George and I will be damn if I just sit around while you two are risking your asses and I do nothing?"

"Don't you want to be there for George in case…"

"In case what? In case he dies? He won't die; he is just too damn stubborn to let himself die."

"Fred…"

"As your older brother I am telling you that I am coming with you. How many times have I sat around while you, Hermione, and Harry went on missions at Hogwarts? I don't want to do the same thing now." He says stubbornly and I sighed knowing that I will never win this battle. No one can stop either Fred or George from doing something when they really wanted to do something. To even try is useless; it is like talking to a stone.

"Okay then you can come." I said in defeat once again my heart racing with dread. I didn't want anyone else to go because they could catch us; so many things can go wrong.

"Ron what is going on?"

"Oh come, give me a break." I screamed in frustration and then sighed and smiled at Hermione.

"Babe, we are going to get some medication, and no you can't come." I said before she can even open her mouth.

"Why not?" She yelled looking insulted.

"Because 1) you are pregnant, 2) it is dangerous, and 3) you are pregnant." I said and watched as she rattled for any type of comeback when she couldn't find one she just hugged me tight and whispered a plea of "come back safety." I smiled at her in a comforting manner.

"Always." I say as a comeback before looking at the clock.

"Okay listen, if we are not back by the six tell the family what we are doing and tell them to go to work. Tell them it is very important that they go to work. Take care of George for us okay, he needs to be watched over at least for now."

"Keep him in bed okay. He is delusional right now so try to keep him as calm as possible. Also watch out okay he tried to run out of the house last night we don't want a repeat." Fred butted in and Hermione grasped in surprise.

"Do you hear us, it is very important for him to stay in bed if he wont then I give you permission to tie him down to his bed with a spell. Make sure is temperature doesn't get beyond one hundred and three if it does pee on him, it worked with Draco. We are going to hopefully bring back morphine and aspirin so hopefully it will help with his fever and pain."

"cefuroxime (Ceftin), ampicillin-clavulanate (Augmentin), ofloxacin (Floxin)," Hermione blurted out and then said, "those are three main antibiotics that works with Phenomena."

"How you do know that?"

"My mom had it when I was sixteen; I was in charge of making sure she gets her antibiotics."

"Here I will write it down for you." Se said and took out a pad and a pencil from her robes and scribbled down the three antibiotics.

"Thanks babe. Remember take care of our family for us. Thanks." I said rushing out the door, Fred and Draco following close behind us.

"I love you." I mouthed and she mouthed the same thing back at me before shutting the door quickly.

We ran a long way though the pure-blood area Fred and Draco running ahead of me knowing the way.

"Fred, Ron get to the side now." Draco whispered as we got closer to the fence, a figure was standing on the other side looking as ugly and mean as ever. Draco making sure we are both hidden yelled to the figure.

"Hey Goyle, you have no idea who I caught." He said and I froze grasping and looking at Fred with determination, he didn't look worried or mad instead he was smiling.

"It's Showtime little brother, make this look believable."

Hermione Pov:

It is almost six thirty. Molly is worried sick, hell everyone is. I sighed as I walked into the little bedroom putting on a smile once I saw that George was awake, he looked awful.

"My head hurts." He whispers holding his head wearily.

"Fred will be back soon with some medication." I promised and I saw them looking around apparently looking for Fred.

"What…what do you mean medicine?" He asked confusion on his handsome face.

"Umbridge has a stock of medicine and Fred and Ron thought that they could sneak into the 'castle' and steal some."

"Are they nuts?" He asked me and tried to stand up.

"No George you have to stay in bed. He will be okay." I promised but once again he tried to stand. I sighed before I took out my wand.

"I am so sorry that I have to do this but Fred made me promise to keep you in bed. Incarcerous." I screamed and watched as the older person quickly was attacked by ropes successfully tying him to the bed. I sighed as I sat there a moment watching his ever changing emotions: shock, mad, and finally fear.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I hope you can one day understand." I said before taking out a small bottle and showed it to him.

"When Ron comes back tell him I am sorry and that not to worry." I said before drinking the contents of the drink. I immediately started the familiar process, the sharp pain, the stretching of my skin as I transformed into the man that had held me every night since we first started to date. I heard George grasping and asking me if I lost my mind and I smiled, a smile identical to Ron's, and felt my face identical to Ron as well.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" George asked me and I sighed.

"He has work in less in thirty minutes, somebody has to take his place and it can't be you so the only person left is me." I said and took out my wand again.

"But you are pregnant." He said in a broken voice his body shaking slightly.

"So what? Listen I will leave your coin right near your mouth, if anything happens don't hesitate to use it." I said and pushed the coin exactly under his mouth and he looked up at me when a way in which he never did before.

"Could you untie me?" He asked a smile on his face trying to charm me into untying me. I shook my head and watched as he panicked for a moment before looking almost defeated. He just nodded his head at me and I smiled at him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"Be careful." He yelled.

"You too. Keep quiet." I begged before I exited the room but not fast enough before I heard George mumbling.

"Ron's not going to like this." I sighed as I shut the door and shook with fright, Ron's going to hate me for this. But it has to be done; he just can't show up for work can he?

Ron's Pov:

"Okay hurry up. There is the medicine." Goyle whispered unlocking the medicine cabinet.

"Thank you so much." Draco stated but Goyle shook his head and stared at him.

"I don't even know why I am doing this!" Goyle responded leaning back as both Fred and I were digging though the medicine cabinet pulling out medicines left and right and Goyle sighed as he conjured up a bag and Draco held it as we dropped the medicine into the small bag. It could probably hold no more than twenty bottles at most. We stocked mostly morphine for pain killers, eight bottles of aspirin, and we pulled out all three medicines that Hermione had sloppily written down.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven-thirty."

"Shit, I had to be on the bus at seven." I said stressed out and Draco and Goyle exchanged looks before Goyle responded, "fine I will get him to work."

Hermione Pov:

We were crammed into the back of trucks, fifty people in one truck. Molly put an arm around my shoulders keeping me from being slammed into the ground by a sick woman who had lost balanced. They all smelled really bad, like they had rolled around in feces. I looked to the right to where a woman apparently pregnant tried to hide it as much as possible and had motion sickness. I looked to the left to a man who looked nearly dead, his face as white as a skeleton. He was asleep, his head bobbing with each bump on the road. The person sitting next to him was pale as well although she was awake and mumbling something underneath her breath repeatedly. From the corner of my eye I saw Percy sitting, totally straight, sweat dripping down his head as he took a shaky breath. I turn to look at Charlie who immediately shook his head at me and motioned with his hand movement to look straight ahead. So I turned my head and looked straight ahead. I heard a laugh from beside me and turned to see the same woman who was mumbling under her breath.

"And all the sinners should perish for their sins. All shall die." She said before laughing and turning around to stare at the dead-like man.

"The lord will spite everyone who is bad down, just you wait little lady." I grasped as I looked down at my body but everything was boyish, everything was Ronish.

"How…how do you know?" I whispered to her still looking straight ahead and she did too.

"You don't act like a man. You sit like a female and you stand like one too. Guys don't sit with their legs crossed dear nor do they sit with them together. Also you sat too straightly; you got to slump a little bit. And when you walk don't shake your hips, boys don't do that."

"Oh, thanks."

"Whores be banished to hell, homosexuals be banished to hell, atheists be banished to hell." She whispered again going back near the guy. I took a shaky breath before I uncrossed my legs and mimicked a guy sitting I front of me praying that this works out because if it doesn't I am totally screwed. The truck stopped and I begin to stand but Molly forced me to stay sitting. I looked up then and saw something cross her eyes and I knew this wasn't where we were supposed to stop.

"Everyone out of the truck now." A rough voice said and shakily I stood and jumped down from the back of the truck my body shaking like a freezing child. I felt strong hands on me and I turned around to see Molly putting her hands around me, Percy, and Charlie and together we walked to where they pointed us to go.

"Get on your knees; put your hands behind your head." The calm voice told us and I whimpered as I got to my knees as did Molly and her two sons. We looked nervous, all fifty of us.

"You four stand up." He said pointing to the first four people and they stood and he walked over to them. He looked at their appearance, their health, and checked for any signs of illness and injuries.

"Sit back down." He said and they quickly did all four of them had a look of relief.

"You four stand up." He said and I looked as the girl clearly pregnant, the girl who had such a determined presence about her stand up without an ounce of fear. Next to her a boy not older than twelve stood up, a boy who had the same intensity as the girl, and I knew that they were siblings. An old man stood up probably looked no older than seventy who looked sweet and nice and you could tell that he was a good man. And finally a woman no older than thirty stood up and looked at the man with disrespect and hatred. I watched as the man walked over to the four instantly pulling the young boy away from the three and growled with…well with lust.

"Look at you all healthy and pretty." The guy said before leaning down as kissing him fully on the lips. The little boy screamed and tried to push the guy away but the guy wouldn't have that. With only one harsh slap the boy give up and just stood there tears running down his face. The guy quickly threw the boy on the floor in front of everybody and started to undress the kid. Before he could fully pull down the kid's pants a rock hit the guy in the head.

"Monster, leave my brother alone." The pregnant girl yelled picking up yet another rock and attempted to hit that bastard in his head but to everyone dismay he easily ducked it.

"Goyle, put the boy in the van." The man said angrily and Goyle quickly picked up the boy.

"No, I won't let you take him. Henry, Henry." The woman said as she tried to make her way to her brother but the man, soldier #1, grabbed her by her hair and forced her back to her knees.

"Marilynn, Marilynn, leave her the fuck alone." The boy now said and started to fight again. Soldier #1 just simply ran his hands up her robe and she grasped when he entered her. He pushed her forward a bit and pushed his fingers further up her private area and I turned my head slightly so I wouldn't have to see the tears or the shame when he figured out her secret. He quickly pulled his fingers out.

"Pregnant without the constant of Umbridge, bad girl." He said before taking out a gun and put it against her head and without even a warning shot her right in the head. Henry screamed in terror and started to sob while I had to force myself not to cry or not to look into the new dead body. For all, out of fifty people only fifteen people got back in the truck to continue on to work. Only twenty-five people were murdered the rest was taken into a much darker place, places where they will be petty sex slaves or experiments until they die a young death. I looked up at Percy, at Charlie, at Molly there had all the same expression: pity. They pitied those who died or maybe they pitied the ones who like us lived, because at least in death you are free, but when you are alive you can never get away from this. Even if we happened to escape we will have to hold these memories with us for the rest of our lives.

When we reached work and we looked at the six other trucks that used to be as full as ours were once and now had just as much if not less people than we did. And everyone looked haunted, and nobody said a word during our work, no one really wanted to. I spotted the rectangular box the second I walked onto the ground and pointed it out to Molly who numbly nodded her head before shaking it before I could even ask her. I planned to get inside that box today; hopefully I can find any newspaper that can update us on what is going on.

It wasn't until probably twelve or one that I got my chance. The soldiers were busy with something near the trucks, if I was lucky I can be in and out of the box in a minute. I hit Charlie harshly in the arm and he looked at me and I pointed to the box and he quickly nodded his head. We both at the same time dropped our tools and ran over to the box feeling Molly's nervous eyes burning into our backs. We knew she wanted to drag us back but she didn't want to draw attention so she just let us go.

We got to the box and immediately opened the door holding our noses from the disgusting smell. I got inside the box and shut the door while he kept watch, he was good like that. I found a stack of newspaper and quickly opened one. I frowned and grasped when I read it and trembles before stuffing it in my robes and was about to leave when I heard voices, soldiers, joking and laughing at something that is obscured and cruel.

"Shit man, I mean do you believe this shit." A guy said and tried to open the door.

"Somebody in here." I shouted in a deep low man's voice.

"Come on I really have to piss."

"So do I." I replied in the same voice, the low harsh voice that is so unlike my own.

"Damn it, just hurry then. Anyway so because of the two runaways and that the fact that people are reproducing like rabbits in this town we have decided that this town or as Filch will call it a camp is suspensible. You know what I mean? I mean we have four camps as it is and this is the only camp we seem to be having problems with so Umbridge had decided that next month on November the twelve, we will do a mass genocide."

"You mean kill everyone in this camp?"

"Yes."

"Even the purebloods?"

"There are thousands of others in other camps."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." The other said.

"When the bloody hell are you coming out." The guy said pounding on the door and I flinched cold sweat dripping from my forehead, genocide. Everyone is going to die, without thinking my hands once again held onto my stomach and I panicked when I felt abs but then I remembered I'm still Ron and I sighed and sat down on the toilet and I noticed to my grief that I was crying, perfect just perfect.

"Come on there is another toilet near the fields."

"Dammit, fine come on."

I stayed there for a couple of minutes trying to calm myself down as I tried to tell myself that I didn't hear what I just did. I mean they wouldn't kill everyone in here will they? I grasped and started to cry again, I have to get out of here, I can't let my babies die. I dropped to my knees and cried, cried until I had no tears left to spill.

"Hermione, Hermione come on we have to get back to work. Come on Hermione." Charlie whispered and his voice sounded almost numb and broken, he overheard the soldiers as well.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him and he brushed his hand though his head in stress.

"I don't know, we will talk about this later when we get home, come on." Charlie whispered to me already walking out and onto the fields once again, I followed slowly behind him feeling my pocket and making sure that the newspaper page was still there.

Fred Pov:

We sneaked up to my front door keeping our bodies as low to the ground as possible, our arms and legs getting scratched up as we crawl. We heard feet moving and we stopped freezing in our spots and we watched as soldiers ran ahead of us. I sighed when they passed us. We crawled faster to our front door opening it quickly. Within a second we were both inside and the door was shut and locked. Both Draco and I laughed and cheered both surprised that we have managed to make it without being caught.

"Hermione, George we are back." I said still laughing waiting for any of them to answer. None did.

"Hermione, George hello, oh come on answer me." I said a little louder, god I swear no one ever responds!

"Fred, Fred come here." Draco ordered and I noticed that he was looking at a note. I whipped the note from him but he didn't seem to mind.

"I have gone with the family to work today, tell Ron that I am sorry and not to worry, I will be fine. Tell him I will see him tonight and to take it easy today. PS-I tied George down to the bed in the bedroom.-Hermione." I said reading the note aloud.

"Oh shit." I said dropping the letter to the floor and ran though the house opening the bedroom door and rushing to George's side. He was sleeping. I shook him until he let out a little cry.

"Fred, what the hell?" He yelled trying to sit up and growled when he remembered he was tied up.

"What did Hermione do?" I yelled madly, but not at him, at Hermione.

"She turned into Ron." He said feverishly.

"What, you mean…"

"She drank from a bottle, turned into Ron, tied me up, left." He said still sounding sickly.

"Damn it." I screamed.

"Why, what's wrong?" George asked me and I immediately put a hand to his forehead checking his fever.

"Damn you are hot," I said and then thinking once more of Hermione, "Ron is on his way to the work place thanks to Goyle."

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked me and I thought about it.

"Well I am going to give George some medicine. That is what I am going to do, what happens with Hermione I don't know. We can do nothing for her now; we will just have to wait and see what happens."

"What do you think may happen if they find out?" Draco asked and I noticed the need in his voice and I couldn't figure out if he didn't or did what her to be caught.

"I don't know. But can you hand me a couple of aspirins?"

Hermione Pov:

As the day drew on I became a lot more exhausted, all I wanted to do was fall asleep. I yawned to myself as I once again dug the shovel underneath equine feces and shakily lifted up the shovel not surprised anymore of how heavy the feces are. I quickly walked over to the wagon and dumped the feces in the wagon and looked around me. Little kids, the youngest twelve, were grooming the equines, laughing and joking with good health. I looked behind them to an apparent couple who whenever the soldiers weren't looking will quickly kiss or touch each other, and was always smiling at each other. An elderly person was feeding the porcine and was telling stories to a sixteen years old boy about when he was sixteen, the sixteen years old didn't seem bored or mad or anything if anything he looked interested. I looked back at the soldiers who didn't hear the old man or maybe they just don't care. And it killed me because all these people so alive are going to die in a month, all of these people will be corpses.

Charlie came up to empty his shovel and I saw his face traveling to looking around that the forty five people when suddenly he grasped and looked at me in panic. I grasped too when I saw Ron walking onto the grounds, Goyle pushing him. I froze in panic, my heart sped up and Goyle and Ron stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me. I saw the soldiers running up looking between Ron and me their wands raised and I mentally apologized to Ron as someone pushed a wand to my head. I looked at Ron who had a wand to his head as well.

"Which one is Ron?"

"Maybe we should just kill them both."

* * *

Done with Chapter, thank you Pransker Born for your review. For everyone else please review, please! Anyways there are only about nine chapters left, so tell me what you think will happen next? Come on, let's hear some guesses. 


End file.
